The Others Series 2: Promise
by Hazel Rayne 008
Summary: Auralee Raye debuts from developmental and realizes that being cold doesnt pay off. Abby Taylor helps her friend along with Abby's sister, Aria to learn to open up; but she becomes confused when two superstars take an interest in her. Wade Barrett and CM Punk. The triangle becomes complex when her past returns to destroy everything she ever cared about. OC/CM Punk OC/Wade Barrett
1. Prologue

** Well I'm back again with another story. I hope this one turns out as well as Iridescent did. I decided to write this for my sister. She's kind of been on me about leaving loose ends in my last one. Well this one will clear them up and add some fun along with it. Oh btw dear sister Happy Birthday (August 9th) I love you. I hope everyone enjoys***

Prologue

Vince McMahon watched the young woman wrestle her hardest. The talent she had shown him caught even him off guard. He had been watching her for quite some time, wondering if he should bring her to the main roster. The idea to do so was brought up by his daughter, Stephanie.

Black cherry hair and eyes of milk chocolate could easily draw in more attention; but her talent was above what he first thought. When her training was over, she glanced over and saw him watching her. She brushed her hair off her shoulder and turned to walk back to the locker-room.

"So what did you think?" Stephanie asked.

"Tell her that she officially got moved to the main roster" he replied.

"Thought so"

Stephanie made her way to the woman's locker-room. She knocked softly and the door opened seconds later. She could see her packing her belongings into her bags. Stephanie leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You've officially been moved to the main roster"

Auralee looked up from her bag. Her eyes gave her a sudden twitch and a small grin appeared on her face.

"Good, this place isn't a challenge to me anymore" she said coldly.

"You start next Monday. Get yourself to Dallas by then"

Stephanie turned to walk away but stopped. "Oh and try to be more personable" then walked away. Auralee shrugged her words off and continued to pack her things. She thought she didn't need to be overly friendly to be a diva and if they were going to make her then they could shove it; but for now she would do what they wanted.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Challenge

**Dallas, Texas: Monday Night Raw**

Auralee walked into the arena with her bag over her shoulder. She recognized several of the stars as they passed her in the halls. She was glad that the only conversations she had was a 'hi' and that's it. She wasn't here to make friends. She wanted to prove herself.

"You must be the new girl" someone said behind her.

Auralee turned around to see AJ Lee standing there. She was dressed in a gray business suit and black flat shoes. Her smile was sweet; but she knew that she was dangerous when on her bad side.

"That's right" Auralee replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard good things about you"

"Really?"

"Oh yes, Vince has made it clear to give you every challenge that you can handle"

"There is was" she thought. AJ was twisting things in her mind. She had no doubt she would throw challenges left and right at her; but that was fine with her.

"Is that so? I welcome challenges. So you can throw whatever you want at me" Auralee said and walked away without a goodbye.

She continued down the hall and found the woman's locker-room. When she opened the door, Eve Torres was changing into her wrestling gear. Her auburn hair lay against her back as she zipped up her top. Her eyes found Auralee's and smiled.

"Hello" Eve said.

"Hi"

"You must be the new girl"

"Yeah…"

Auralee sat her bag on the nearest bench to her and ran her hand through her hair. The nerves were starting to build in her and she hated that feeling. It was a weakness in her mind and she didn't want to look weak in front of anyone.

"So what's your name?" Eve asked, trying to make small talk.

"Auralee Raye" she replied.

Auralee took her gear out of her bag and started to change. Something seemed different to her here. Back in developmental, things were easily. No one really talked to her unless they had to; but she knew it was because of her cold personality.

"Are you alright?" Eve asked.

Eve's voice snapped Auralee out of her trance of thoughts. "Yeah, I'm okay" she nodded and walked out of the room. Auralee let out a small sigh and finished getting changed. Tonight she would go out there and prove to everyone that she belonged there.

**Monday Night Raw: The Show**

The crowd cheered as loud as they could and the excitement was all around the building. Auralee paced as the start of the show began. Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler welcomed everyone to Raw. Eve's music sounded and the crowd started to boo. She walked to the ring telling the fans to shut up. Once she got into the ring she leaned against the ropes in a cocky gesture.

'Beast Within' by: In this Moment sounded and Auralee walked out onto the stage. Her hair lay straight down her back. She wore black vinyl pants and a red laced tank top. The crowd cheered but not overly loud. When Auralee got into the ring, Eve slapped her across the face.

The referee called for the start of the match. Auralee picked up Eve and slammed her down with a spinebuster. She pulled her toward a corner of the ring and climbed to the top rope; then delivered a moonsault. Auralee went for the cover and received the win.

She stood up with her arm raised up. It was an easy win for her and she knew Michael Cole commented on that. Backstage was quiet and she just watched the rest of the show from the locker-room TV.

**After the Show**

Auralee started to change into her regular clothes when Eve walked into the room. She was silent as she changed and Auralee thanked god for that; but spoke too soon.

"You did an awesome job out there tonight" Eve commented.

"Thank you"

The words were already out of her mouth before she could stop them. "What's wrong with me; I'm normally not this nice" she thought. Eve pulled her top down and turned to face her.

"There is a bunch of us going to the club, if you want to go" Eve offered.

"I'll think about it" Auralee replied.

"Alright, talk to you later then"

Eve grabbed her things and walked out of the room. Auralee didn't know what to do and for the first time in a long time she felt conflicting emotions. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the room and straight into a solid body.

She stumbled a bit and looked up to see who she ran into.

"Are you alright?" a male voice asked.

Auralee's eyes glanced at him a moment. He was tall, around 6'1'' or 6'2'', dark brown hair and eyes. She immediately recognized him as CM Punk.

"Yeah, I'm okay" she replied.

"That's good. You're the new girl aren't you?" he asked.

"Perceptive aren't we"

"I guess"

"Yeah, I'm new. My name is Auralee Raye"

He took her hand and shook it in greeting. His touch was warm on her skin and her body was betraying her mind. She pulled her hand back and regained her composure. He smiled at her and she avoided looking him in the eye.

"So are you going to the club?" he asked.

"Not sure yet" she replied

"Well maybe I'll see you later"

"Maybe"

He walked away and she watched him walk away. She hated that she fell apart just in his presence. She felt that her entire personality shifted all on its own without her even knowing it. It was then, that she decided to go to the club. "Maybe being nice isn't totally bad" she thought and walked towards the parking lot; but once she stepped into the lot she was stopped.

"Well what do we have here?" a sultry female voice asked.

Auralee turned to see Beth Phoenix standing there. She obviously was heading to the club, being dressed in tight pants and a black silk fashion top.

"Is there something you wanted?" Auralee asked coldly.

"Just a warning, stay away from my man" she snapped.

"What the hell are you talking about?" but as soon as she said it she realized who she was talking about, CM Punk.

"Punk, he's mine. So stay away from him"

"You don't intimidate me"

"Oh really?"

Beth's eyes flashed with anger and she stepped forward to stand nose to nose with Auralee. "Beth" called a familiar voice. Auralee's eyes shifted for a second to see CM Punk walking towards them.

"That's enough, Beth. I ran into her coming out of the locker-room and introduced myself. That's all" he explained.

Beth turned her nose to Auralee and walked away. She watched them drive away and let out a small sigh.

"Are you okay?" another female voice asked from behind her.

Auralee turned to see Abby Taylor standing there. Abby's eyes widened as hers met Auralee's.

"Auralee" Abby said softly.

"Nice to see you to" she replied.

"I see you're still as cold as ever and making enemies"

"Cold maybe; but she confronted me not the other way around"

Abby laughed. "You'll never change". Auralee gave her a small smile and hugged her only friend from developmental.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fight

Auralee lifted her bag from the ground and faced Abby once more. She hadn't seen her in over a year. She knew she had history with John Cena but she didn't know anything else until she read in the paper about Damon Gilbert trying to kill her.

"So how have you been?" Abby asked.

"Pretty much the same as you remember. How about you?"

"Where to start? Well why don't you come to the club and we can catch up over drinks"

"Alright"

Abby smiled and they walked to their own cars. Auralee followed Abby to the club, parked, and waited in line to get inside; which didn't take as long as she thought it would. The music was a jolt to her body and slowly relaxed her from the earlier event with Beth.

Abby got themselves drinks and sat down at an empty table. Auralee looked around and saw many of the WWE stars there. Abby handed her a drink and she took a sip from her own.

"I'm engaged" Abby said. Auralee turned and eyed her. Her eyes drifted to Abby's left hand and saw the ring.

"Congrats. John?"

"No, he's dating my half-sister, Aria"

"You have a sister. I thought you were an only child"

"I did to; but my father had an affair and had Aria"

"Do you guys get along?"

"Oh yeah, we are close"

"That's great"

Auralee knew for one hundred percent that she was an only child and grew up pretty much an outcast from everyone. She envied Abby a great deal. "So who are you engaged to?"

"Mason Ryan"

"Really? I never saw that coming"

Abby laughed, neither did she at the time. Auralee saw the light on Abby's phone light up and then saw Abby's smile, then she knew it was from the love of her life and again she envied her friend.

The song changed to a remixed version of Evanescence's song 'Made of Stone'. Abby stood up and tucked her phone back into her pocket. "Come on, let's dance" she said pulling Auralee from her chair. The music flowed through her and allowed her to relax enough to dance until someone bumped into her.

"Sorry, Auralee" Philip Brooks', AKA CM Punk, voice echoed.

"It's alright"

Beth pushed her way to Auralee. Abby stood next to Auralee and somehow knew this was going to turn bad very quickly. Auralee rolled her eyes at the sight of her and this only angered Beth.

"You need to leave" Beth said.

"Beth" Philip said, holding his girlfriend's arm.

"I don't need to do anything" Auralee snapped.

Beth pulled her arm away from Philip's grasp. Abby stood in front of Auralee.

"Move Abby, this has nothing to do with you" Beth said.

"Beth, back off. It's obvious you're insecure about holding onto Philip"

Her words fueled the fire in Beth even more. Auralee smiled with a wicked smile and Beth snapped. She shoved Abby out of the way and went for Auralee. Philip went to pull Beth but she slipped through his grip. Beth shoved Auralee and she stumbled a little. Her hair fell into her eyes and she herself snapped.

Beth turned and slapped Auralee across the face. It was only a seconds later and Auralee returned the favor by slapping Beth. A crowd gathered around the group, encouraging the fight between the two women. Abby pulled at her friend. "Aura, stop. You don't want to get in trouble already" she pleaded.

"Yes, Aura do as your friend says" Beth taunted.

"Don't call me Aura, only friends are allowed to call me that and you are no friend"

Philip pulled Beth away at that moment before things got out of hand and everyone got in trouble with the company. Auralee relaxed and turned to walk out of the club. Abby ran after her.

"Aura, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, but things here aren't any different than anywhere else. I'm always going to be an outcast"

"You can't judge it by Beth's actions"

"Yeah I can. See you later Abby"

Auralee walked away and drove down the street. Abby watched and felt sorry for her friend.

**The Hotel**

When Auralee parked her car in the hotel parking lot, she felt the burn in her eyes from tears that wanted to fall. "Nothing's changed" she said to herself as she walked into the lobby.

"Room for Auralee Raye" she said to the receptionist.

She typed a few things into the computer. "Okay, its room 901 and here is the key. Have a nice stay with us". Auralee took the key from the woman and thanked her. She took the elevator to the ninth floor and then she heard arguing. Beth and Philip were arguing at the end of the hall. She paid no attention and quickly unlocked her room and stepped inside.

**Outside Auralee's Hotel Room**

"You need to chill out" Philip said.

"I don't like her or the looks she gives you" Beth replied.

"First off, she's done nothing wrong. I ran into her at the arena and bumped into her at the club. I apologized and that was all. Abby is right you are very insecure"

"Maybe I wouldn't be if every woman wouldn't throw themselves at you"

He sighed. He knew nothing would make her happy. "Maybe it's best if we just end this now" he said. She looked at him and anger radiated from her eyes. "Whatever end it then; if that's what you want" she snapped.

"Goodbye Beth" he said and walked away to his own room.

**Abby's Hotel Room**

Abby opened the door and saw Mason was already there waiting for her. She smiled as he pressed his lips onto hers. Every time he kissed her she melted into his arms and he knew it.

"What took you?" he asked.

"Ran into a friend from developmental" she answered.

"The new girl?"

"Yeah, her name is Auralee Raye"

"I heard about the incident at the club with her"

Abby snorted in frustration. "Beth is such an insecure bitch" she stated. Mason laughed and pulled her to him again for another kiss.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Frozen

Auralee awoke to the sun in her face. She blinked several times, and then flipped the covers off of her. Her cheek was a little sore from Beth's slap. She grumbled and got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom hoping there wasn't a bruise on her face.

When her refection shown back at her without a bruise, she let out a sigh of relief, "She's lucky" she said to herself. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was noon. "Oh hell, I'm going to be late". She rushed around to get dressed and out the door. She sped to the airport and got there with a minute to spare.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Raye" the attendant said.

"Thank you" she replied softly and out of breath from running.

She walked back to first class and sat down next to a window. It was the first moment all morning that she could relax. The flight was silent and she drifted to sleep.

**Baltimore, Maryland: Airport**

Auralee moved her neck side to side, trying to get the ache out of it from sleeping against the window. She waited for her bags quietly.

"Auralee" Abby called from the other side of the machine.

She waved; but said nothing. Abby walked over to her and gently touched her arm. Auralee saw her bags and she quickly grabbed them; but before she could turn to walk away, Abby held onto her arm.

"Don't be like this with me" she said.

"Like what?" Auralee asked.

"Cold. Don't be that way with me. I'm your friend"

"I know you are; but I seriously need some time to adjust to this. Beth won't be the last to hate me"

Abby grew frustrated; but let go of Auralee's arm. "Don't let her ruin things for you. You've got a future here" Abby said softly. Auralee's eyes met hers for a moment.

"We shall see" she said, then walked away.

Abby stood frozen. Mason approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her body felt cold and she didn't know how to help her friend. "If she doesn't want help, don't beat yourself up over it" Mason said and kissed her cheek.

"I'm not giving up on her" she replied.

**Monday Night Raw: Before Show**

Philip walked into the arena, dreading seeing Beth after his breaking up with her. He clicked his tongue ring against the inside of his lip ring out of frustration. Black cherry hair and a lime green top caught his attention immediately. "Auralee" he thought. He figured that he should apologize about what happened in the club the night before.

"Auralee" he called.

After hearing her name being called, she knew who had called her name and her heart started to race. "Ignore him" she thought and just kept walking; but she didn't realize that he was walking after her until he gently grabbed her arm. She stopped and eyed him enough that he let go of her arm.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for what happened last night" he said.

"Save it, it's not you I have a problem with" she snapped.

"I'm still sorry"

Auralee said nothing. Philip saw the damage in the young woman before him and he wondered what happened to her in the past to make her be so cold. He found himself starring into her chocolate eyes. "Do yourself a favor and just stay away from me" she said and walked away.

"Before you ask what you did, don't. She's always like that" Abby said approaching him.

"What happened to her to make her act that way?" he asked.

"She was seriously neglected as a child"

Philip didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say at all. Abby touched his shoulder, and then walked down the hall after her.

**Monday Night Raw: The Show**

AJ Lee came out to announce the main event for the evening. She said it would be John Cena vs. CM Punk; but they had to pick a diva partner. CM Punk easily found his partner in The Glamazon, Beth Phoenix; but John had a harder time with his longtime manager/girlfriend, Aria, out with injury.

Eventually he tempted Auralee with the challenge and she became his partner for the evening.

"The following contest is a mixed tag match scheduled for one fall" Justin announced.

'Cult of Personality" sounded and CM Punk came out with the WWE Championship around his waist. The crowd was a split of cheers and boos. He took the belt from his waist and held it up. 'Glamazon' sounded and Beth Phoenix walked out onto the stage. Her personal turmoil made her on edge; but she knew she had a job to do.

John Cena's music cut Beth's and he ran onto the stage. CM Punk glared at him as he paced in the ring. They waited for the arrival of Auralee. 'Beast Within' sounded and she stepped out onto the stage. Her hair was in her eyes, making her that much more inhuman. She followed John into the ring.

The referee took CM Punk's title and handed it to Justin, then signaled for the start of the match. Punk and John started things off. It didn't take long for John to punch him in the face. He was sick of Punk's constant need for attention. Punk kicked John in the stomach and again in the head, which made him stumble into his corner.

Auralee tagged herself in and stood face to face with CM Punk. He looked down at her and slowly backed up to tag in Beth. She stormed into the ring and stood at her face. Auralee smiled and punched Beth in the jaw. It turned into a back and forth brawl for a few moments until Auralee kicked Beth in the stomach and continued with a neck breaker.

Beth stood back up and elbowed Auralee in the gut and lifted her with ease onto her shoulders; but she squirmed from her grasp to land on her feet. Beth turned around only to get a punch in the face and a clothesline. John watched intensely but still watched Punk on the other side of the ring.

Beth stumbled and tagged CM Punk. Auralee knew she had to leave the ring. John entered and the brawl started. Beth pulled Auralee outside the ring and they fought. The referee lost control of the match and called for the bell.

AJ came out onto the stage. "That's enough" she yelled. Everyone stopped to look at her. "Auralee and Beth, at Summerslam you will settle your differences". Auralee smiled; but Beth threw her into the steel steps, while CM Punk landed the GTS.

**After the Show**

Auralee packed quickly and walked out of the locker-room only to see Beth talking to Philip. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Oh Aura" Beth cooed.

Auralee stopped dead in her steps. Beth laughed. "I'm going to enjoy our little feud. Beating up on you is so much fun" she said. Philip knew Beth hit close to her breaking point.

"Beth, that's enough" he said.

"Sticking up for her I see" she said.

"Does it matter?"

Auralee knew tears were forming so instead of defending herself, she continued to walk away. Philip watched her walk and felt the need to follow her; but he also knew that she wouldn't talk to him. "Probably for good reasons now" he thought and walked away from Beth.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Wasted Years

The next week AJ gave Auralee the night off to mentally prepare for Summerslam, her first pay-per-view; but as she sat backstage her mind kept going back to the problems with Beth. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear the door open.

"Auralee" Abby said, snapping her out of her trance

Auralee looked up at Abby; but didn't say anything. "Are you going to talk to me?" Abby asked. Auralee sighed. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I understand how things were in developmental; but just because Beth's a total bitch doesn't mean everyone else hates you" Abby explained.

"Abby, I really don't want to talk about this. I told you before Beth won't be the last to hate me. I've never been good with people" Auralee replied.

"I know; but maybe if you'd let people in, things could be better"

"Who Knows?"

"At least try"

"Why is this so important to you?"

"I don't want to see you alone and miserable"

Auralee knew that her friend was right; but the bitterness of the past she lived was still there. "I'll try" she told Abby with a small smile. Abby smiled back and turned to walk out the door. Alone again and the thoughts of Beth's anger towards her came back.

Raw ended with CM Punk standing tall in the ring with the WWE Championship held high. Something about him intrigued her; but she could never let herself vulnerable to a man, no matter who he was. She found herself yawning, so she grabbed her things and walked out the door.

She saw Abby and Mason holding hands as they walked out the back door towards the parking lot. She realized what Abby had meant by 'alone and miserable'. Her fingers ran through her hair as the sadness crept in. "I need a drink" she thought.

Abby saw Auralee walk to her car. She was clearly upset and she wondered why. She quickly got into her car and followed Auralee. "Why would she be going to a club alone?" asked Mason from the passenger seat. She knew why and she didn't like it.

"She's going to drink" Abby replied.

"Alone?"

"Yeah, she'll get wasted to block her pain"

"That's pretty sad"

Abby couldn't answer; but she hoped that she would be alright and then an idea formed in her mind. She pulled out her phone and scrolled though the numbers and found Philip's. She started a new text message.

"_Hey, I got a favor to ask you" she texted and hit the send button. Seconds later she got a response. "Yeah? What's that?"  
_

"_Auralee went to Raven's Dance night club and I fear she's going to drink herself stupid. Could you keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't drive?"_

"_I guess so. I'm not a babysitter, Abby"_

"_I know and I owe you"_

"_Okay"_

Abby sat her phone down and returned her attention to driving.

**In the Club**

Auralee sat at the bar and ordered her first drink. The music surrounded her and as the alcohol slid down her throat she relaxed. Before long her drink was gone and she ordered another and another. The alcohol was started to take effect and she could feel the buzz.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Beth's voice boomed and it killed her buzz almost immediately.

"You are such a buzz kill" Auralee snapped and stood up to stare her down.

"Like I care, what are you doing here?"

"If you must know, I'm here to drown the memories of my past away"

Beth raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her. She let out a breath and walked away. Auralee was relieved to have avoided a confrontation with the bitch. She sat back down and continued to drink.

Philip walked inside and scanned the bar for Auralee. He found her easily enough; she was the only one with black cherry hair. He moved through the mob of people to get to her before the seat next to her became occupied.

Auralee downed the shot in front of her and she was buzzed again. Her body started to feel numb and she relaxed; until she saw Philip sit down in the seat next to her. Her mind raced with incoherent thoughts.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't drink" Auralee asked.

"I don't. I'm here as a favor to Abby" he replied.

"She needs to mind her own business"

"She's just looking out for you"

Auralee paid no attention and ordered another drink. Philip was becoming fully aware of how much she had already drunk. He knew he needed to get her out of there.

"So what are you here?" he asked, trying to distract her.

Auralee said nothing; but he could see the pain in her eyes. "I'm trying to drown my past away" she replied. He studied her expression and reached over to take her drink away. She tried to take it back; but he handed it to the bar tender.

"You've drank enough" he said.

"What are you my babysitter?" she asked between slurred words.

"Aura, please just stop"

"Don't call me that, only friends can call me that"

"I'm trying to be a friend"

"Whatever"

She stood up and staggered a step but got her footing enough to walk away. Philip followed her outside. She tried to get her keys out of her pocket; but he gently grabbed her arm.

"You're not driving" he said.

"Says who?"

"I say so"

He drug her to his car and sat her inside the passenger side. She refused to say a word to him the entire trip to the hotel. Once he parked his car, she quickly got out and proceeded to walk to her room.

"Auralee" he called; but she just continued to walk until she stumbled and fell onto the ground. Philip was there in a second, trying to help her up. She yanked her arm away from him and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Don't touch me" she snapped.

"At least let me help you to your room" he suggested.

"Fine"

He walked beside her, just close enough that she wouldn't snap at him for. Once they got to her room, she unlocked the door and let out a small sigh.

"Auralee…."

"I was tortured as a kid. Bullied wouldn't even describe it. I was beat up. I bled a lot and I was almost killed. My parents never wanted me. My grandma practically raised me and she was the only one who cared about me and she died last year. I don't know how to act around people besides cold" she explained.

Philip was surprised she told him that; but at the same time he felt sorry for her and he understood why she is the way she is. He reached to touch her shoulder and she turned and cried against his chest. He was stunned by her actions. Instinctively he held onto her, comforting her.

"Auralee" he said.

"I'm sorry. This won't happen again" she replied.

"Don't be sorry. How long have you been holding this in?"

"Too long"

He looked at her tear streaked face and gave her a warm smile. "Thank you" she said and back out of his arms.

"You're welcome. Goodnight Auralee"

"Goodnight"

She walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Immediately she felt empty and sick. She stumbled to the bed and passed out.

Philip pulled his phone out and started a text message to Abby. _"She's safe and in her room"_ and hit the send button. Moments later he got a response. _"Thank you so much"._ He tucked his phone back into his pocket and walked down the hall towards his own room. Auralee's scent was all over his shirt and it was driving him nuts. Her past ate away at him. He just couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt her.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Struggle

The next morning Auralee awoke feeling groggy and she had a major headache. She groaned "This is what I get for drinking too much" she said to herself, and as she sat up the memories of the previous night entered her mind. She remembered opening up to Philip and crying in his arms.

"Oh man, how am I going to explain that to him?" she asked herself.

A soft knock interrupted her plan of explanation. She slowly got out of bed and opened the door, still dressed in the clothes she had worn the night before. Abby stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What do you want? I feel like shit today" Auralee said.

"I wonder why. Aura, this self-loathing things needs to stop" Abby said harshly.

"I don't need a lecture. I feel like shit as it is"

"I think a lecture is exactly what you need"

"Whatever, fine. Talk while I get a shower"

Abby walked inside and followed Auralee to the bathroom. Auralee turned the knobs for perfect water temperature. The warm spray felt heavenly against her skin.

"Aura, Philip told me what happened last night" Abby lied, she needed to know what happened and she knew neither would say anything about it.

"Oh really"

"Yeah, do you mind telling me what you were thinking?"

"Abby, I needed to forget everything in my past in that moment; that's why I went drinking"

"I knew that already. I meant after"

"It's pretty hazy. I remember opening up and crying but that's about it"

"Damnit" Abby thought and let out a sigh. "I thought Philip told you what happened or did you lie about that to get me to spill my guts to you?" Auralee accused.

"You're not as hung over as I thought" Abby laughed.

"Why didn't you just ask like normal people?"

"Cause I knew you wouldn't tell me"

Auralee rinsed her hair of shampoo and turned the water off. Abby handed her a towel. She wrapped it around herself and then opened the curtain. "I'm sorry" Abby said softly.

"What for?"

"Lying"

"You were right. I wouldn't tell you if you asked"

Auralee dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tank top with mesh sleeves. "Unfortunately, I need to talk to Philip and apologize about what happened" she said. Abby looked up at her and saw the pain in her eyes again.

"You need to let the past go" Abby said.

"I'd like to"

"Philip already left for LA"

"I'll talk to him there then, if I can avoid Beth long enough"

"They aren't together anymore"

"Since when?"

"Since two weeks ago"

Auralee thought about it and it made sense to her. Beth hadn't been around him outside of work since the club two weeks ago. It didn't change anything. She still needed to apologize and keep her distance.

**Summerslam, LA California: Before Show**

Philip walked into the arena slowly. He was mentally preparing for his triple threat match against The Big Show and John Cena; but thoughts of Auralee made it really hard to concentrate on the match. He knew that she was drunk and that's why she opened up; but he couldn't forget how she felt in his arms.

"Philip" Beth's voice called and snapped to reality.

"Yeah"

"You seem out of it. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I've got a lot on my mind"

"Auralee?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"I saw you at the club with her the other night"

"I was there out of a favor to Abby. She was worried about her and for good reasons. She was really wasted so I took her back to the hotel"

"How gentlemen of you"

"Beth, don't start. We are over and your jealousy of Aura is irritating"

Beth's expression changed in a split second. "You called her Aura. I'm guessing you're all buddy buddy with her now". Philip hadn't even realized that's what he had said. Before he could say anything else Beth walked away; but not before she slapped him across the face.

A red mark appeared on his cheek. "Women" he said and walked down the next hallway.

Auralee swung her bag over her shoulder and walked inside the arena and walked to the halls trying to find Philip's locker-room. She needed to get this over with so she could forget it ever happened. After minutes of wandering she saw the flashy 'CM Punk' sign on the door.

"Okay, here it goes" she said softly and knocked against the door.

Philip answered the door in jeans and no shirt. Auralee had a perfect view of his chest and the tattoo's on it. She felt the heat in her cheeks and she hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Auralee?" he said.

"Hi" she replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize"

"I told you the other night that you didn't need to apologize"

"I don't really remember that"

"Oh"

She looked down at the ground. He noticed her nervousness and found amusement in it. He let out a small laugh and she snapped her head up to look at him. "What's so funny" she asked in an irritated tone.

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Don't flatter yourself"

"Don't worry about the other night. You didn't do anything you need to apologize for"

"I'm not like that. I don't break down like that ever"

Philip knew what she was talking about and thinking about that only brought on the thoughts of her in his arms again. "You needed to let it out. Things like that shouldn't be held inside" he explained. Auralee knew he was right; but it didn't feel it was okay. She let out a breath of air "Okay" she said and turned to walk away.

He wanted to hold onto her and tell her things would be okay; but he knew she would fight him on that and be colder towards him in the process. He just watched her walk until she was out of sight.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that you are starting to like her" Abby said.

"You should know better. I don't like her in that aspect" he defended.

"Don't be so defensive"

"Abby, I have a match to get ready for. Go bug Mason"

Philip shut the door in her face and she just smiled, knowing she got under his skin. He changed the rest of his clothes into his wrestling gear. He started to stretch out and try to prepare for his match later on; but Auralee continued to show up in his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Exterior

**Summerslam: The Show**

The show started off with Auralee and Beth Phoenix. Auralee's music sounded first and she walked out onto the stage. Her entire body hummed when the crowd cheered for her. It was nothing she's ever experienced and she loved every minute of it. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore a bikini top with a mesh short sleeved top over it and a pair of shorts.

Beth's music cut hers off and she walked out with a purpose. Anger was clearly written on her face and Auralee didn't know if it was real or just the storyline; but she imagined it was both.

The referee called for the bell to start the match and the diva's locked up. Beth shoved Auralee easily enough; but she returned quickly for a punch to Beth's jaw. Beth touched her jaw for a moment but quickly turned to Auralee with her own punch.

Auralee ducked under a clothesline attempt and turned to kick Beth in the stomach. She then delivered a swinging neckbreaker. Beth lay flat on her back and Auralee went for a standing moonsault; but Beth lifted her knees up and drove them into her abdomen. She rolled over and Beth went for a quick cover.

Beth was slightly amazed that Auralee kicked out after two. She pulled her to her feet by her hair and slammed her face first into the mat. She went for another cover and again was amazed by Auralee resilience. Beth pulled her up again; but Auralee moved her arms away and took a shot at Beth's face.

Auralee lifted Beth for a sideslam. She quickly climbed to the top rope and went for the moonsault. Beth rolled out of the way. Auralee landed hard on her stomach and chest. Beth pulled her up and into position for the 'Glamslam'. The move was executed perfectly and she pinned Auralee for the win.

"Here is your winner….Beth Phoenix" Justin announced.

Beth celebrated for a few moments until she saw Auralee getting to her feet. She turned and kicked her down once more. 'S&M' by Rihanna sounded and Aria walked onto the stage. Beth stopped and turned to see the returning diva. She could see the resentment on her face, knowing she was the reason she had gotten injured in the first place.

Aria stood face to face with Beth and the fight started. Aria got the upper hand and in honor of her boyfriend, John Cena, she delivered her version of the 'Attitude Adjustment' to Beth. The crowd cheered loudly and Auralee stood up. Aria turned towards her and asked if she was okay.

As they walked backstage, Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler were talking about the other matches of the night. The show continued with Chris Jericho losing to Dolph Ziggler. R-Truth and Kofi Kingston retained their titles; but the WWE Championship match was drawing closer and the crowd was buzzing.

Before long it was time for the match to start. The Big Show's music started first. The crowd booed him immensely. He paid no attention to it. John Cena's music was next to being heard. The crowd became it usual split with "Let's go Cena" and "Cena sucks" chants. After a few moments of quiet, 'Cult of Personality' started and CM Punk started out onto the stage.

Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler commented on all three superstars but both thought The Big Show would pull out the win. As it would turn out, neither was correct. John Cena lifted The Big Show and delivered the 'Attitude Adjustment' to him; but CM Punk gave Cena the 'GTS' and picked up the win.

"Here is your winner and still WWE Champion….CM Punk" Justin announced.

CM Punk held up his title and celebrated his win.

**After the Show**

Auralee walked backstage solemnly. She was trying to get to her locker-room unnoticed. Abby caught sight of her and walked towards her.

"Hey" she said cheerfully.

"Abby, I'm tired and sore. Not now" Auralee replied.

"I just wanted to introduce you to my sister"

"I met her….in the ring earlier"

"That doesn't count"

Abby grabbed Auralee's arm and drug her to where a young woman stood. She had long wavy brown hair and the same crystal blue eyes as Abby. She was slightly shorter than her older sister.

"Aria, this is my friend Auralee" Abby introduced.

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard good things about you" Aria said.

"I seriously doubt that"

"Aura" Abby said, giving her a warning tone.

"Sorry Abby, I'm just not in the mood to be social at the moment. I've got too many things on my mind"

Abby snorted a frustrated breath. "What, trying to avoid Beth or Philip?" she asked. Auralee just looked at her; but said nothing. Aria smiled. "I've heard about you. You're the one that's shaken up Philip" Aria said warmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Auralee snapped.

"Deny it all you want to; but I can see that you're attracted to him" Abby announced.

Auralee's eyes widened a little; but anger built in her stomach.

"You're fucking crazy. I feel nothing for him" she replied and walked away.

Abby and Aria only smiled. As Auralee walked, she felt the heat in her cheeks when she had seen Philip in jeans and no shirt. She suppressed the feeling walked inside the woman's locker-room to change.

Philip finished changing and started to pack his things when he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door to see Stephanie McMahon standing there. He almost never saw her unless it was about his storyline. So he assumed that was why she was there.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me. I'm sure you know why I'm here" she replied.

"My storyline"

"Yes"

"So what's up?"

"I wrote it all down for you"

She handed him a stapled packet of papers. He took it and scanned it briefly. His eyes widened slightly; but Stephanie picked up on it.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"No"

"Good"

She turned and walked away. He sat down and read the contents fully and Auralee's name stood out above the rest. He had to work with her more in the very near future. It was hard enough to get her out of his thoughts and this made it worse. "I'm in deep crap now" he said to himself.

Auralee placed a bag of ice on her bruised knee and held it there for a few moments before she made the walked to her the parking lot. "Fucking bitch" she grumbled as she walked out of the locker-room and into a leaving Philip. His eyes locked onto hers and he felt the pull in his chest again. "Fight it" he thought.

"I'm sorry" she said and walked away with her head facing the ground.

"Auralee…wait" he called.

She stopped and turned to look at him. "Is this how it's going to be now?" he asked.

"I don't know what you mean" she replied.

"You're avoiding me on purpose now. Just because you opened yourself the other night doesn't mean it's got to be awkward for you"

"Is this about the storyline?"

"No"

"Then why does it matter if we talk outside of work?"

"Because I'm trying to be a friend and you won't let me"

"Maybe because I don't want any"

She turned back around and started to walk away; but he reached out to grab her arm. "Let go of me" she said harshly. He didn't let go. "Stop being so stubborn. Things in the past need to stay in the past. You are full of life under that cold exterior" he said.

"No, you're looking for something that doesn't exist" she said and yanked her arm away from his grasp.

"I don't believe you" he replied.

"Well, you should"

Auralee walked away and he didn't try to stop her.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Truth

**Monday Night Raw: Before Show**

Auralee yawned as she walked into the arena that night. She barely slept an hour the whole night. Her mind kept going back to her breakdown and her new storyline. It wasn't so much working with Philip more; but more about working against him that she had a problem with.

"Aura" Abby said from the locker-room doorway.

"Hey" she replied.

"Are you alright? You seem out of it"

"I didn't sleep very well last night"

"Yeah, I can imagine"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

Auralee thought her words carefully in her head before she spoke them. "I'm going to be working with Wade Barrett and he's going to be feuding with Philip. Why am I managing him instead of his girlfriend?" she asked.

Abby let out a heavy sigh. "Riley doesn't work for the company anymore nor is she his girlfriend. Riley cheated on him a few months ago and has never looked back since then. The last I heard from her was three months ago and she said she was moving away". Auralee didn't know what to say. Riley always seemed like a sweet woman; but she guessed looks can be deceiving.

"I doubt he will attempt to flirt with you, if that's what you're worried about" Abby said.

"No, that's not why I asked"

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know"

"Auralee…tell me why"

"It's nothing"

"It's about Philip isn't it?"

"No"

Abby just smiled at Auralee's defensive behavior. "I just would rather just stick with matches in my own division. I'd rather not be eye candy or a manager"

"I know; but you have to do what you're told to do"

"I guess so"

They looked over to see Philip walking passed. His expression was unreadable. His eyes glanced over at Auralee and waved. Her lips parted and they felt dry. Abby noticed and smiled; but didn't comment on it.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Wade" Abby said.

"Oh okay"

Auralee followed Abby down the hall. Abby knocked on the door and moments later Wade answered the door. A smile appeared on his face. "Abby, nice to see you" he said and hugged her.

"Wade, this is my friend Auralee" Abby introduced.

He turned to look at her. "Hello" he said, his thick British accent coated his words. She tried to smile; but it felt wrong to feel happy.

"Hi" she replied.

"So you're the one Abby keeps talking about"

She eyed Abby cautiously. "I wouldn't know. Abby seems to talk about me to a lot of people".

"Don't worry it was nothing bad"

"Okay"

Auralee didn't really want to talk to him, nor did she want to go out and be his manager; but work was work. She begged her leave and walked away. Philip stood outside of the woman's locker-room talking to Kaitlyn, the new GM assistant of Smackdown. Auralee rolled her eyes at her attempts to flirt.

"Excuse me, I need to get in" Auralee said as nicely as she could.

Kaitlyn stepped aside to allow Auralee inside. Philip could smell her scent as she walked passed and she smelled just like she did the night at the club. He needed to get away and fast.

**Raw: The Show**

Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler replayed what happened at Summerslam. CM Punk's music sounded and he walked out to the ring still holding the WWE Championship. He held it up in the air as he grabbed the microphone. The crowd was full of energy and they were full of cheers and boos.

"Well….I did exactly what I said I'd do. I'm still the WWE Champion" he said and the crowd didn't respond well. He smiled, not caring what they thought.

"As far as I'm concerned Big Show and Cena don't deserve another shot of this title"

The crowd shot down his remark with boos. 'Just don't care anymore' sounded and Wade Barrett stepped out onto the ramp. The crowd cheered for the returning superstar. He smiled as he walked down to the ring. He just stood face to face with Punk. He looked at the championship and silently issued a challenge to the champion. When they went to commercial break, both stars exited the ring and when the camera returned Wade Barrett was shown walking backstage, until her was stopped by Auralee. Her smile fancied him.

"Welcome back" she said, in a seductive voice.

"Thank you" he answered.

She stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his chest. He looked down at her. "It would be an honor to manage you" she said softly.

"Hmm" he said, cupping her face with his hand.

"What do you say?"

"Alright"

She smiled and turned to walk with him. AJ Lee announced a mixed tag match for the main event, CM Punk and Beth Phoenix vs. Wade Barrett and Auralee.

**The Main Event**

Wade's music sounded and he walked out with Auralee. She let her hair down and straight. Her vinyl pants sparkled against the lights and she wore a black tank top with a red rose on the lower corner.

"The following mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first the team of Wade Barrett and Auralee Raye" Justin announced.

'Glamazon' sounded and Beth Phoenix walked out with a smile. Auralee glared at her. Wade held her arm gently. 'Cult of Personality' replaced Beth's music and he walked out with energy.

"And their opponents… The team of Beth Phoenix and the WWE Champion, CM Punk"

Once everyone was in the ring, Auralee stood face to face with Beth and slapped her across the face. Wade smiled, almost laughing. The referee allowed the divas to start the match.

Auralee started with a fury of punches. She was angry about losing at Summerslam the night before. Beth got away for a few moments to kick her in the gut. Beth lifted Auralee onto her shoulders; but she cupped her arm around Beth's neck and shifted her weight forward to slam her down.

Wade looked impressed on the apron, while still keeping his eye on CM Punk. Auralee went to pick Beth up by her head; but she shoved her away to make a tag to CM Punk. He got into the ring and starred down Auralee. She slapped him, much to the approval of Wade. CM Punk grabbed her arm and shoved her toward Wade and he came into the ring and straight at Punk.

They exchanged punches until Wade got the upper hand. He lifted Punk onto his shoulders. Beth rushed into the ring and hit the back of Wade's knee, causing him to drop Punk. Auralee rushed into the ring and tackled Beth. The referee tried to gain control of the match; but he got hit by Beth's elbow. CM Punk hit the 'GTS' on Wade; but the referee was outside the ring with the divas.

"Hey, get in here" he yelled at the ref.

Once he turned around he got a boot to the face and 'Wasteland' for his efforts. The referee counted for the win. Auralee rolled back into the ring. Wade pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

**After the Show**

Auralee sat in the locker-room lacing her knee high boots up, then she pulled the pant legs of her jeans down over them. She lifted her bag onto her shoulder and walked out the door. She saw Abby talking to Aria at the end of the hall. She knew she didn't want to stop and talk; but it was the only way out of the building.

"Damnit" she cursed under her breath.


	9. Chapter 8

***** I'm pleased with how this story is going. If you guys haven't notice, this story is a sequel to my previous story Iridescent. I would like to see more reviews though. I like to know what people think…even if it is bad******

Chapter 8:

Jealousy

Wade pulled the handle up on his luggage and pulled it behind him. He saw Auralee walking out the woman's locker-room. He felt like he needed to get to know her, since they would be working together closely. He watched her for a moment before walking towards her.

She ran a hand through her black cherry hair and she turned to look at him. She waved a little. As he approached closer, he could tell that she wasn't used to talking to people for long periods of time.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" she replied.

"Don't take this the wrong way; but would you like to go get a drink?"

She looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes. She didn't want to seem completely heartless. "Alright" she answered. He led her down the hall and into the eyesight of Abby and Aria.

"Goodnight Abby" Wade said.

"Goodnight" she replied.

She didn't comment on Auralee walking with him. She hoped something good would come of it, until she saw Philip. He was watching Auralee leave with Wade. She saw the jealousy in his eyes along with longing.

"Philip" she said.

"Don't, I don't want to hear anything" he snapped.

"You don't even know what I was going to say"

"Sure I do. You were going to mention something about Auralee and how I supposedly like her"

Abby pressed her lips together in anger. "Well you do and it's pretty damn obvious" she replied, through clenched teeth. Philip just walked passed them. Aria turned to look at Abby. They both knew something bad was going to happen.

**At the Club**

Auralee parked her rental beside Wade's. They walked towards the entrance and were granted access. "What do you want to drink?" he asked. She thought about it for a moment. "Smirnoff" she replied. He chucked a little and walked over the bar. She sat down at an empty table, taking in her surroundings.

"Here" Wade said, handing her the drink.

"Thanks"

"So, do you like working for the WWE?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was brought up to the main roster from developmental a few weeks ago"

"And you already are in main events? You must have some real talent"

"I do. I'm not bragging, just being factual"

He laughed. He didn't know when the last time he laughed was. Riley had torn his heart out and fed it to the wolves. "What's so funny" Auralee asked.

"Nothing, it's just I don't remember when the last time I laughed like that was" he answered.

She just looked at him; but didn't know what to say.

"May I ask what happened?" she asked.

"You mean between me and Riley?"

"Yeah"

Wade took a long swing from his beer and sat it back down on the table. "Things were falling apart for a while; but I didn't want to see it. After Sydney, her friend, had her baby; she became baby crazy. I told her I didn't want kids right now and that's what started it. After months of arguing, she finally admitted that she was cheating on me" he replied.

"I'm sorry. I only ever met her once. She seemed so sweet"

"She was….until Damon Gilbert almost killed her last year"

"Yeah, I heard about him"

"I'm sure you have. Okay, let's change the subject"

She nodded. She knew Riley was a sensitive topic. He took another swig from his beet and finished it. The music changed and Auralee was beginning to feel out of place. He noticed how uncomfortable she was.

"You don't have to stay, if you're uncomfortable" he said.

"Who says I'm uncomfortable" she replied defensively.

"Your body did. It's screaming it actually"

"I'm fine"

"If you say so"

No one ever challenged her. It surprised her. She finished her drink and felt herself loosen up a little. She knew she needed to get to know him, since they would be working together.

"Do you want another drink?" he asked.

"Are you going to have another?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"Then theses drinks are on me"

Before he could protest, she stood up and headed for the bar. He watched her as she walked. They sway of her hips and the way her hair hugged her back enticed him. She returned moments later with a smile across her face, like she had caught him looking at her.

"Here" she said, handing him the drink.

"Thanks" he replied.

He took a swig and returned the bottle onto the table. "So may I ask what's up with you and Philip?" he asked. Just the mention of his name sent a spark up her spine. "Nothing at all" she replied, almost choking on her drink.

"So then you'd be able to dance with me then" he asked

"Yes" she answered without thinking.

Philip walked into the club just as Wade led Auralee to the dance floor. Anger swelled and he contemplated on just leaving; but he couldn't pull himself away.

Auralee rested a hand on each one of Wade's shoulders. They began to move with the music. Philip watched as Wade's hands slid to her hips. Her eyes wondered and she caught sight of Philip. Her heart started to race just at the smallest sight of him.

"Auralee" Wade said softly.

"Yeah"

"You're a terrible liar"

"What are you talking about?"

"You think I haven't noticed that Philip is watching us? He's watching you"

"Doesn't mean anything"

He moved his hand to cup her cheek. She looked up at him, trying to distract herself from Philip; but it wasn't what she had in mind. Wade's lips crashed down onto hers with precision. Auralee was so stunned, she didn't respond until he was already pulling away.

Once the song was over, Wade let go of Auralee and she stood frozen with what transpired moments before. Her eyes found Philip's and his expression was unreadable. She knew that she shouldn't feel guilty about anything; but deep down she felt the guilt rising.

"Hey, I'm getting tired. I'm going to get some sleep" Auralee said, as she returned to the table.

"No problem, have a good night Auralee"

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, thank you for coming" he said. She gave him a smile. "You're welcome, goodnight". She turned to walk away. She scanned the club for Philip; but he was nowhere to be found. She let out a heavy sigh and walked out of the club.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Melting

The rain hit her like a ton of bricks. In seconds, she was soaked to the bone. She looked around to see where her car was. She caught sight of Philip walking across the street. Instantly, she felt the guilt surface and she knew all she had done was push him away. In that moment, without thinking, she walked after him.

"Philip" she called.

Philip heard Auralee's voice call his name; but he dismissed it and continued walking to his car. He heard heels hitting the cement and he turned to see her running after him. She was completely drenched from head to toe. Her tank top clung to her skin, leaving Philip only to imagine what she looked like without it.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I was going to go back to the hotel and then I saw you out here" she replied only telling half the truth.

"Go back inside with Wade or get in your car. You care completely soaked"

Her eyes narrowed. She didn't like being told what to do. "Why were you watching us?" she asked. He didn't know how to answer her question because he himself didn't know why.

"Aura, he's on the rebound. I just don't want to see you get hurt" he answered.

"He kissed me not the other way around. I only came because I knew how heartbroken he is" she replied.

"I see" he said, then turned to walk away.

She didn't know why his sudden coldness hurt her; but it did. "Philip wait" she called again. He turned once more to look at her. Even soaked, she was beautiful in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know I've been very cold to you since that night at the club and for that I'm sorry" she said.

"I just wanted to be a friend"

"I know. I'm a work in progress"

"That's for sure"

"Auralee" Wade's voice called.

She tuned to see Wade walking towards them. Philip felt the anger swell again. "What are you doing out here? I thought you were going back to the hotel?" he asked.

"I was going; but I saw Philip out here" she answered.

He touched her arm softly and slid his fingers downward until he got to her hand. Philip was almost repulsed by the events. "Wade, why don't you take your hands off her" Philip warned. Wade eyed him and realized he was serious.

"So the rumors are true. Philip does have a liking to Auralee"

"No, I just don't want her to get hurt by someone who's just on the rebound"

"You don't know anything about me"

"I know enough"

Auralee backed away from both men. "Enough, both of you. I'm a big girl and can make my own decisions. Wade, I think you've had a little too much to drink. I'm calling a taxi for you" she said.

"Whatever" Wade muttered.

Once the taxi arrived and Wade got inside, Auralee paid the fair and then turned her attention toward Philip. "I guess you don't need someone looking out for you. You obviously can take care of yourself" Philip said.

Auralee smiled and stepped closer to him. "I wouldn't mind someone looking out for me" she replied and reached out to wrap her arms around his neck. She embraced him and it only to a second for him to wrap his arms around her.

"Goodnight Philip, thank you" she whispered.

"You're welcome, goodnight"

He pulled away from her and watched her walk towards her rental car. She drove off and was on her way to the hotel. He smiled to himself. He could still feel her against him and he knew she was starting to become more to him.

**The Next Day**

Wade awoke feeling like a total asshole. How could he have pushed himself onto a friend of Abby's? He knew he needed to apologize to her and quickly before things turned into a huge mess. He also needed to apologize to Philip for taunting him to fight.

He quickly got a shower and dressed. He picked up the room's phone and dialed the front lobby.

"Could you tell me the room numbers for Auralee Raye and Philip Brooks?" he asked.

"One moment, Mr. Barrett"

Wade waited patiently and received the numbers. 900 for Auralee and 950 for Philip, he thanked the lady and proceeded towards the elevator.

Auralee was first. He hesitated at first but quickly regained his composure and knocked on the door. "Hold on a sec" he heard her say through the door. He smiled at the thought of her rushing around to get dressed. The door flung open and Auralee stood there in jeans and a baby tee.

"Wade" she said.

"Yeah, hey sorry about last night; I got out of hand" he said.

"You're right, you did; but as I told you last night, you had too much to drink"

"It's not really an excuse"

"It's alright. Just don't let it happen again outside of work"

"Deal"

She smiled at him and turned to walk back into her room. He continued to walk down the hall and found Philip's room. He knocked on the door and moments later he answered the door.

"What do you want?" Philip asked in a harsh tone.

"I came to apologize. I was out of line last night"

"Yes, you were"

"You care about her don't you?"

Philip said nothing and Wade took the silence as a yes. "I'll let it go this time; but if it happens again I'll knock your teeth down your throat" he warned. "Alright then" Wade replied and then walked away. He hadn't realized how much he missed a woman's company until he had Auralee in his arms. "Damn you, Riley" he muttered.

**Monday Night Raw: Before Show**

Auralee walked into the building with a clear mind. Abby was waiting for her against the doors to the locker-room. "So much for a clear mind" she thought; but continued to walk towards her.

"What happened last week? You left with Wade" Abby shouted.

"Calm down, I left with him because he seemed like he needed a friend" she replied.

"That was nice of you. Are you feeling alright?"

Abby tried to feel Auralee's forehead. She slapped her hand away. "Get out of here. I'm fine". Abby laughed. Wade approached the two women. Auralee looked at him and gave him a smile to help him relax; but something seemed off with him.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Triangle

"Hello Abby" Wade said and turned his attention to Auralee. She smiled at him; but it faded after seeing the look on his face. Something was wrong and she knew it.

"Aura, I've been thinking a lot since last week and I think I'm going to see if the storyline can be changed" he said.

His words stung and she didn't know why. Abby saw the hurt in Auralee's eyes. "Wade, is this really necessary?" Abby asked. He didn't know how to explain without telling the truth.

"Is this about Philip?" Auralee asked in a shaky voice. She felt like she could cry at any given moment. She was about to lose a friend over something stupid.

"Partially; but mostly it's because of me" Wade answered.

Anger replaced the sorry in a split second. "Wow, why can't you just say it's because of me. Is it so much of a problem being friends with a woman? Had Riley damaged you that much?" she snapped and the tears fell in an angry rage.

She tried to walk away; but he grabbed her arm. Abby eyed him cautiously. "No, it's not about any of those things. It's because I enjoy spending time with you and I don't want to feel that about you. I just wanted to be a friend" he explained.

"Then be a friend. Don't let work get the better of you and don't let Riley take away your dignity"

Wade pulled her into his arms to embrace her tightly. Abby smiled. She knew Auralee was slowly changing. When he let go of her, he wanted to kiss her like he had in the club; but it was obvious that she wouldn't appreciate that unless it was work related. It killed him to think maybe no other woman could appeal to him the way Riley had; but Auralee was beginning to shine through.

"I'll see you in a little while" he said.

"Okay"

Once he was out of sight, Auralee turned to Abby with a pleading look upon her face. "Abby, what am I going to do? It's obvious he likes me; but I just don't think there is that spark like there is between me and …." She trailed off, realizing she had never told her about the connection she felt between her and Philip.

Abby smiled. "You mean between you and Philip" she said. Auralee wanted to take back her words; but it was way too late for that. "Yeah" she finally said.

"Don't worry about Wade. He will change soon enough. Riley defiantly broke him down. Philip cares about you and probably has from the time he met you. Just relax and go with the flow and I'll talk to you late. I've got a match tonight for once."

**The Show**

The crowd was electric and Auralee loved going out there and performing in front of them. At the start of the show, AJ came out to address the main event.

"Your current WWE Champion has asked for a rematch against Wade and a rematch is what he will get. Tonight it will be Wade Barrett vs. CM Punk."

The crowd cheered in approval. Michael Cole commented on Auralee becoming Wade's manager. Abby's music sounded and she walked out onto the stage with a huge smile upon her face. They cheered her loudly and she soaked it all in. Eve Torres's music was next and the crowd booed her and she shrugged it off.

The match didn't last long. Abby powerbombed her and covered for the win. After several matches and promo's the main event was next. Wade Barrett made his way to the ring with Auralee at his side. Wade knew this was the storyline; but he was really starting to enjoy having her around. CM Punk came out with a fury of energy. He glared at Wade and deep down he was kind of enjoying this feud.

He looked over at Auralee and wanted to smile at her; but he was in character. He watched Wade touch her and jealousy stirred inside again. He was going to have to get over it. It was their storyline. The referee called for the bell to start the match.

Wade taunted Punk, which only fueled his anger more. They locked up; but Wade had too much physical power and shoved him away. Punk returned and started the fury of punches and kicked. Auralee showed concern for Wade and slammed her hand on the mat for encouragement. As he ran towards the ropes, Auralee grabbed his leg. He shouted at her and turned to get a boot in the face by Wade.

Wade lifted Punk up onto his shoulders and delivered 'Wasteland'. He covered him and picked up the win. Auralee got into the ring and held his arm up. He turned and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and their lips met in a passion fury.

**After the Show**

Philip sat in his locker-room staring at the tiled floor. They storyline between him, Auralee and Wade was seriously starting to affect him emotionally. He remembered the way they kissed in the ring and it aggravated his jealously again. He imaging himself being the one to kiss her like that and it set his body on fire.

"Oh man, what am I going to do?" he asked himself.

Auralee walked out of the locker-room and saw Wade walking in her direction. She gave him a smile and waved. Once he got close enough to her, he tried to smile at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Aura, I really think this storyline should change" he replied.

"Do what you want to do"

"It's not you. I hope you know that"

"Then what is it about really? Tell me the truth"

Wade reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. "There is something about you that just calls me. I crave your company. In the ring tonight, that kiss was absolutely perfect. I wanted more" he admitted. Desire filled his voice and left her body feeling hot.

"I honestly think Riley has you so broken down that any woman could make you feel that way" she replied.

"That's just it; I've tested that theory before. It's only been you that's made me feel this way"

"I see"

"Like, right now I want to kiss you"

Auralee's heart started to race; but remembered the hurt look on Philip's face when Wade had kissed her last week. Her eyes started to quiver and Wade noticed. His hand fell from her face and returned to his side.

"It's alright; you don't have to tell me anything. I already know that Philip's made his way into your heart"

"Yes; but my heart it plenty big enough; I care about you to. You are my friends and if the storyline is too much for you, then I understand if you feel the need to have it changed.

"Okay"

He walked passed her and she felt as though she lost him. Tears streamed down her face.

"Auralee" Philip's voice echoed in the empty hall.

She turned to look at him. He saw the tears falling from her eyes. "What happened?" he asked.

"I think I may have lost a friend" she replied.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hotel and we can talk"

"Okay"

He escorted her out of the building and into his rental car. She sat down and was silent the entire trip to the hotel.


	12. Chapter 11

******Well Auralee's character is about to become more complex…and I hope I don't turn readers away; but I needed a challenge in writing. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter.******

Chapter 11:

Confusion

Philip opened the door for Auralee and she stepped out of his car. They walked toward the hotel. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. At the service desk, Philip got their room. He handed Auralee the key to her room and they walked towards the elevator.

He unlocked his room and they walked inside. She left her bag at the door. "Sit down and I'll get you a drink". Auralee sat down on the oversized chair. She pulled her knees up against her chest. Philip handed her a bottle of water and sat down in the chair next to her.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Before the show tonight, Wade said that he wanted to have the storyline changed. I figured it was because of what happened outside the club last week. He avoided answering me about it until after the show. He told me that he enjoyed my company and that he wanted to kiss me" she said.

Tears started to swell again. "So I told him that if he had the storyline changed, I understood. All he said was okay and then walked away. I feel like I lost him." The tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. He reached over to wipe a tear from her cheek. His hand lingered on her face.

"Don't worry. He is still your friend. He's just trying to sorry through his feelings" he said.

"I feel bad for being so harsh, when I know what he's gone through"

"I don't think you were harsh"

"Thanks"

She reached to put her arms around him. He held onto her, embracing her. Her hair was soft under his chin. "Feel better?" he asked.

"A little, thank you"

"Aura, you are a friend and I don't like to see you so upset"

"Thanks; but I'm alright"

She stood up and started to walk toward the door. Philip didn't know if he should stop her or let her go. "I think I should go" she said. He stood up and walked toward her. "Do you have to? I thought maybe we could talk more" he asked.

She searched his eyes and felt herself cave. "Sure, we can do that" she said with a small smile. They ordered room service and talked about work, friends, music, and life. She was still eating, when he stood up.

"I'm going to get a quick shower while you're still eating" he said.

"Okay"

She felt a lot better about things now; but now her emotions were in overdrive knowing he was in the shower in the next room. She didn't know if she could deny the attraction anymore; but the problem now was she was starting to feel close with Wade as well.

Moments later, she heard the water stop. He stepped out of the bathroom in just jeans. Her heart skipped an entire beat. He turned to look at her and smiled. His skin glistened with water droplets. She wanted to run her hands up his bare chest.

"Find something you like? You're starring" Philip asked, with a sly grin across his face. The heat crept up her face and into her cheeks. "Sorry" she murmured. He laughed and walked closer to her. His closeness made the heat even hotter. Her hands felt clammy and her mouth felt dry.

He starred at her trying to find a way to back away. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked. She could feel his breath on her lips. "Not exactly" she replied. He reached for her and pulled her even closer to him.

"I want to kiss you" he said softly.

"What is with everyone wanting to kiss me tonight?" she asked with a smile.

"I don't know, maybe because you're beautiful"

She felt her resistance break at his words. Philip tilted her head up and his lips met hers softly. Her hands touched his bare skin of his chest. He deepened the kiss and his pierced tongue touched hers. Her body ignited and the desire filled her.

When his lips left hers, she felt cold and empty. "I've wanted to do that for a while now" he admitted. She searched his eyes for any hint of lies. "Why haven't you?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know; but there is something about you that draws me in"

She realized that he pretty much said the same thing as Wade earlier that night. She didn't know how to feel about either man at that moment. "I think I should go" she said, getting up from the chair she was sitting on.

"It was nice talking to you" he said.

"Yeah it was"

She walked toward the door and opened it. "Goodnight, Aura" he said. She looked at him and the look on his face drew her in again. "Goodnight" she said and walked out the door, closing it behind her. She let out a long sigh as her bottom lip quivered. The tears were pending and everything was so confusing to her.

As she walked down the hall, Wade was walking in her direction. She stopped dead in front of her door. He walked passed her without a glance. The tears broke through and then he stopped and turned to look at her. She looked up at him, tears running down her face.

"Aura" he said softly.

"So it's true then?"

"What's true?"

"I really did lose you as a friend haven't I?"

Wade immediately closed the distance between them. "Why would you think such a thing?" he asked. She wiped her eyes from the tears. "Because of what happened after work tonight; and if I wouldn't have been crying just now, you would have just kept walking" she said between sobs.

"Aura, what do you want me to say?" he asked.

"Just say that you won't stop being my friend"

He looked into her eyes and saw the hidden pain behind them. He knew there was something in her past to make her act that way. Wade reached up to touch her cheek. "I promise, no matter what happens, I'll be there for you" he replied.

"I'm so sorry that I was so harsh today"

"Auralee, enough; there is nothing to apologize for"

She started to cry again and he pulled her into his arms. She clung onto him. "Unfortunately, it doesn't change how I feel about you" he said. The word unfortunately made her blood run cold. He thought caring about her was unfortunate. Auralee backed out of his arms immediately.

"You think caring about me is unfortunate?" she asked.

"What! No"

She turned to open the door; but he turned her around. She was pinned against the door and she couldn't go anywhere. "Caring about you is not unfortunate. It's unfortunate that my feeling go unreturned"

"I do care about you. I'm confused about who I care for more" she answered.

Wade looked at her and saw more tears threatening to spill over her eyes. He leaned in and placed his lips onto hers. Her body reacted and she returned the kiss. His hands slid up her sides and up her arms. His kiss was very different from Philip's. His was more aggressive and Philip's was more passionate.

He pulled away and looked at her. "Goodnight, Auralee" he said and walked away with a smile. Her body shook and she felt even more confused about her feelings.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Contender

For the next week, she avoided conversations with both Wade and Philip; but she knew she wasn't going to be able to avoid them forever. Raw was soon approaching and nothing had been mentioned about a change. Abby tried to call her several times; but she felt that she couldn't even talk to her.

Auralee walked into the airport and got on the plane. She flew in silence, letting her mind wander and return to last Monday. Philip had kissed her and so had Wade. She was in turmoil over it. Never in a million years did she think she would be this torn between two men.

**Monday Night Raw: Before Show**

Abby walked into the arena and walked into the woman's locker-room to wait for Auralee; but Eve was inside. Their history was of jealousy and hatred. Eve eyed her; but paid no attention. Auralee walked in several moments later.

"Abby, what are you doing in here?" Auralee asked.

"I've been worried about you. You didn't answer any of my calls"

"I know, I'm sorry; but I'm feeling a little off"

"Could I have something to do with two men fighting over you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Abby smiled. "A little bit." Auralee sat down on a chair with a heavy sigh escaping her mouth. "Philip kissed me Monday night" she started. Abby squealed. "Oh my god that's so great". Auralee shook her head. "But so did Wade" Abby's eyes widened.

"So you're telling me that both guys kissed you Monday night?" Abby asked.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you"

"Wow, I don't know what to say"

"Me either"

"Auralee, I think this is something you need to figure out on your own; but I'll be here for you when you need to talk"

"Thank you"

Abby walked out of the locker-room. Auralee started to change her clothes, when there was a knock on the door. When she opened the door, Philip was standing there. She gave him a hesitant smile.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" she replied.

"Are you alright? You've been avoiding me"

"I'm fine"

Philip reached to touch her face. "Why are you avoiding me? Is it because I kissed you?" he asked. She looked at him and saw the hurt and longing in his eyes. She didn't know what to say; but she knew she needed to come up with something.

"I needed some time to think" she answered quietly. Though true; it wasn't the whole truth.

"Aura, I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"For making you uncomfortable. I shouldn't have kissed you"

Her head shot up and she stared at him long and hard. "Don't apologize for that and don't apologize for kissing me either. The feeling was mutual" She said.

"And what about now? Is it still mutual?" he asked.

Philip wanted to kiss her again in that very moment; but the way she was acting made it seem like there was something she was hiding.

Yes, it's still mutual" she answered, to his surprise.

Philip smiled at her and pulled her closer to him. His lips pressed onto hers softly and she tilted her head to angle it just right. His hand held the curve of her lower back, drawing her closer to him. Her lips parted once more and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, touching hers.

He pulled back, just as she went to grip his shirt for leverage. Her eyes slowly opened and he left her wanting more. His smile made the butterflies start to flutter in her stomach.

"I should probably go and get changed for tonight" he said.

"Yeah, I need to finish doing that" she replied.

"I'll see you later"

"Yeah"

He leaned over and kissed her cheek and walked out of the locker-room and into Wade Barrett. Auralee's eyes widened in shock. Wade's expression was that of betrayal and she knew it was her fault. She was no better than Riley.

"I'll see you out there" Wade said and walked away.

Philip turned to look at Auralee and saw the tears starting to form, and then he realized that she had feelings for him as well. He wasn't about to give up on her. He welcomed the challenge; but he hated seeing him so upset.

"Aura, worry about him later. We have a show to do very soon" Philip said.

"Okay"

Auralee closed the door and let everything go as she dressed. She knew that this was probably going to be the best acting job she'd ever done.

**Monday Night Raw: The Show**

Going through the show was extremely hard for Auralee. Considering what happened earlier; but the show must go on as people say. Wade Barrett came out to the ring with Auralee by his side. Justine Roberts handed him a microphone.

"Well last week I was victorious over the WWE Champion, CM Punk and the week before Auralee and I defeated him and Beth Phoenix. I think I should be granted a title shot" he said.

Though partially face, the crowd booed at the way he asked for the title shot Auralee smiled and placed her hand on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat through her fingertips.

AJ Lee walked out onto the stage. "Wade, I agree with you. You do deserve a title shot; but you'll have to earn it like everyone else. So tonight, you will be in a match and the winner will be the number one contender. Oh and your opponent is….John Cena"

Wade smiled. He wouldn't mind getting his hands on Cena one more time.

**Main Event**

Wade's music sounded and he walked out with Auralee trailing behind him. He posed for the fans on the second rope. Auralee clapped for him. He kissed her quickly and she got out of the ring. 'Cult of Personality' started and CM Punk came out with his usual energy.

CM Punk walked around the ring and pulled up a chair. He watched Wade and Auralee. John Cena made his way to the ring. The crowd in its usual split of boos and cheers. Auralee glanced over at CM Punk. He paid no attention. His attention was on John Cena and Wade Barrett.

The referee called for the start of the match. John and Wade locked up; but neither could get the shove, so Wade took the first open shot. John punched him back and the fist fight started. Auralee was behind Wade every moment. She kept her eye on Punk.

John hit the five knuckle shuffle and was setting Wade up for the 'Attitude Adjustment'. Wade wiggled out and hit John with a big boot. Auralee slammed the mat in encouragement. Wade lifted John onto his shoulders; but John wiggled out and back body dropped Wade to the outside of the ring.

Auralee backed away. Concern was written on her face, as Wade slowly got to his feet. CM Punk stood up from the chair and starred him down. Wade ignored him and rolled back into the ring before the count of ten. The fight continued and John hit Wade with a superplex before long and then lifted him up onto his shoulders and delivered the 'Attitude Adjustment'.

Auralee screamed in shock as the referee started the count. Wade put his foot on the bottom rope to stop the count. She squealed with delight; but Punk was getting frustrated. He stood up and slid into the ring, just as Wade was getting the upper hand on Cena. Punk took his belt and hit him in the head with it, causing the disqualification. John turned to look at Punk and also received a title shot to the head. The two contenders were laid out by the champion, as the show went off the air.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Torn

**After the Show**

Auralee rushed down the hall toward the locker-room before her tears fell. She didn't want sympathy from anyone. She slammed the door closed and let the tears fall.

"Auralee" Aria said softly.

She looked up and saw Abby's sister standing there. She hadn't realized that anyone was in the room with her before she let everything go. Aria looked over, concern etched on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's complicated"

"Philip and Wade stuff?"

"Yeah…."

"Sweetie, I can't really understand how you're feeling; because I've never been there myself. Ask Abby, she's been through it"

"She told me it's something I need to figure out myself"

"That is true"

Aria reached for her and hugged her tightly. "Everything will work out eventually" she said. Auralee nodded and watched Aria leave. She changed quickly and gathered her things together; but before she could finish there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell?" she grumbled, she opened the door and her eyes went wide from shock.

"Hello Aura" he said.

"Tyler" she answered almost breathlessly.

"Nice to see you"

"How the hell did you get back here?"

"Backstage pass" he said with a sly grin.

"You wasted your time. I don't want to see or talk to you"

She started to close the door; but her place his hand on the door to prevent it from being shut. "Not so fast, Aura" he said and pushed his way into the locker-room.

"Get away from me" she snapped.

"You're still the same as I remember"

"I've changed"

"Hmm…maybe a little; but you're still hot"

"You're disgusting"

"Oh come on, you didn't' think that five years ago"

"Things change, now get the hell out"

Wade walked down the hall and he knew he'd have to walk passed the woman's locker-room to leave the building. He stopped when he saw the door open. He heard Auralee's voice yell at someone to get out and instincts kicked in.

"Come on love, you know you don't mean that" Tyler purred.

"I'm dead serious" Auralee replied.

"I think she said to leave" Wade's voice sounded behind Tyler.

Auralee looked over and saw him. His eyes glaring a hole into Tyler. She was smiling on the inside. Tyler turned to look at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Tyler asked, unimpressed.

"A friend" Wade replied.

"Well, friend, mind your own business if you know what's good for you"

Wade snapped and grabbed Tyler by the collard of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall. Auralee was stunned by how quick it happened.

"You need to leave now" Wade said through clenched teeth.

Wade let go of Tyler. "This won't be the last time you see me Aura. Mark my words" he said and ran towards the exit. Auralee relaxed slightly; but she tensed when Wade looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm okay"

"Good"

Wade turned and started to walk away. Auralee reached and took hold of his arm. "Wait" she said softly. He let out a sigh and turned to look at her. "What?" he asked, almost harshly.

"I'm sorry about earlier" she said.

"Why apologize? You seem to have made your choice"

She realized that he must have seen everything or close to everything. "Actually I haven't made any choice" she walked closer to him and placed her hand on his chest.

"Do you like playing these games?" he asked.

"No, I don't. I hate that this is so complicated; but if you care about me as much as you say you do, then you shouldn't give up on me so easily"

Auralee removed her hand and walked passed him to the locker-room. He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. Her eyes moved in every direction. Being that close to him made her heart race uncontrollably.

"I don't plan on giving up on you until you make it clear that you don't want me" he said softly. His lips were so close to hers that she could feel his breath on them.

"I'm always going to want you as a friend no matter what" she said.

He ran his hand through her hair. "I appreciate that". She placed her hand on top of his. "Thank you" she said.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For making Tyler leave"

"You're welcome; but if I may ask, what happened?"

She stepped back and sat down in a chair. Wade leaned against the wall. He wanted to hold her close and never let her go; but he wanted to give her space to explain who Tyler was.

"Tyler was an old boyfriend from six years ago. We were together a year before I realized that I had a will of my own. He never let me make my own decisions. He only cared about my looks and sex. To be honest I don't know why he showed up; but I can say that it isn't for a good reason" Auralee answered.

"Did he ever physically hurt you?" Wade asked.

Auralee became silent and Wade took that as a yes answer. He closed the space and pulled her to stand. "He won't hurt you again" he said. Auralee reached up to touch his face.

"Can I please kiss you?" he asked.

She smiled and quickly pressed her lips onto his. His hand hugged the curve of her lower back, drawing her closer to him. Her heart quickened and she felt like she was on cloud nine. His tongue slipped into her mouth. Before she knew it he had backed her up against the wall. His lips left her mouth and found the soft flesh of her neck. Her hands gripped his shirt and lightly touched his bare skin of his sides and stomach. She felt his lips touch the tops of her breasts and she knew that it needed to stop.

"Wade, I need to go" she said softly and he stopped. He looked at her and smiled.

"Right, I got a little carried away, sorry"

"Don't be sorry"

Wade smiled and kissed her lips once more. "You're so addicting" he said. She smiled and walked over to her bags. He watched her pick her things up. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She mesmerized him and he was beginning to think it was a problem.

"Goodnight, Aura"

"Goodnight"

He turned and walked away. Auralee felt torn once again and felt ashamed of herself for having feelings for two men. She needed to make a choice; but she didn't want to lose the other as a friend. She felt that she would once she made a choice.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Gone

Auralee walked into her hotel room and slumped down onto the bed, without changing her clothes. Her mind was on Philip and Wade. On top of that, Tyler showing up at the woman's locker-room; and most of all the dreaded fact that she needed to make a choice between the two.

She heard a knock of the door and slowly got up to answer the door. Abby stood there with a look of concern on her face.

"What's up?" Auralee asked.

"I'm worried about you" Abby admitted.

"Why?"

"I know how you feel. I was torn between John and Mason for quite some time before John ended things with me"

Auralee looked at Abby. She never knew that John was the one that broke things off with her.

"How did Mason come along anyway?" Auralee asked, curiosity sinking in.

"I had to work with him in an angle and that's where it started; but mostly because he protected me from Damon"

"Isn't he his half-brother?"

"Yes; but he still protected me from him. He kissed me that night and it made things difficult between John and me" Abby explained.

Auralee slumped back onto the bed and let out a long heavy sigh.

"I don't know what to do. Philip is so passionate and sweet; but Wade is aggressive, carefree, and sweet. I like it both"

Auralee started to cry. Abby sat down next to her and patted her back gently, trying to soothe her. Black streaks streamed down her cheeks. Abby was about to say something until a text appeared on her phone. Auralee snuggled into the pillow and Abby reached into her pocket to pull out her phone.

"_Babe, where are you?"_ the text read and she smiled knowing that Mason was always concerned for her. She quickly typed her message.

"_At Auralee's hotel room, she needs a friend at the moment. I'll be back when I can. I love you"_

"_I love you too, talk to you later"_

Abby retuned her phone to her pocket. Auralee looked up at her. "Mason?" she asked. "Yes, don't worry I don't need to leave". Auralee smiled slightly and tried to think of something to talk about; but nothing came to mind except Tyler's appearance. She sat up and faced Abby. "I need to tell you something". Abby looked concerned again.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Tyler was at the arena tonight. He found me at the woman's locker-room"

"Wait, Tyler your ex-boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you call the police?"

"I didn't get a chance to, Wade made him leave"

Abby's eyes widened upon hearing the information. "Oh Christ" she said softly. Auralee's eyes blinked several times before saying something. "Abby, what's wrong?" Abby snapped out of the trance and looked at the distraught woman in front of her.

"I ran into Wade before I came here. He seemed out of it so I asked him what was wrong. He didn't answer; but I recognized the look on his face. It was the same one that he had when Riley was attached by Damon"

Hearing Abby say that made Wade's actions more understandable, after being powerless to protect Riley from Damon, he wasn't going to make the same mistake with her. "So he feels he needs to fix the mistake he made?" Auralee asked.

"No, it just means that he's going to be even more protective of you"

"And more confrontations with Philip"

"Yeah…"

Auralee snuggled back into the pillow. "I think I need some time alone". Abby took the hint and left the room. Auralee could hear the door close before she drifted to sleep.

**Abby**

Abby walked down the hall towards the elevator when a young man around six foot and with sandy brown hair. His eyes were brightest shade of green she had ever seen and she felt that she had seen him before. He stepped out from the elevator with a smile and Abby walked inside; but as the doors were closing she knew who he was and where he was going.

"Oh hell" she said digging into her pocket for her phone. She typed a new text message that read _"Just saw Tyler head for Auralee's room. I'm stuck in the elevator. Please go see what's going on"_ and sent it to Philip, Wade, Aria, John and Mason. She realized after she sent it that Aria, John, Philip and Mason wouldn't know what she was talking about, so she quickly sent them another message that read_ "Tyler is an obsessive ex-boyfriend with history of violence"_. She hoped someone would get to her before something happened.

**Outside the Elevator**

Tyler made his way to Auralee's door and with a smile he knocked on the door. Moments later Auralee answered the door, sleep still evident in her eyes; but as soon as she saw him terror replaced the tired look on her face.

"I told you that it wouldn't be the last time you saw me" he said.

"Get out of here"

"Now now, where is the fun in that?"

She glared at him and turned to close the door; but again he stopped her. He pulled a damp white cloth from his pocket and quickly covered her mouth with it. She screamed once; but soon her body fell limp in his arms.

"Sweet dreams Aura, let's get out of here"

He pulled her to a standing position and helped her to the back staircase. He jammed the door behind him and then carried her down the stairs and out to a waiting car in the parking lot.

Wade finally got to Auralee's floor and saw her door was open. He ran the rest of the way. "Aura" he yelled. Her things were still inside but she was nowhere to be found. He looked down and saw the white cloth on the floor. He picked it up and recognized the smell of chloroform.

"Damnit" he yelled, punching the wall next to him.

"What happened?" Philip's voice sounded.

Wade looked up and saw Philip and Aria standing there. John and Mason were next to walk up. They turned and saw Abby running down the hall.

"Auralee" Abby said softly.

"She's gone" Wade replied.

"What do you mean gone?" Philip asked.

"This cloth had chloroform on it. She was gone when I got here"

"This can't be happening" Abby said and tears started to sting her eyes.

Mason wrapped a comforting arm around her and she buried her face in his chest. Aria looked at John and hugged him tightly. Wade leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "I've failed again" he said in a whisper.

"No, this isn't your fault" a voice sounded from outside the group.

Abby looked up from Mason's chest and saw Riley's red hair and warm toned skin. Wade felt a weight crash down upon his heart. Philip couldn't believe she was there after everything that happened.

"Riley, what are you doing here?" Aria asked.

"Trying to find my brother and talk some sense into him" she replied.

"Your brother?" Philip asked.

"Yeah, Tyler"

"You've got to be kidding. I've never known you had a brother and we were together for over a year" Wade snapped.

Riley looked at him and guilt sprung onto her face. "I didn't want you to know; only Abby knew. I never thought he would go this far" she said softly her voice cracking with the apparent sadness. Abby left Mason's arms and hugged her best friend tightly.

"I'm sorry" she cried.

"Don't Riley, this isn't your fault either" Abby replied.

"We need to bring the police into this" John said.

"I'll call them" Wade replied and walked away from the group.

Riley watched him closely and when he was out of ear range she turned to Abby. "Is he dating Auralee?" she asked. "No, but there is feelings there" Abby replied.


	16. Chapter 15

*****I'm sorry that these chapters are taking so long to come out but I've been going through some things that prevent me from writing; but on a better note….I'd like to know what you guys want. Who did you want to see Auralee end up with? ******

Chapter 15:

Scarlet

Philip paced back and forth across the hall in front of Auralee's hotel room. Wade leaned against the wall trying to ignore the fact that his ex-girlfriend was among the group. He felt that he had broken his promise to Auralee. He remembered telling her earlier that night that Tyler wouldn't hurt her anymore and now she was kidnapped by him.

"I'm going to head back to the room and pack all our things up. I'll meet you later okay" Mason said to Abby. She looked at him, unable to form words in her mouth, so she nodded.

The police finally arrived and everyone that knew of the problem made their statement. Riley gave a full description and places he likes to hang. John escorted Aria away from the group to head back to their room. Philip looked at Abby and then to Riley. He couldn't make eye contact with Wade, knowing how he must be feeling at that present moment.

"I think we all should try and get some rest" Philip suggested.

"You're right" Abby agreed.

Riley squeezed her hand tightly and then let go. She saw the anguish upon Wade's face and then she knew that they should talk. Philip got the vibe that he needed to leave. "Come on Abby, I'll walk you back to your room" he said.

Abby nodded and walked beside him down the hall. Wade couldn't look at Riley. His mind was in a hundred different places and his heart was in turmoil.

"Wade, I think we should talk" Riley said breaking the silence.

"About what?" he snapped.

"There isn't any more you can do right now, come on lets go somewhere and talk"

Wade let out an annoyed sigh but followed her anyway. "I'm sorry. This wasn't the way I wanted you to know I was in town" she said softly.

"Why exactly are you here?" he asked.

"Tyler mostly; but I wanted to talk to you to. I didn't like how things were left"

"How did you expect them to be? You cheated on me"

"I know you and I'm sorry. When I heard that Tyler was looking Auralee, I knew I needed to come and try to talk to him"

"Talking won't do any good. He's a Damon wannabe"

The mentioning of Damon's name sent a chill up Riley's spine. She was the first victim of his sick twisted mind games. "Wade, please. He is my brother" she said in a whisper; but loud enough that he could hear her.

"I don't care. He kidnapped Auralee. He's no better than Damon in my book; and I'm not any different than I was either. I couldn't protect you and I couldn't protect her"

Riley stopped walking and turned to face him. "That wasn't your fault. Damon was extremely cunning. He wouldn't have found me no matter what. Tyler is very obsessed with Auralee. This isn't your fault either. Stop blaming yourself for things that are not your fault" she explained.

"I need to be alone" he said.

"Wade, please talk to me. Bottling things inside isn't good"

"Since when do you care about what's good for me?"

"Okay, I deserved that; but I do care and always will care"

"There isn't anything to say"

"You care a lot about her don't you?"

"Does it matter?"

Riley felt anger rage to the surface. "Fine, whatever, don't talk to me. I don't need to be snapped at for trying to be a friend" she said and started to walk away. "Riley, wait" he said and she turned to look at him. "Yes, I do care about her a lot" he said again. She smiled and continued to walk away.

**Auralee**

Auralee awoke stiff and groggy. Her eyes found her bound hands and panic settled in. She sat up and looked around. She was lying on a bed and the room was small; but she figured it was a hotel room somewhere or an apartment.

"Oh you're awake" Tyler's voice scarred her. She scooted back away from him.

"Get away from me" she said, her voice cracking under fear.

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are you"

"What do you want?"

"You"

"I'm never going to want you"

He closed the space between them and reached out to touch her face. She cringed at his touch and she closed her eyes so she didn't have to look at him. "Look at me" he demanded. His tone scarred her even more and her eyes opened automatically.

"You are mine and no one else will have you" he said.

"You're delusional"

"I love that fight in you. It turns me on"

She spit in his face, disgusted by him. He lifted his hand and slapped her across the face. "You will behave or I'll drug you again" he said and walked out of the room. Tear spilled from her eyes and she wiped away the blood that was running down her lip. She called for help silently.

**The Next Day**

Vince McMahon heard of Auralee's kidnapping and aloud Wade the night off. Wade sat in his hotel room and just stared at his phone. He was waiting for any news about Auralee. He heard several knocks on his door and he ignored all of them.

"Come on Wade, open up" Riley called from outside the door.

He slowly got up to answer the door. Riley smiled at him and walked passed him and entered his room. "What do you want?" he asked. She noticed that he hadn't changed, nor slept. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep or maybe tears.

"Stop torturing yourself, this isn't your fault no matter what you think" she said.

"She's right you know" Philip's voice came from the doorway.

Riley turned to look at him and smiled. Wade eyed Philip curiously. "Why are you here?" he asked. Philip shoved his hands in his pockets. "I may not like you much; but it's pointless to blame yourself for something that isn't your fault"

"You guys don't get it. I told her that he wouldn't hurt her anymore and what happened? That son-of-a-bitch kidnapped her. I broke a promise"

Philip realized that he must have been with her after the show for him to have said that to her. Jealousy swelled again; but he suppressed it for Auralee's sake. Riley gently touched Wade's arm. Her phone started to ring from her pocket. Her eyes widened and showed the two men her caller I.D.

"Answer it" Philip said.

She swallowed hard and hit the answer button. "Hello" she said as calmly as she could. "Hello sister" Tyler replied. His voice sounded dark and no himself at all.

"What are you doing? Have you gone crazy?"

"Not at all, I'm just taking what's mine"

"Tyler, she's a person no an object for possession"

"Oh dear Riley, you know little"

"Where is she?"

"She's fine and that's all you need to talk. Oh and tell Wade that she's sweet tasting" he laughed and hung up. Riley looked at Wade and she knew that he had heard what Tyler said. His fists were clenched and his eyes were dark with anger.

"I hope the cops traced that call" Philip said.

"Me too" Riley replied.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Lose End

Auralee sat up from the uncomfortable bed she was lying on. Her lip was swollen from the slap Tyler had given her hours earlier. She knew that her phone was still in her pocket; but she didn't want to risk her friends by them coming after her. Philip's smile came to her mind and it warmed her heart. She wondered if he was getting along with Wade.

"Sweet Aura" Tyler purred from the doorway.

"I have nothing to say to you"

"You may want to hear this"

Auralee crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Tyler. He smiled smugly. "My sister is in town. That means poor Wade is probably going in circles" he laughed and Auralee put two and two together. Riley was Tyler's sister and she was back. Her heart went out to Wade, hoping that she hadn't hurt him.

"He doesn't care about you. He still wants Riley"

"Maybe he does still want her; but you are wrong. He does care about me"

Tyler closed the distance between them. He grabbed her arm tightly and lifted her to her feet. "Do you have feeling for him?" he asked. Her eyes narrowed and she tried to get out of his grasp.

"I have feelings for two men and neither one are you" the words were out of her mouth before she could think. He smiled at her realization. She had just put Wade in danger. Thankfully he didn't know about Philip. Tyler quickly pressed his lips onto her and she tried to push him away. His grip tightened on her arm. She kicked him in the knee and he broke contact. He back handed her and she fell to the floor.

"Watch your actions or someone you care about will end up hurt" he said and then walked out of the room. She wanted to get away but she didn't know how. Philip and Wade came back into her mind she suddenly came up with an idea.

**The Hotel**

Philip finished packing his things up and walked out into the hallway. Abby and Aria were walking with Riley down the hall.

"Abby" he called. She turned to look at him. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. He caught up to them and gently touched her arm. "I'm worried" she said softly.

"I know so am I" he said.

His phone started to ring and his eyes widened when he saw the name on the call.

"Aura, god, where are you?" he answered.

"Shh, I can't talk long. Tyler doesn't know I have my phone still"

Riley turned in immediately. Abby clung to her sister, trying to listen. Philip's heart raced when her voice echoed in his ear.

"Okay, where are you?" he asked again.

"Apartment building, all I see is a restaurant in Chinese and a park across the street. Listen to me, Wade is in danger. He forced me to admit that I cared about him. I never mentioned your name so you're safe. I have to go. Please get me out of here"

Before Philip could say anything else, she hung up. Abby looked at him confused.

"What's going on?" Aria asked.

"She said that Wade's in danger and she described where she is" he replied.

Riley felt numb and hurt. She couldn't believe her own brother was crossing a line she couldn't forgive. "Call the police and give the information" Aria said.

"I will. Abby, are you alright?" he asked.

"It's nothing" she replied.

Her tone made it hard for him to believe her. Riley followed her. Philip pulled his phone back out and called the police station. He gave the information she told him.

**Auralee**

Auralee held her phone close to her heart. Hearing Philip's voice made her heart race; but then her mind went to Wade. She wondered how he was doing with Riley around. She heard sirens outside and wondered if they were storming the building.

Tyler walked into the room. Anger was apparent on his face. He grabbed her hard by the arm and her phone fell onto the floor. He saw the phone and the anger swelled even more.

"You" was all he said. He slammed his foot down and smashed her phone. His attention went back to her. "Sorry, but I can't leave any lose ends" he said. He kissed her lips quickly and then she felt the tip of a blade. He hesitated for a second and then she felt the burn as he plunged the knife into her abdomen.

Her eyes went wide and quickly dropped her to knees. Tyler opened the window and climbed out just as the police kicked the door down. Auralee fell the rest of the way back onto the floor. She heard them call for an ambulance before it went dark.

**The Hotel Lobby**

Abby sat down next to Mason and leaned against him. John and Aria were talking to Riley. Philip sat beside Abby and Wade leaned against a wall. A police officer walked into the lobby and everyone went still, wondering where Auralee was.

"Where is Auralee? Abby asked.

"We found her but she's in the hospital. Tyler stabbed her just before we arrived" he said.

Philip felt numb and he looked over at Wade. His expression was that of guilt and utter despair. He realized that he cared about her as much as he did. Riley couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her own brother attempted to kill Auralee.

"How is she doing?" Riley asked.

"She'll recover but it's going to take time. She's at the hospital on 1st street"

"Thank you"

Riley walked out the door and the others quickly followed.

**The Hospital**

Philip walked into Auralee's room first and saw her sleeping body lying there. There were several bruises on her arms and one on her cheek. Her bottom lip was split. He sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"God, Aura, I'm so sorry" he said.

He reached for her hand and held it. Riley walked into the room. She had to see the damage for herself. "Wade was right" she said. Philip looked at her. "About what?"

"My brother is a Damon wannabe"

"No, he's different. Damon didn't stab anyone"

Riley took one last look at Auralee and then walked out of the room. Wade was sitting in a chair outside of the room and she sat sown next to him. "How does she look?" he asked. She sighed and shifted in her chair to look at him. "You need to see for yourself. You were there for me" she replied.

"Philip is in there. I don't want to intrude"

"Stop being petty, she was stabbed and I doubt he'll argue with you"

"Okay"

He stood up and walked toward her room. He stopped at the doorway. Philip looked up and saw him. Wade walked into the room and sat down in the chair on the other side of the bed.

"I was wondering when you were going to come in here" Philip said.

"I didn't want to intrude"

"Wade, right now she needs everyone that care about her, including you"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Partnership

Auralee opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital bed. She looked around and saw Philip asleep on her right and Wade asleep on her left. She smiled and then left the pain in her abdomen; and then she remembered Tyler plunging a knife there,

"Oh you're awake" a voice said from the doorway.

Auralee looked up and saw a young woman with red hair and bright green eyes. "Riley" she said softly and then looked at Wade. "I'll tell the nurse that you're awake" Riley said and walked out of the room.

Moments later a nurse returned with Riley. She woke up Philip and Wade. The nurse made them leave the room before they could speak to Auralee.

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

"Sore" she replied.

"Let's check that wound"

The nurse pulled the sheet down and gently lifted up the hospital gown. Auralee saw the staples in her stomach and felt scarred. She felt the warm water washing the wound. "It looks pretty good today" and she returned the gown down and covered Auralee up with the sheet.

"How long have I been out for?" Auralee asked.

"Three days"

"When can I go home?"

"Probably tonight or tomorrow morning"

"Okay"

She walked away and Auralee stood up. Her legs wobbled a little under her weight but she steadied herself and walked slowly to the bathroom. When she was finished she walked back out only to see a room full of people.

"God, Auralee, we are so glad you're safe" Aria said.

"Thanks guys"

"We were so worried" Abby said.

"I'm alright, besides the wound" she replied pointing to her stomach.

"Don't worry you'll be back to yourself in no time" John said.

Auralee smiled at everyone and then her eyes met Wade's and she saw the despair in them. It broke her heart to see him so down; but there would be time to talk to him alone later. She wanted to talk to Philip first.

"Is Tyler in jail?" Auralee asked.

"No, he fled the scene. They are still looking for him" Abby replied.

"I see"

"Someone will be with you at all times until he's caught" Mason said.

"Thank you. Hey, could you guys give me a few minutes to talk to Philip please"

"He's not here, he's talking to the police" John said.

"Okay, tell him when he gets back that I want to talk to him"

"Sure"

Auralee sat down on the bed and folded her hands and put her head on them. She felt more scared for her friends than for herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she lifted her head up to meet Wade's eyes.

"It's my watch and then Philip will be in, okay" he said.

Wade moved away from her and sat down in a chair across the room. She didn't understand why he was distancing himself from her. "Goodnight Aura, I'll see you in the morning" Abby said and she left with the others.

**State Prison, Maine**

Tyler walked into the state prison of Maine and asked to visit Damon Gilbert. The worked phones for the guard to escort him to a visiting room. Tyler sat down in a chair and awaited the arrival of Damon.

The door opened and a man dressed in an orange jumpsuit walked in. He stood around 5'11 and he had long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and a tattoo of a rose on his forearm.

"Who are you?" Damon asked.

"Sit down and I'll tell you?" Tyler replied.

The guards walked out of the room. Tyler smirked a little. "My name is Tyler Lockheart and I believe you know my sister Riley" he said. Damon got a sick smile upon his face at the mere mention of her name.

"Oh yes, I know her. So why are you here?"

"I need your help"

Damon laughed. "As you can see I'm stuck here for life". Tyler laughed at his words. "Oh please, I could easily break you out of here; but here is what I want, Auralee Raye" he said.

"The name rings a bell. Who is she?"

"My ex-girlfriend from six years ago. She's my obsession; but she's also the best friend of your little obsession, Abby Taylor"

Hearing her name being mentions sent chills throughout his body. "What do you need?" Damon asked. Tyler smiled and stood up. He knocked on the door and the guards came inside only for them to be knocked out by Tyler's fists. Damon looked impressed. Tyler stripped one of the guards and put the clothes on himself.

"Ready?" Tyler asked.

"Yup"

Tyler escorted Damon by the arm toward the back entrance. He swiped the guard's card and the door opened. Damon was put in the backseat of a waiting vehicle and Tyler quickly sped out of the empty lot and onto the highway.

**The Hospital**

Wade played a game on his phone to pass the time. Auralee's eyes were closed and he figured she was asleep. He looked at the clock and it read 2:30 a.m. and Philip would be there in a half hour.

Auralee opened her eyes and saw Wade look at the clock and then back to his game. She cleared her throat and he turned to look at her. "Hey" he said. She slowly sat up and looked at him.

"Wade, talk to me" she said, almost pleading.

"About what?" he replied coldly.

"What happened to you? You've never been this cold to me"

"I don't want to talk about this"

"Is it because Riley is around?"

Wade quickly got up and turned his back on her. "Aura, I'm sorry that I failed you" he said. "You didn't fail me. Wade, no one could have known he would have done what he did" she replied. He turned to look at her. His eyes were glassy with pending tears.

"I broke my word. I said he'd never hurt you again and he did. He almost killed you"

Auralee slowly got to her feet and walked toward him. She took his hand and placed it on her chest, just over her heart. "I'm alive. I'm fine, and soon I'll be back to work and kicking ass"

Wade tried to smile. He reached to touch her face. "When you come back, you won't be working with me. You'll be doing single competition, just like you wanted" he said softly. His words cut into her. "Did you have it changed?" she asked.

"No, but I think it's best this way"

"I see, I guess I shouldn't be surprised"

"Don't make it out more than it really is"

"You're making it pretty obvious that you want nothing to do with me"

Wade dropped his hand from her face. "That's not true. I want to kiss you right now; but I'm not going to act on it" he said. She reached to touch his face. "I'm sorry that I worried you; but stop blaming yourself for what happened to me" she said.

"Goodnight Aura, Philip should be here any minute" he said.

Auralee kissed his check and she slowly returned to her bed. Wade walked outside and stood outside the door. Philip walked up to him. "How is she?" he asked.

"Talkative" Wade replied.

Philip chuckled a little. "Get some sleep, Wade" he said and walked into Auralee's room.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Safe House

Auralee lay back down on the bed. She was particularly upset about Wade being cold with her and she didn't understand why. She thought that he would be happy that she was alive.

Philip walked into the room and interrupted her thoughts. He smiled at her and it seemed to melt away her worries for the moment.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hey"

"I heard you wanted to talk to me"

"Yeah I did"

He sat down in a chair next to her bed. "What's up?" he asked. She slowly sat back up and faced him. "Thank you" she said. He tilted his head slightly in confusion. "What are you thanking me for?" he asked.

"For not hesitating about telling the police what I said" she said.

"Aura, we needed to get you out of there. Any one of us would have done that"

"Maybe so; but still, thank you"

"You're welcome"

Her mind escaped to moments before he walked in. She knew she was dwelling on something she couldn't change; but it bothered her.

"I know I shouldn't bring this up with you; but do you know what's wrong with Wade? He was so cold to me" she asked.

"It's alright; you can talk to me about anything. Wade is probably going through more emotional mix ups than we know. Riley showing up was a kick to the gut to him; but he was beyond worried about you"

"Okay, thanks"

"Get some rest; you've been through a lot"

He leaned in and placed his lips on her forehead. "I'm so glad you're safe" he said softly against her ear.

"I don't even feel alive right now. I just feel numb"

Philip didn't know what to say to her. Instead, he gently placed his lips onto hers. She relaxed almost instantly and deepened the kiss. He was almost stunned by her action.

Philip let his fingers move over her cheek and through her hair. She felt heavenly against him; but he reluctantly pulled away.

"Get some sleep" he said.

"Alright" she replied.

**The Next Day**

Auralee awoke within a few hours of falling asleep. A nurse was unplugging the IV's and pulling them from her arms. "Good morning" she said sweetly.

"Do I get to go home today?" Auralee asked.

"Yes, you do"

"Thank god"

She sat up too fast and she cringed at the pain in her stomach. "Damnit" she cursed. The nurse helped her to her feet. "Slowly hunnie or you'll tear that wound open."

"Sorry, who's taking me home?"

"I believe that young red head is"

"I see"

She tried to not sound upset about it and the nurse didn't seem the notice. "Where is everyone else?" Auralee asked. "They had a plane to catch." Auralee remembered that they still had to work. She walked to the bathroom, hoping there was a new set of clothes waiting for her.

There was a pink t-shirt and a pair of jersey shorts on the sink. "Thank you Abby" she said softly to herself. She changed and when she walked out Riley was standing there.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah" Auralee replied.

"Good luck hunnie" the nurse said.

"Thanks"

Auralee followed Riley out of the hospital into her car. The car ride started out with silence. Neither woman knew what to say to the other. "Thanks for taking me home" Auralee said, breaking the silence.

"You're welcome and I'm sorry" Riley replied.

"For what?"

"My brother doing what he did to you. I never knew he had that in him"

"It's not your fault. He makes his own decisions"

Riley turned off the freeway and turned into a cross-section to get onto another highway. "You know he cares about you a lot" Riley said. Auralee looked up from her legs and looked at her. "I don't think so. He was so cold to me last night. You hurt him a lot" Auralee replied.

"I know I did and I can't change what I did; but he does care about you, more than you know"

Neither woman said another word for the rest of the drive. Riley parked in the parking lot of an apartment building. Auralee looked around and realized that Riley would be the one watching her when no one else could. Riley led her up the stairs and into a spacious two bedroom apartment. There was hardly any furniture in it and it smelled of fresh paint.

"Your room is the second one down the hall. I'm going to quickly get the bags from the car" Riley said.

"Riley, whose place is this, it's brand new?"

She smiled at the naïve question. "Wade bought this for you to stay in while you recover. He bought it the first night you were in the hospital and he got some furniture yesterday" she answered. Auralee was dumbfounded by what she heard. She couldn't believe he would do that for her.

She walked down the hall and entered the room that was hers. The room was simple. There was a full sized bed complete with a green comforter and decretive pillows. She opened the closet door and found a full wardrobe of clothes.

"Oh my god" she said and stepped back to sit down on the bed. She wished that she had her phone. She wanted to call him and hear his voice.

**Monday Night Raw, Before Show**

Wade walked into the arena and pulled his phone out. He dialed Riley's number. He wanted to know how Auralee was and how she was adjusting.

"_Hello_" Riley answered.

"_Hey, how is she?"_

"_She's alright; kind of shocked about everything you did for her"_

"_Did you give her the new phone?"_

"_No, I put it in her room though"_

Wade opened the door to his locker-room and sat down. "_Can I talk to her?_" he asked. He heard Riley walking and opening a door. "_She's asleep_" Riley answered finally.

"_Okay, just give her the phone"_

"_I will, don't worry she's fine"_

"_Night"_

He hung up before she could say anything else. Wade opened his bag and pulled his wrestling gear out, and then quickly changed. He knew he had a match at the start of the show and he needed to mentally prepare by pushing thoughts of Auralee out of his mind.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Emotions

**Monday Night Raw: The Show**

Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler talked a little and welcomed the audience to Raw. Wade's music stated and he walked out from the curtain without Auralee. Michael commented on her absence and said she suffered an injury that would sideline her for about four months.

Wade entered the ring and waited for his opponent. After being off for two, he fell back in line for the WWE Championship. Zack Ryder's music started up and he walked out to a huge cheer from the crowd.

**Auralee's Apartment**

Auralee awoke, startled by a door closing. She looked around and found a remote sitting on the nightstand. She turned on the TV and Raw was on. Wade and Zack were about to square off.

"Wade" she said quietly and reached to turn the lamp on and she knocked over a box onto the floor.

She got out of bed and picked up the box to see that it was a new phone. Her heart skipped several beats; she opened the box and found everything already set up for her to use.

**The Match**

Wade lifted Zack and slammed him to the mat. Zack arched his back and groaned with pain. The crowd booed him tremendously; but he was used to it. Zack got back up and Wade hit him with a big boot to the face.

Wade covered him and picked up the quick win. His arm was raised and his name was announced as the winner.

Later on that night CM Punk had made it clear that he wasn't going to be losing the title anytime soon. Paul Haymen was acting as his manager and it made him even more hated by the crowd.

**After the Show**

Wade walked back to his locker-room and before he could reach it, Philip called his name.

"What do you want?" Wade asked.

"I know you and I personally don't like each other; but don't take your problems out on Aura. She was pretty upset about how cold you were to her the other night at the hospital"

Wade recalled his actions towards her and felt guilty; but things were very messed up in his head, now that Riley was around.

"Look, with Riley around more I'm not really myself. I'll talk to her"

"She needs all the friends she can get"

"I know"

Philip walked passed him without saying anything else. Wade walked into his locker-room and slammed the door shut. Riley just brought the worst out lately.

He walked into the bathroom and turned the water on for a shower. The water felt good on his aching body.

**The Apartment**

Auralee held the phone in her hand and tried to enter as many numbers as she could remember. Wade's name hovered under her fingertip. She looked up when she heard her door open. Riley walked in with a smile.

"Glad you're awake. Wade called earlier and wanted to talk to you; but you were asleep" she said.

"I've been debating on calling him; but I don't want him to be cold to me" Auralee replied.

Riley walked completely into her room and sat down on her bed. "Sweetie, give him time. He's been through a lot this year. He cares a lot about you"

"Riley, I have feelings for him; but I have them for Philip as well. I'm so confused on what to do about it. I feel guilty every time one kisses me and then a while later the other kisses me. It's wrong."

"Don't worry about that right now. Neither one of them is ready for a relationship. Philip has been hurt a lot in his past"

Riley reached over and brushed stray hairs behind her ear. "Call him okay" she said and then stood back up.

"Riley, how do I choose between them?"

"Follow what your heart tells you"

Riley left Auralee's room and she walked out into the living room. Auralee finally pushed down to call Wade.

**Wade's Locker-Room**

Wade finished packing his things, when his phone started to ring. He saw Auralee's new number on his caller I.D. He smiled and pushed the answer button. "Hello" he said.

"Hey" she replied, her voice was shaky and he wondered why.

"How are you doing?"

"Better, how is work going?"

"The usual. Hey, I'm sorry about the other night. I had a lot on my mind. I didn't mean to upset you"

"Yes, you did; but thank you for apologizing"

"Aura, I was so scarred that I'd lose you, which is why I've been quiet"

"You didn't. Why did you do all of this for me?"

"I want to keep you safe"

Auralee smiled. "Thank you" she said trying to hold back tears that wanted to fall. Wade could hear her attempts to hold back her tears and it tore him apart on the inside.

"When do I get to see you again" she asked.

"Soon baby, soon" he replied.

As soon as his words were out of his mouth, the tears broke free and spilled down her cheeks. He could hear her sobs and he wished he could hold her in his arms. "Aura, don't cry. I'll see you soon and believe it or not Riley will be good company" he said.

"I should probably let you get back to what you were doing"

"Aura, you can call me anytime"

"Okay"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

**The Apartment**

The line went dead and she held her phone close to her heart and allowed herself to cry. Her stomach throbbed in pain but she didn't care. She curled into a ball and buried her face into her pillow. Before long she fell back to sleep with tears still rolling down from her eyes.

Riley checked on her and found her fast asleep. "Sweet dreams, Aura" she whispered and pulled the blanket up around Auralee; and then left the room. She heard the beep of a text message and reached for her phone on the kitchen table. She saw it was Wade that had messaged her.

"Take care of her please"

"I will" she replied and hit the send button.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Nightmare

**Two Weeks Later**

Auralee opened her closet door and pulled out a long black sweater and a pair of tight torn jeans. It felt good to not have the staples in her stomach; although it did leave a scar just right of her belly button. The doctor gave her permission to train a little. She looked at herself in the mirror and brushed her hair and did her make-up with silver tones.

"Aura" Riley called from the kitchen.

"Be there in a minute"

Her phone chimed with a text message. Auralee quickly picked it up and saw that it was Philip. _"I wish I was coming back to see you this week; but I won't be able to make it. I'm sorry."_ She knew it wasn't his fault; but being the champion left little room to be social outside of work.

She walked out of her room and walked out into the kitchen. Riley was cooking breakfast and her stomach growled with the smell floating toward her nose. It was their morning routine and Auralee felt safe for once in a long time.

"Are you going to be training today?" Riley asked.

"No"

Riley handed her a plate of pancakes and toast. Auralee sat down at the table and started to eat.

**Abby**

Abby walked down the hall of the hotel they were staying in and she caught a glimpse of someone she thought looked like Tyler; but kept walking.

"Hello Abby" a voice purred.

Abby spun around and was face to face with Damon. Her heart froze and she felt the fear explode inside of her. "How are you here?" she asked in a shaky voice. He smiled and she felt sick to her stomach.

"Do you need to ask?" Tyler said walking into view.

"This isn't happening"

Damon smiled "Oh yes it is my sweet". She backed up and quickly ran down the rest of the hall and walked into her room. She was breathing heavy and she felt like she could pass out at any time.

"Abby" Mason's voice called.

"Mason….Damon is here"

"What!"

"Damon and Tyler are here"

He pulled her into his arms and held her close. She broke down and cried against his chest. "Shh…I'm here" she said trying to soothe her. "We need to tell Auralee and the others"

"Soon, just let me hold you"

"Okay"

**Auralee's Apartment**

Riley was putting dishes away when she heard a knock on the door. She stopped and looked through the peep hold to see who was at the door. She smiled and opened the door. Wade stood there with bags in hand.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey, where's Aura"

"In her room"

He sat his bags down and walked towards Auralee's room. Auralee was looking at herself in the mirror. "You are so beautiful" he said and she turned quickly around to look at him.

"Wade" she said softly.

"Hey" he replied.

She couldn't believe he was there. She assumed that since Phillip wasn't coming that he wasn't. He smiled at her and she found herself melting. "I didn't think you were still coming" she said.

"I said that I was"

"Philip texted me earlier and said he wasn't going to make it, so I figured you wouldn't able to either"

"Don't assume things"

He walked the rest of the way into her room. She sat down on the edge of her bed and he sat down next to her. "You have no idea how much I've missed you" he told her. Her cheeks started to feel warm with heat. Her skin turned pink with blush.

"I missed you to" she admitted.

Wade reached up and cupped her face with his hand. She couldn't hold back anymore and she placed her lips onto his. His hands moved to her hips and moved up her sides. Her tongue brushed against his and he groaned in his mouth. She pulled herself closer to him, her breasts up against his chest.

His lips left her and found the sensitive skin on her neck. He made a trail up her neck with his tongue. She threw her head back to allow him more access. She let her hands roam all over his chest. Once her hands touched the bare skin of his chest, he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just don't think that should happen right now; but believe me I want to"

She smiled and kissed his lips once more. "You're sweet" she said and stood up from her bed. He grabbed her gently and pulled her back down and crashed his lips back onto hers. He lifted up the bottom of her shirt so he could touch her warm flesh.

Her skin was so soft under his touch and he wanted more. His kisses found the tops of her breasts. She let out a small moan escape her lips and it sent him over the edge. "I want you" he groaned.

"Then what's stopping you" she asked.

Her words took him by surprise and he pulled away for the second time. "It's Riley isn't it?" she asked. He laughed "Kind of but not for the reason you think" he replied. She raised an eyebrow and then realized what he meant. Riley was just outside in the kitchen and her door was wide open. She smiled at him and kissed him again.

"I'm glad you're here" she said.

"Me too, baby" he replied.

He leaned into kiss her; but the noise of glass shattering killed the mood. "Riley" Auralee called and stood up. Wade followed her and they walked out into the kitchen to see Riley crying on the floor, her knees up against her chest.

"Riley" Wade said.

She looked up at him and looked at Auralee. "Damon is out of jail". Wade's eyes went wide and knelt down on the floor to face Riley. Auralee knew of Damon and the things he's done to Riley and the others.

"How did this happened" Wade asked.

"Tyler broke him out of jail. Abby called me and said Damon spoke to her"

"Damnit"

Auralee felt sick to her stomach and she ran back into her room. Wade turned to follow her; but Riley held onto him. "No, let her be" she said.

**Tyler**

Tyler sat down at the bar, next to Damon.

"So what's the plan?" Tyler asked.

"Leave that to me. I'll find out where Auralee is by any means necessary" Damon replied with a sick laugh.

Tyler smiled and took a drink from his beer.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

First Plan

**Aria**

Aria got the call from her sister about Damon being around and she knew that everyone needed to stay close now. John packed his things and turned toward his upset girlfriend.

"Aria, we will get through this" he said.

"God, I hope so. I almost lost my sister because of this man"

"I know hunnie"

John pulled her into his arms and held her. His lips pressed onto her forehead. "Come on, Abby is waiting" she said. They walked out of their hotel room. Once they got to the lobby. Abby was sitting with Mason. She looked up and her eyes met her sisters.

"Have you called Riley?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, last night"

"Is Wade there?" Philip asked walking into the group.

"Yeah"

"I never thought I'd say that was a good thing; but in this case it is"

Abby got up and walked outside. Damon was standing there. She went to scream; but he held a hand over her mouth. "Don't scream or I'll kill my brother" he eyes narrowed and knew she needed to cooperate for Mason's sake.

"Where is Auralee?" Damon asked.

"I don't know"

"You are a very bad liar"

Damon slapped her across the face; but before she could do anything else Mason and John walked outside. They saw Abby on the ground holding her face. Mason lunged at Damon; but Tyler tackled him to the ground. John pulled Tyler off and punched him in the jaw. Mason stood back up and helped Abby to her feet.

"Stay the hell away from her" Mason threatened.

"Then tell me where Auralee is" Tyler countered.

"I don't know" John said.

"You're all lying" Damon said.

Philip and Aria walked outside in that moment. Damon's eyes locked on Aria and then he backed away. "Come on Tyler, another day" Damon said. Philip noticed the glance Damon made on Aria and it worried him.

"Are you alright?" Mason asked.

"Yeah" Abby replied.

**The Apartment**

Auralee walked out into the kitchen and saw that Wade was asleep sitting up on the couch. She smiled but it faded quickly when she saw Riley asleep on his lap. Her heart fell into her stomach. Wade stirred awake and his eyes met Auralee's. He looked down quickly and saw that Riley was asleep on his lap. He saw the tears in her eyes. "Aura" he said softly.

She turned and walked out the door and ran down the steps. Wade quickly got up and woke Riley up in the process. "What's up?" she asked.

"Aura ran outside when she saw you asleep on my lap" Wade said harshly.

"What! How did I get on your lap?" Riley asked franticly.

"I don't know. You were asleep in your bed when I came out here"

Riley itched her arm and felt a lump on the junction of her elbow. She quickly pulled her sleeve up and saw a puncture hole from a needle.

"Oh my god" she breathed out. Wade looked over and his eyes went wide.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was fucking drugged"

Riley stood up and walked back to her room. She changed and then pulled on a thin raincoat. "Let's go find Aura" she said. Wade nodded and when they walked out the door. Tyler was standing there.

"How are you here?" Riley asked.

"Damon drives pretty damn fast" Tyler replied.

**Downtown Augusta, Maine**

Aria and Philip walked down the street with John, Mason and Abby bringing up the rear. John had become more protective of Abby after the incident with Damon the day before. Aria felt that she needed to give him space. Abby was his childhood friend after all.

Philip noticed her difference in attitude and he gave her hand a friendly squeeze. "It'll be alright" he said. She couldn't say anything because she saw Auralee walking alone and crying.

"Aura" she said and ran towards her. Philip turned to see her and their eyes met. Auralee lunged herself into his arms. He held onto her and let her cry.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I woke up to see Riley asleep on Wade's lap" she replied.

Abby looked at Philip and realized that Auralee's feeling for Wade had grown; otherwise she couldn't be hurting that bad. "I doubt it was on purpose" he said, trying not to smile. He was going to capitalize on Wade's mistake.

**The Apartment**

"Why would you drug me?" Riley asked.

"A necessary part of the plan" Tyler answered.

"You want it to look like no one's ever going to love her" Wade said.

Tyler turned from his sister to Wade. "I'm impressed. You're smarter than I first gave you credit for". Riley was horrified by what her brother had become. "You disgust me. You are not my brother" she yelled and slapped him across the face hard.

**Downtown**

Auralee pulled away from Philip and held his hand with her own. She looked at Abby and tried to smile. Her eyes pended with tears again. "So there you are, dear Auralee" a voice called from behind Aria. Abby turned and saw Damon standing there. He held a knife to the ribcage of Aria.

"Damon" Abby called.

"Let her go" John yelled.

"Oh please. I'm just here for Auralee"

"You're not taking her anywhere" Philip said.

"I guess you want Aria to get hurt"

"What do you want?" Auralee asked.

Damon turned to look at Auralee. "Tyler wants you. I've been hired to bring you to him." Abby was disgusted. "Since when do you do other peoples dirty work" Abby asked. Damon felt a twinge of anger swell in his gut.

"Oh I haven't forgotten about you. You'll be my payment"

Mason cringed at Damon's words. He felt he should try to save Aria from his grasp; but felt that he couldn't do it.

**The Apartment**

Tyler held his face for a second and the backhanded her. She stumbled back against Wade. He tackled Tyler down and they tumbled down the stairs. Wade got up first. "Riley, find the others and then find Auralee" he yelled.

She didn't want to leave him alone; but she knew he was right. Riley ran down the stairs and rushed passed Wade and Tyler. She got outside and ran down the street.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Shaken Up

Aria felt the tip of the knife pointing into her ribcage. She felt like she needed to say something or do something. Abby met her gaze and fear sunk in completely. "Abby" yelled a voice from down the street.

Abby looked and saw Riley running towards them. Riley stopped when she saw Damon. He smiled at her. "Welcome Riley, where is Wade?" Damon asked laughing. Riley sneered at him. "Let Aria go please" Auralee pleaded.

"Then come with me and I will" Damon countered.

"Aura, please, you can't" Riley pleaded.

"What do you care?" Auralee snapped.

Riley knew she was upset about what she saw; but what she didn't know was that she was drugged and put there for her to see. Auralee stepped forward and stood before Damon. He smiled; but was then taken down to the ground by Philip; the knife skidded across the pavement.

Damon stood back up to see Philip standing there hold Aria against him. "I'm not done until I get what I came for; but you've earned a moment of peace" he said and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Philip asked Aria.

"Yeah, thank you" she replied.

Auralee looked at Riley and then to Philip. "I'm going to get a few things from the apartment and then I'm leaving" she said.

"Leaving where?" Abby asked.

"Away from here"

"Aura, wait" Riley called.

"You've done enough for one day"

Riley ran after her and turned her around. "Listen to me, I was drugged by my brother and put on Wade's lap for you to find. If you don't believe me, look for yourself" Riley explained and lifted her sleeve over to reveal the puncture hole in her arm.

Auralee looked down at her arm and saw the red lump. She didn't understand. "Why would your brother do that to you?" Auralee asked. Riley pulled her into an embrace. "He isn't my brother anymore"

"Riley, where is Wade?" Abby asked.

"He was beating up on Tyler when he told me to find you guys" she replied.

Auralee felt the fear for Wade grow. She started to run back in the direction of the apartment. "Aura" Abby yelled. They followed her; but quickly lost sight of her.

**The Apartment**

The rain started to pour by the time Auralee got back to the apartment building. Water dripped from her face as she opened the door to the building. "Wade" she called. She climbed the stairs and opened the door to her apartment. "Wade" she called again.

She looked in every room and found it empty. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She collapsed on her bed and cried. Her heart felt like it could explode at any moment from fear.

"Aura" Wade's voice called.

She ignored it thinking she was imaging his voice until she felt someone sit on her bed. She turned to see Wade sitting there. Auralee sat up quickly and lunged herself in his arms. "I was so worried" she said. He held onto her tightly. "I'm alright" he replied.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"Sorry for what?"

"Running out of here, Riley told me what happened. I'm sorry I acted that way"

He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. His lips touched hers softly and she clung onto him. "You're soaked" he said with a smile on his face.

"It's raining. I'll change; the others will be here soon"

"Okay"

He kissed her again and walked out of her room. She found new clothes and changed. She felt warm again; but she just had a bad feeling about Philip and Aria after seeing the way they held onto each other earlier.

"Aura" Abby called.

"Coming"

Auralee walked out to the living room full of friends. The image made her smile. John was sitting next to Abby and Mason, but the things she noticed was that he wasn't sitting with Aria. She scanned the room and noticed Aria sitting alone in the chair by the window.

"We all need to be careful from now on" Mason said.

"Auralee, you will be traveling with us" Abby said.

"Okay"

"Riley, you'll be coming with us to" Abby said again.

"It's been a long day and we need to get some rest" Mason said.

"Abby and Mason can have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch" Riley said.

"No, you'll sleep in your room. We will sleep on your floor" Mason replied.

Riley tried to smile; but thoughts of her brother drugging her were getting to her. "There is a bed that pulls out from the couch, Aria and John can sleep on that" Wade said. Aria looked at John; but the look was strained. "Philip and Wade can sleep on my floor, I guess" Auralee said. They looked at each other and realized that it could turn badly very quickly if something was said wrong.

**Later that Night**

Philip walked out of Auralee's room. Wade was snoring on the other side of the room and it kept him awake. Once he got to the kitchen, he glanced over at the pull out bed and noticed John was the only one sleeping in it. He looked around and saw Aria standing outside on the balcony.

He walked out onto the balcony and she turned to look at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and teary. "Aria" he said softly. He could see the fear and despair in her eyes and he wondered what had happened between her and John.

"What happened?" Philip asked.

"We had a fight"

"What could you guys possibly fight about?"

"He was mad about the way you held onto me after you took down Damon; and then I brought up the fact that he's been around Abby a lot lately"

"I see"

He remembered the way he held her and it felt similar to the way it felt when he held Auralee. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause problems" he said and turned to walk back inside. "Wait" she said. He stopped and turned back around.

"None of this is your fault. You saved me and he didn't, plain and simple. He was more worried about Abby's safety" she said again.

"That's not true. He was very concerned for you"

"Then why didn't he do what you did?"

"I honestly don't' know; but he does love you"

"Maybe; but I'm not Abby"

Philip could see the hurt in her face and hear it in her voce. He hesitantly reached to touch her face. She felt safe when she was near him and that made things more complicated. He dropped his hand when he saw the light in the kitchen turn on.

"What is going on out here?" John asked.

"We were talking" Aria answered.

"She was upset" Philip countered, which only made John angrier.

"Why can't you stay away from her?"

"John, please, all we did was talk"

Philip felt guilty. He knew that it was his fault. He walked away from Aria and walked passed John. He returned to Auralee's room and quietly closed the door.

Aria turned towards John. "What the hell is your problem?" Aria snapped. "He's practically drooling all over you" John snapped back. She walked back into the living room and closed the balcony door.

"At least someone does" she said crawling into the sofa bed.

"What is that supposed to me?"

"You don't drool over me, you never have. I'm just a substitute for Abby"

"That is not true and you know it"

"Then why are you around her more that you are me?"

Her question caught him off guard. He realized what she was referring to. "Aria, I'm sorry; but with Damon around I fear for her safety" he said. Aria sat back up and got up with a pillow. "What about my safety? Damon held a knife to my ribcage today and you just stood there"

Angry tears spilled from her eyes and she walked back into Auralee's room. Philip was still away when she walked in. He saw her tears and immediately wanted to wipe them away.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No, can I stay in here?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Thank you"

She walked over to a corner in the room and laid her pillow down. She curled into a ball and fell asleep. Philip smiled at her and grabbed a blanket from Auralee's bed and draped it over her.

"Good night Aria" he whispered and kissed her forehead.


	24. Chapter 23

**** I'm pleased with how this sequel is going and I do plan on writing a third installment to this series. I know I can't make everyone happy with the pairings but I do hope that there is no judgment of the story because of the pairings. In this chapter there is some lyrics from 'Time to be your 21' by Alexz Johnson. Keep in mind that Auralee is NOT 21 she is 28 years old but the song inspired me for this chapter. Keep reviewing and enjoy the story ****

Chapter 23:

Changes

Over the next couple of weeks everyone did the opposite of what Mason said that night. Everyone kept their distance from each other. Auralee was able to return to the ring sooner than expected. Vince McMahon called a meeting with all the superstars to discuss new storylines.

Auralee walked into the building and it felt weird being there after being gone for a so long. She saw Abby sitting with Mason across the room. She scanned the room for the others and found John sitting a seat behind Abby, Aria was up front alone, Philip was in the back with a hood over his head and Wade was leaning against a wall in the back of the room.

She couldn't help but feel that this was her fault, so she decided against saying anything to anyone and sat down in an empty chair next to Layla, the former Diva's Champion.

"Alright guys, everyone take a seat" Vince called as he walked into the crowded room.

Auralee crossed her legs and turned her attention to her boss. "I'm going to stir something's up in every division; but first I'd like to welcome back Auralee Raye" he said. Her eyes made contact with him and smiled. Most clapped with her return. "Thank you" she said.

"Now Philip and John, I'm going to extend this feud; but Aria is going to be the factor. See me after the meeting for details" Vince said. Aria put her head down and turned to look at John and then Philip. Auralee felt for her and knew how she felt; but they now shared a guy in common.

"Wade, I'm pushing you into Intercontential Championship contention and I'd like to put Layla with you for a while"

Auralee's eyes went wide and instinct to protest was there; but she suppressed it. Layla noticed her behavior and placed a hand on hers. "Don't worry, nothing will happen" she said in her heavy British accent.

Layla turned to look at Wade; but he ignored her gaze. He was looking at Auralee. "Auralee, I'm going to push you for title contention" Vince said; but his words didn't make her feel any better. He continued with the other superstars' storylines; but Auralee just felt like someone took her heart out of her chest and put it on ice.

**After the Meeting**

Aria walked down the hall, tears were forming in her eyes. She saw Auralee sitting on a bench, her head in her hands. She knew things were hard on her as well. "Aura" she said and sat down next to her. Auralee looked up at her; her eyes were red and puffy.

"This is all wrong. I shouldn't be here. All I've done since I've got here was cause problems" Auralee said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't say things like that. I've caused problems to. John and I are on the outs right now because of Philip; and now I have to work closely with him"

"John over-reacted that night"

"Tell him that; but to be honest I haven't felt loved by him. He's still in love with Abby"

"Then why do you stay?"

"I thought I could make him see there is someone else for him"

Auralee's tears dripped from her chin onto her jeans. "I don't know what to do. I'm tired of all the heartache". Aria pulled her into a gentle hug. "I know how you feel; but we are strong and we will overcome all of this."

"Thank you" Auralee said and stood up from the bench.

She turned to walk away; but ran into Philip, literally. He held his arm out to steady her. "I'm sorry" she said softly. His hand lingered on her arm and Aria noticed. She stood up and started to walk away.

"Aria" he said.

"Yeah"

"I need to talk to you. When can we meet?"

"How about in an hour at my hotel room"

"Sounds good"

"Goodbye Aura"

She waved and watched Aria walk down the hall. Philip turned his attention toward Auralee." What's up?" she asked softly.

"Aura, are you alright? You seem really distant"

"I'm alright. Aria and I talked and I feel a lot better"

"Good and I'm glad that you're able to wrestle again"

"Thanks; but you do realize that wasn't the last time that we will see Tyler and Damon"

"I know; but I'm trying to enjoy the peace and you should to"

Auralee became quiet and felt the need to just stay that way. Philip was a confusing part of her life and now Aria was mixed in as well. "Aura, you're quiet. What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing. I can handle it"

"Is this about Wade being paired with Layla?"

"No"

Philip smiled at her and leaned in to press his lips onto her cheek. "You suck at lying" he said and then turned to walk away. Auralee stood frozen and all she could was watch him walk away.

**Aria's Hotel Room**

Philip knocked on the door and waited; but there was silence until he heard Aria's voice yell. Moments later John walked out of the room. His expression was full of rage. Aria stood in the doorway, tears caked her face.

"I hope you're happy, you got what you wanted" John said coldly and walked away.

Philip turned to look at Aria. "What happened?" he asked. She backed up to allow him inside. "He broke up with me" she answered. He was stunned by her response. He felt guilty once more; but deep down he was happy about it.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, to be honest I was wondering when he was going to break up with me"

"Aria, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause a problem"

"You didn't, well not completely. The problems were there for a while now"

Philip pulled her into his arms and held her. She smiled against his chest. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked. He didn't say anything for a moment, when she pulled out of his arms. "I just wanted to talk about the new storyline" he said.

"I don't think it's going to be a problem now" she said with a smile.

"I guess not"

**The Hotel**

Auralee walked into the lobby and got her room key. She saw Wade talking to Layla and immediately felt the jealousy swelling. She kept walking and entered the elevator. Wade turned to look at her and felt that he was losing her.

"Maybe you should talk to her?" Layla said.

"Any what would I say?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know. I don't know what you guys' relationship is; but I've see you guys together in the ring and even I could see the passion there"

_You never lied to me not once_

_It's not your fault that I can't trust_

_It's in my past, it's in my path and I can't go there_

_Making a mess out of this game_

_To see it all go up in flames_

_So tired of being ruthless and reckless_

Auralee stepped out of the elevator and slowly walked down the hall. She felt that she could break down at any moment. She heard the bell of the elevator again and turned to see Wade walking out.

_Time to be your only one_

_To almost be you're way too young_

_Time to crash into the sun_

_Time to be your 21_

_Time to dream that love will last_

_Time to drive my car too fast_

_Time to walk before I run_

_Time to be_

_Ohh time to be your 21_

Auralee was frozen and Wade quickly closed the distance. "Aura, don't run away from me" he said. She looked at him; the hurt was clearly on her face. "I'm not running" she said.

"Like hell you're not. Ever since we left the apartment you've been avoiding everyone and its gotten worse"

"I've got a lot on my mind"

"Just so you know, Layla means nothing to me"

"Wade, please; she's beautiful, successful, and stalker free"

"Aura, you are way more beautiful than she is"

"Stop, don't make this harder"

Auralee turned to walk away. "Aura" he said and she stopped; but didn't turn around to face him. "I love you" he said again. She felt her heart skip several beats and tears burned in her eyes. She slowly turned back around to face him.

"No one else matters to me, except you" he said.

She closed the distance and placed her lips onto his. His hand cradled her face and his other hand rested gently on her lower back. The chime of a text message broke the moment. Auralee reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"_**I see you**_" it read and she saw it was from a blocked number, so she couldn't reply. She looked around franticly and realized that there were several windows in front of them. Wade took her phone and read the message.

He pulled her close to him. "Come on, let's get inside" he said. She unlocked the door and they walked inside. She trembled with fear and wrapped her arms around him. He held her and kissed her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere, you're safe" he said.

Auralee pulled out of his embrace and dug into her bag for a change of clothes. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door, without locking it. She pulled her shirt over her head and her phone chimed with another message. It was from the same blocked number.

"_**Nice view, you have a delicious looking body**_" it read.

She shrilled and dropped her phone to the floor. Wade rushed to open the door. He stood in the doorway and saw her in a black lace bra. "What happened?" he asked, trying to ignore her lack of clothing. She picked up her phone and handed it to him. He read the disturbing message.

"I'll turn my back. Get changed and I'll watch over you tonight" he said.

Auralee blushed knowing Wade was standing in the doorway while she changed; but she felt safer with him there. She touched his shoulder and he turned around. She walked passed him and crawled into the bed.

"Try to get some sleep" he said and kissed her lips softly.

He sat in the chair across the room and watched her while she slept.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Return

**Monday Night Raw: Before Show**

Auralee walked into the building only to see paramedics surrounding an unconscious Mason Ryan. Abby was frantic and crying. She rushed to the crowd and called Abby's name.

"Aura" she cried and clung onto Auralee.

"What happened?"

"He was warming up for his math and he took a drink from his water bottle and then five minutes later he was convulsing on the floor"

Auralee's eyes widened. "Oh god, not again" she whispered. Abby heard her and looked at her, confused. "It's them. I got two texts last night from a blocked number" she explained and then showed Abby the messages.

"This can't be happening again" Abby whispered and then walked towards the stretcher that held Mason's unconscious body. Abby followed them towards the parking lot. Auralee turned to walk towards her locker-room. Vince felt that she needed her own when she returned. She stopped when she saw John standing in front of the door.

"Hey" he said.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Do you know what happened with Mason?"

"Yeah, Abby told me; but I think it was deliberately done by Tyler and Damon"

"I agree"

"Why is that?

"I got a text message last night from a blocked number"

"Really, I got two messages last night. What did yours say?"

"I'm coming after Abby"

Auralee knew this was taking a turn for the worst. "Okay, we need to stay calm. We will figure this out; but right now we have a show to do. Abby went to the hospital with Mason, she will be safe there"

"Okay"

John walked away and Auralee walked into the locker-room. She quickly changed into her wrestling gear.

**Monday Night Raw: The Show**

The show started with the pyro's hitting the stage. JBL walked out to replace Jerry Lawler. Several matches went down before the cameras showed Justin Roberts in the middle of the ring and held the microphone to his lips.

"The following contest is a triple threat mixed tag match scheduled for one fall…."

The Miz's music sounded first and the crowd made their feelings of dislike of him known. The Miz walked onto the stage and Eve followed him. "Introducing first the team of the Intercontinental Champion, The Miz and the Diva's Champion, Eve Torres"

Eve posed with her title in her hand and the crowd booed her and Miz told the crowd to shut up. Wade Barrett's music was next and he walked out with a ready to fight expression on his face. "And their opponents, first, from Manchester England, weighing in at 245 pounds…Wade Barrett"

Layla's music cut Wade's off and she walked down to the ring with purpose. "And his partner, Layla", she got into the ring with Wade and they discussed tactics. Cody Rhodes's music sounded next and he walked down to the ring with several cheers from the crowd. The crowd went silent waiting for Cody's partner.

A dark sounding intro sounded and the music turned into 'Black September' by The Murder of My Sweet. Auralee walked out onto the stage. The crowd screamed for her return. She wore a black corset tank top and silver vinyl shorts. Her smile warmed them more. She got into the ring and looked at the two stunned divas.

"And their opponents, the team of Cody Rhodes and Auralee Raye"

The referee got the divas out of the ring and onto the apron. The men were to start the match; then he signaled for the bell to start the match. Miz and Cody went after each other and Wade broke up their lock-up and punched both of them in the jaw. Cody kneed Wade in the gut and Miz hit a DDT.

Cody grabbed Miz and hit 'Crossroads'. He went for the cover but Wade broke up the count. He lifted Cody up and hit him hard in the jaw; he called the move Winds of Change. He went for the cover; but Auralee kicked Wade to break up the count.

Wade glared at her. Layla got into the ring and took down Auralee. Wade got out of the ring. The women got the wrestle. Eve slowly got into the ring and pulled Layla off Auralee by her hair. Layla exchanged punched with Eve until she kicked Layla in the knee. Auralee pulled Eve into a side slam and Layla kicked Auralee in the head with her knee brace.

Layla went for the cover and got the win. Wade got into the ring and raised Layla's arm. She hugged him and the cameras went backstage to show John Cena walking towards the ring.

When the camera returned, John Cena's music started and he walked out to the ring. He cut a promo about CM Punk and the WWE Championship. CM Punk came out with a microphone.

"John, I thought you might come out here and plead your case with these people. I've noticed that ever since Aria stopped managing you that you've kind of gone downhill; but I'll tell you what, I'll give you another chance at my title. There is someone I want to bring out first. Ladies and Gentlemen, meet my new manager, Aria Waters"

S&M by Rihanna started up and she walked out onto the stage. John looked horrified by the pairing. Aria smiled wickedly at John. The crowd booed the diva. The show went off the air just as Aria pressed her lips onto CM Punk's

**After the Show**

Aria walked backstage. She was dwelling on the kiss she shared with Philip onscreen. Her lips tingled with sensation. "Aria" Philip called from down the hall. She waved at him with a smile.

"Hey, Abby is at the hospital with Mason" he said.

"What!"

Aria ran into the locker-room and grabbed her bag; and ran back out and down the hall. "Wait Aria" he yelled. He caught up with her and held her arm gently. "Let me go. I need to see them" she said.

"Abby is fine; but Mason is still unconscious"

"What happened?"

"I'm really not sure"

"I still need to go"

"Aria"

He still held onto her arm and she let herself feel for that moment. She turned and placed her lips onto his. He held onto her lower back and she held onto both sides of his face with her hands. Their lips moved against each other perfectly.

"Aria" he breathed in a whisper.

She pulled away slowly and opened her eyes to meet his. He looked slightly stunned by what just happened between then. He then realized that Auralee never once entered his mind while he kissed Aria, which meant that he felt more Aria than he did for Auralee.

Philip laced his fingers with Aria's and smiled at her. "Let's go" he said. She realized that he was going with her and that made her heart race. She smiled at him and walked with him hand and hand out the door.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Venom

Abby sat on a chair beside Mason's hospital bed. She was waiting for test results and her mind was in a thousand different places and worrying about Mason's health was making it worse.

She heard frantic footstep running down the hall. Then she looked up from Mason, she saw there were three nurses and a doctor walking in.

"What's going on?" Abby asked.

One of the nurses shot a vial of clear liquid into his IV. The doctor checked his vitals and the other nurses changed his pillows.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked again.

"Your fiancé has ingested a potent type of snake venom" the doctor finally said.

"What!" she cried. "He is going to be okay, right?" she asked.

"It's hard to say. His vitals are good right now; but they could change. We got an anti-venom medicine in his IV now"

Abby couldn't believe something like that was happening. She thought she was safe again; but with Tyler and Damon still at large, she was nowhere near safe and she knew it.

Aria sat in Philip's car in silence. She was thinking about what had transpired between them just moments before.

"Aria, are you alright? You've been quiet since we started driving" Philip asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just thinking about what comes next for us"

"Aria, we will go as slow as you want to go"

She turned to look at him. Her smile warmed him and he wanted to kiss the full lips that belonged to her. "Thank you; but I meant about Tyler and Damon finding out and trying to break us apart"

"Don't worry about that. We need to be strong and be strong for the others involved in this mess"

Philip pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. "You're right, thank you" she said and leaned in to kiss his lips. He cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss more.

When she pulled away, she smiled at him and felt safe in his company. Once they got inside and found Mason's room, Abby was standing outside the room, crying.

"Abby" Aria said.

Abby immediately walked into her sister's arms. "What happened?" she asked.

"According to the doctor, Mason ingested a form of snake venom. The police were here to and they said they found Damon's prints on his water bottle" Abby explained.

"Was the venom in the water?" Philip asked.

"Yeah, god, I'm so scarred" she admitted.

Aria held onto her sister. She knew that venom was deadly, so she prayed that Mason would recover for Abby's sake. If something were to happen to him, it would destroy her completely.

"When did this happen?" Abby asked referring to Aria and Philip.

"Um…after tonight's show; John broke up with me after the meeting yesterday."

"Why?"

"Abby, he's still in love with you. When Damon held that knife to my ribs, he just stood there. We fought about that for a couple of day; but eventually he fully admitted that he was more worried about you than me" Aria replied.

"Aria, that's not true"

"Yeah it kind of us, you just don't see it"

Abby didn't say anything; but she did take what her sister had told her about her childhood friend to heart.

"We just came to see how Mason was and how you were holding up?" Aria asked.

"Mason is stable for the time being. Spend some time together before tomorrow's flight to Denver. I'm staying here" Abby replied.

"I know. I love you sis, stay strong. I believe you and Mason will get through this"

"Thank you, I love you to"

Abby hugged her sister tightly and they walked away. Philip put his arm around Aria as they walked towards the elevator.

**The Hotel**

Auralee finally got through the traffic jam and parked in the parking lot of the hotel. Her phone chimed with a text message. She automatically started to panic, thinking it was either Damon or Tyler; but to her relief it was Aria.

"_Mason was poisoned with snake venom. Damon's fingerprints were on the water bottle_"

Auralee was stunned by the information. Damon was trying to kill his half-brother. The whole situation was totally messed up.

"_How is he doing_?" she typed and hit send. She got her room key. Wade was standing in front of the elevator with his arms crossed over his chest. She stopped and looked at him.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, just waiting for you" he replied reaching for her hands.

Her phone chimed again and she reached for her phone. "He's stable for now; but it could change" Auralee closed her phone and looked at Wade with worry written upon her face.

"Wade, Mason was poisoned by snake venom by Damon" Auralee explained.

"What? How?"

"Damon's prints were on Mason's water bottle so I'm guessing he put it in his water"

"My god"

Wade pulled Auralee close to him and hit the up button on the elevator. Once the doors opened, they stepped inside.

"I'm staying tonight. I'm not letting anymore near you" he said.

She smiled at him and took his hand. Her fingers laced with his in that moment. "Thank you" she replied. He leaned in and kissed her lips and the elevator doors opened once more. They stepped out, dragging their luggage behind them.

"Open the door and go inside, I forgot a bag down in the lobby" Auralee said handing him the key.

"Do you really think you should go by yourself?"

"I'll be fine"

She turned and walked back towards the elevator.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Breaking Point

The elevator chimed and the doors opened. Auralee stepped out and found her bag still in the same place she left it. She shifted to turn back around but the sight of Philip and Aria walking in caught her attention. Philip's eyes caught Auralee's gaze and he felt the tension in their gaze.

"Aura, hey" Aria said waving.

"Hello" Auralee replied.

They walked closer to Auralee; but all she wanted to do was walk away. Philip felt that she was uncomfortable around them. "Aria, could you get the room keys. I want to talk to Aura for a few minutes" he said. Aria hesitantly nodded in agreement. She walked away in the direction of the service desk.

"Aura" he said.

"Don't, I already know"

"I didn't mean for you to find out like this. I was going to tell you myself"

"Philip, look its fine. I had a feeling you were seeing her differently; but I won't say that it doesn't hurt my feelings"

Philip took her hand gently in his. "You hurt mine as well; but that's in the past and all we can do is move forward" he said. Auralee knew that he was right; but it still felt like a kick to the gut.

"Wade, nice to see you" he said and Auralee turned to see Wade standing there.

"What's going on?" Wade asked.

"Just telling Aura about Aria" he replied.

"What about me?" Aria asked walking up to the small group.

"What happened to John?" Auralee asked.

"John broke up with me after the meeting"

"Convenient" Auralee muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Philip asked.

"You're just upset that you don't have two guys to gravel at your feet now" Aria snapped.

Auralee clenched her hand into a fist. "Watch what you say" Auralee stated through clenched teeth. Wade grabbed her arm. She shook her arm free of his grasp. "You need to relax and think about what you're saying. Damon and Tyler are getting a thrill out of this" Wade said.

"Yes, Aura, do as your told; because we all know the reason we are all in this mess is because of you" Aria said with complete malice in her voice.

"I can't believe you just said that" Philip said to Aria.

Auralee felt defeated. She turned and walked away with her bag behind her. Wade just stared at Aria. He couldn't believe she would say something like that. "Do you realize what you've done?" Wade asked.

"No, and I don't care. If it wasn't for her, Damon would still be in jail and my sister would not be at the hospital praying that the love of her life doesn't die from snake venom" Aria yelled as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Aria, I know that this is hard on you; but this isn't her fault. She's innocent just like the rest of us" Philip said.

"I'm sorry, I know; but I'm frustrated with all of this"

"You need to work this out with her. She's probably coming up with a plan to hand herself over to Tyler as we speak" Wade said.

Aria couldn't think about that; but she knew she needed to consider that option. Wade's cellphone beeped with a text message. He hoped it was Auralee; but realized it wasn't when he saw the words 'Blocked Number' above the message.

"_She has such a lovely body. Her skin is so soft_" it read and Wade felt sick and fear invaded him. Aria and Philip saw the look on his face and they became worried.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked.

"It's from a blocked number. Someone is watching Aura at this very moment. I've got to go" Wade replied and he quickly pushed the up button.

Once the doors opened, Wade walked in and then Philip and Aria stepped inside. "We are going with you" Aria said. Wade didn't say anything. He was too worried about Auralee. The ride seemed to take forever; but it soon ended and the doors opened.

Wade ran down the hall with Philip and Aria trailing closely behind. He opened the door and found Auralee drinking out of a water bottle. He let out a sigh of relief. Aria stepped out from behind him and walked into the room.

"Aura, I'm sorry for what I said" she said.

"Don't apologize, you weren't wrong. It is my fault"

"No, it really isn't"

Aria wrapped her arms around Auralee and hugged her tightly.

**The Hospital**

Abby sat in the chair next to Mason and held his hand. "Come on, you can overcome this" she whispered. She looked up and saw John standing in the doorway.

"How is he?" he asked.

"He is stable; but as you can see he's still unconscious"

"Abby, I'm sorry this is happening to you"

"It's what to be expected with Damon around"

"This isn't your fault"

"Isn't it?"

The nurse and doctor walked back in. "The medicine is slowly taking effect. We are going to take him for a MRI of his brain now" the doctor said. Abby's heart fell into her stomach. "Do you think there is brain damage?" she asked.

"We are not sure; but that's what we are checking on"

"Okay"

The nurse pulled Mason's bed from the wall and wheeled him out of the room. "You must stay here" the doctor said and then walked with the nurse. Abby felt helpless and plopped down on a chair in the room.

"Abby, have you eaten?" John asked.

"No"

"Come on, I'll get you something"

He helped her up from the chair and escorted her outside to his car. She opened the passenger side car door and sat down. The tears started to pour from her eyes. John got behind the wheel and then heard her sobs. He looked at her and felt instantly stupid for thinking he ever had a chance with her again.

"Do you want to go back inside?" he asked.

"No, I needed some air anyway" she replied.

He started the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. Abby put her window down and let the air blow into her face. John casually looked at her several times, admiring her captivating beauty. "Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"John, I know I shouldn't be asking this of you; but will you stay at the hospital with me tonight?" she asked.

"Abby, I have a flight in the morning; but I'll stay the rest of the night"

"Thank you"


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Despair

The drive back to the hospital was silent for John and Abby. When they got back to the room, Mason still wasn't in his room and it only worried her more.

John walked in and gently touched her shoulder. "I'm here for you" he said. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. He instinctively embraced her. "Thank you"

**The Hotel**

Philip and Aria left Auralee's room and walked down the hall. Aria stepped walking mid-step and Philip nearly walked into her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean what I said about Aura" she replied.

"I know you didn't and I'm glad you apologized to her"

"I don't even know why I said it"

Philip reached for her hand. She stepped backward out of reach. He felt hurt by her action. "Aria, don't beat yourself up over it. Aura is a better person than to hold a grudge" he said.

"Do you still want her?" Aria asked.

Her question took him by surprise and he knew that he didn't have an answer. Auralee still made him feel things he shouldn't when she was around; but kissing Aria made those feelings go away.

"You can't answer that, can you?" she asked.

"Aria…"

"When you figure out what you want, let me know"

Aria walked into the elevator and the doors closed in his face.

**Auralee's Hotel Room**

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Wade asked.

"Yes, for the tenth time"

"Okay"

Auralee sat down on the bed and ran a hand through her hair. Wade closed the distance and sat down beside her.

"Wade"

"Yeah"

"Have you heard from Riley?"

"No, I haven't; not for a week"

Wade's phone beeped with a message. He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out.

"You'll find Riley when I want you to find her" the message read and it was from a blocked number; but he didn't know if it was from Damon or Tyler.

"What's wrong" she asked.

Wade handed her his phone. "Oh my god, they have her. She must be so terrified. We need to do something" she said in a panicked voice.

"If we do anything drastic, they will probably kill her" Wade answered.

"We have to do something. She's been nothing but a friend to me"

"Aura, calm down"

"Wade, this Riley we are talking about. I know you still love her"

"No, Aura, I don't. I care yes; but I don't love her"

"If you say so"

"Get some sleep"

**The Next Day**

John drank the last sip in his coffee cup. Abby was asleep in the recliner. He got up from the chair to stretch his muscles out and Abby stirred awake.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey, are you leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"Thank you for being here"

"Abby, there is no need to thank me. You are my best friend and I'll always be there for you"

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you soon; call me if you need to talk". She smiled. "Thank you". John turned to walk out the door and the doctor came into the room a moment later with a clipboard in his hand.

"Well his MRI showed no damage; but there is fluid surround the front of his brain" he explained.

"Will it go away?"

"In time, yes"

Abby looked at Mason, whose eyes were starting to open. "Mason" she said walking over to sit beside him. The doctor shined a light into each one of his eyes, and then checked the rest of his vitals.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice was cracking and soft.

"In the hospital in Seattle; do you remember what happened?" Abby asked.

Mason looked at her and a confused look spread across his face. "Who are you?" he asked. Abby's heart sunk. He couldn't remember her. "I'm your fiancé. My name is Abby" she said, holding back tears. She showed him her left hand and the ring that was present.

"I'm sorry, I still don't remember you"

"Do you remember Damon?"

"Yes, he's my half-brother"

"Well, he is the reason you're in the hospital"

Mason looked at her with no words or emotions, she didn't even recognize him. "What did he do?" he asked.

"Mason, you were poisoned with snake venom before Raw yesterday" Auralee explained.

"I do remember visiting him in jail and going to the arena yesterday; but that's all I remember"

"Okay"

Abby stepped back and gave the doctor room to ask questions. Once she was outside the room, she let the tears fall.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Choice

Aria walked into the first class section of the plane and saw John just sitting down. She knew her seat was next to his. She decided to just be nice and sit down.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey" he replied.

Aria's phone signaled a text message. She saw it was Abby and then she heard John's phone beep seconds later.

"_Mason has selective amnesia. He doesn't remember me_" Aria's heart fell into her stomach and she felt sick.

"Did you get a message from Abby?" she asked.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that to happen" he replied.

He didn't like lying to her; but his message from Abby wasn't entirely just telling him about Mason, it was asking him to take time off to help her. The rest of the flight was in complete silence.

**Denver, Colorado: House Show, Before Show**

Auralee walked into the arena that night with too much on her mind. Abby had texted her and told her about Mason. She opened the door to her locker-room and saw Aria sitting there.

"Aria"

"Aura, can we talk?"

"Of course, what's up?"

Auralee sat her bag down and pulled out silver vinyl shorts and a red corset tank top. "Do you care about Philip?" Aria asked.

"Of course I care about him. He's a great friend"

"What about Wade?"

"That's a little more complex. Why are you asking me this stuff?"

"He still wants you and I'm not going to compete"

"Aria, you don't need to compete. He cares about you. He gave up on me"

"I don't think he has"

Auralee knelt down in front of Aria, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said.

Philip walked into the room and his eyes met Aria's and he knew that she was probably still upset with him.

"I was looking for you" he said.

"I needed to talk to Aura" Aria replied.

"Philip, listen, I know I haven't made this official; but my feeling for Wade have grown a lot over that last few weeks and I don't think it's fair to string you along" Auralee said, trying to soften the blow.

"I came to pretty much tell you the same thing except it being Wade, its Aria" he replied.

Aria perked up from her seat. She looked up at him and saw the longing in his eyes. She stood up and rushed into his arms. He held onto her and it made Auralee a little uncomfortable.

"Um…I need to get changed and read for my match" Auralee said.

"Oh sorry, Aura" Arai said with a smile.

They walked out the door and left Auralee alone. She began to change into her wrestling gear when her phone chimed with a message.

"_Thank you for showing me who I need to get rid of next_"

Auralee felt sick. She knew that she had just made Wade a target for Damon and Tyler. She quickly changed into her gear and just hoped that it would go fast.

**House Show: The Show**

Wade's music started to play and he walked out onto the stage and Layla walked out with him. Justin Roberts announced the start of the mixed tag match and then introduced Wade and Layla as a team.

Cody Rhodes's music was next to play and he walked out onto the stage. The crowd chanted his name and then started to chant 'Aura', knowing she was going to be his partner. 'Black September' started up moments later. She faked the smile that she always walked out to the ring with. The text message about Wade being a target really had her mind in turmoil.

"And their opponents, Cody Rhodes and Auralee Raye"

The referee slid into the ring and signaled for the bell. Cody and Wade started the match. Wade started to dominate Cody; but Cody kicked Wade's knee and tagged in Auralee. Wade and Auralee exchanged a glance. Michael Cole and Jim Ross talked about their pass as a couple. Layla got into the ring and stood in front of Wade.

Auralee got a sly smile upon her face and then slapped Layla across the face. Layla returned the favor and slapped Auralee; this only proceeded to piss her off. Auralee punched her in the jaw and kicked her in the gut. She clotheslined her down and then got behind her to deliver a German suplex with a bridge pin attempt.

Layla kicked out and Auralee rolled over. Layla attempted several kicks; but Auralee blocked and hit a swinging neckbreaker, that she called 'Raye of Light' and went for the cover. Wade pulled her off by the leg and Cody took him to the outside. Auralee climbed to the top rope and executed a moonsault and picked up the win.

The crowd cheered and she glanced over at Wade, who was oblivious to what was going on. She needed to figure out how to protect him.

**After the Show**

Aria reached into her bag and found her phone. She saw that she had a text message. The message was from a blocked number. She opened it and saw that it was a picture of Auralee during her match. She was doing the bridge pin and the scar on her stomach was showing for the world to see.

"What the hell" she said to herself and she read the text under the picture. "_I'm everywhere_" it read.

"Aria" Philip said.

"Hey" she replied tossing her phone back into her bag.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah"

"Good"

He pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips onto hers. In that moment, her worries about Auralee were forgotten; but she pulled away. "Aura's in danger" she said and then showed Philip the text message.

**Auralee's Locker-Room**

Auralee changed back into regular clothes that consisted of low rise jeans and a black tank top. Her mind kept running back to the text message she received earlier that night. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

"Auralee" Wade called from outside the door.

"Come in" she called.

Wade walked inside and saw Auralee's very worried look on her face. He immediately closed the distance between them. "What's wrong?" he asked. She didn't want to tell him; but she knew that if she didn't he'd be a sitting duck.

"I got a text before the show" she said.

"About what?"

"Basically that you're a target now, because I made my choice"

"What choice?"

"Between you and Philip"

"When did you make that choice?"

"Before that show, I told Philip that I couldn't string him along anymore; because my feelings for you have grown so much. I told him that I chose you"

Wade reached out to touch her face. Her eyes betrayed her self-control and tears started to drip from them. "Aura, I love you and I believe that we are unbreakable. Don't let a threat ruin us" he said softly and leaned his forehead onto hers.

"You're right"

Wade placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. His lips softly pressed onto hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled herself closer to him. Their lips moved over each other's several times until her tongue slipped in to intensify the kiss. His hands moved up her sides and clung to her hips. Her hands moved down his chest and moved up under his shirt to feel his bare skin.

Wade groaned and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and he pinned her against the wall. His lips made a trail from her lips to the top of her breasts. Auralee moaned in-between heavy pants of air.

"Auralee" yelled Aria from outside her door.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Memory

Auralee groaned in annoyance when she heard her name being yelled from outside the door. Wade smiled and she de-tangled herself from around his waist.

She slid down from the wall and walked over to her door. When she opened the door, Aria and Philip were standing there.

"What's up?" Auralee asked.

"Aura, I think you are in danger" Aria replied.

"I'm going to be in danger as long as Tyler and Damon are out there"

Aria pulled out her phone and showed her the photo she received from the blocked number. Auralee's eyes went wide. "When did you get this?" she asked. She looked at it again and saw the scar on her stomach the one she tried so desperately to hide from the world.

"After the show" Aria replied.

Wade approached and came into view for Aria and Philip. He placed a comforting arm around Auralee. "So what does this mean?" he asked.

"It means they are going to exploit what really happened that night and the world will know the real reason why I have this scar" Auralee replied.

"I thought people already knew" Philip said.

"No, I asked the police not to publish that detail in the papers. WWE headquarters agreed to make up an injury to explain the scar" she explained.

"It's bad enough that Mason has no memory of my sister and now they are trying to exploit you, what's next?"

"Riley is missing" Wade said.

"What!"

"Riley is with them. I got a text saying that she would be found when they want her to be found"

"Oh this is just great"

Aria threw her arms up in defeat. Philip put his arms around her and she immediately buried her face into his chest.

"Aria, don't worry about me. I'll be fine" Auralee said.

"You don't know that" she replied, her voice was muffled by Philip's shirt.

**The Hospital**

Abby walked into Mason's room and saw that he was up and dressed. "Hey" she said and he turned around to look at her.

"Hi" he replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better; but I wish I could remember everything"

Abby moved her ring around her finger and Mason noticed. "I wish you could to" she replied. Mason walked towards her and took her left hand into his. His touch ignited a fire inside her and she just wanted to kiss him. He looked into her crystal blue eyes.

"I'm going to look for Damon. Maybe if I do, I'll remember" he said.

"Mason, I don't think that's a good idea. He tried to kill you"

"Abby, I really don't think I have much of a choice"

"I can't stop you; but I don't like it. I love you too much to lose you"

He reached to touch her face and wipe the tears that rolled down her cheeks away. "Can I kiss you?" she asked.

"I was going to kiss you" he replied with a smile.

Mason leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers. She clung onto his shirt and prayed that he would remember her. She needed him. As his lips moved across hers, blurry flashes started to form in his head.

He saw Damon cornering Abby in a parking lot and then he saw himself protecting her. Mason pulled away quickly and Abby looked at him, confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I remembered something, I think"

"What?"

"Did Damon ever corner you in a parking lot and I knocked him down to protect you?"

"Yes, that did happen. I also was very stubborn and wouldn't leave when you told me to, so you kissed me to make me leave" she replied.

"I didn't see that part. I should probably go"

"Mason, please, don't do this"

"I have to. Who knows if I'll ever remember anything? I don't want you to wait foolishly"

Abby's tears started to roll more frequently. "Don't say that. I love you" she cried. He pulled her into his arms. "I don't remember loving you; but I wish I could, because you feel so good in my arms" he said.

"Then don't leave, we will figure something out"

Mason shook his head. "I have to" he said and kissed her lips one more time, hoping he'd see something; but there was nothing.

"Goodbye" he said and walked away out the door.

Abby broke down and fell to her knees, crying. She felt so empty knowing he was gone and she had no idea where he was going or for how long he would be gone for.

**The Next Day**

John walked into the airport and bought a ticket for Seattle. Aria and Philip watched him and wondered what he was up to. They watched him board a different plane than their own.

"Where do you think he's going?" Philip asked.

"Seattle"

"For what?"

"Abby"

"Why would he be….oh my god"

Philip realized that John was trying again while Mason couldn't remember her. He had known the feeling of holding onto someone that didn't feel the same way.

"Come on, we need to go" Aria said.

They walked in the opposite direction and boarded the plane to Las Vegas.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Photos

**Seattle**

Mason sat down in a chair in his hotel room. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through photos. A lot of them were of Abby. He quickly got out of them and got into his contacts. He found Damon's name and clicked it. It started to ring.

"I was wondering when you'd call, brother" Damon's voice echoed from the other side of the phone.

"We need to talk and it needs to be face to face"

"Alright, I'll grant you that. I'll be at you hotel room in thirty minutes"

Mason hung and then opened his pictures up again, not realizing that Damon shouldn't have known where he was. Abby's face seemed to call to him. Her blue eyes and black hair continued to make him feel things that just confused him more.

He continued to look through the pictures until he heard a knock on the door. Mason tucked his phone back into his pocket and answered the door.

"Hello brother" Damon said.

Mason stepped aside and allowed him to walk inside. "So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Why would you want to kill me?"

"Well now if you had your memory, you'd know that answer"

"You know about my memory loss?"

"Oh yes, that's why I used that particular venom; because if you didn't die from it, memory loss would result"

"Explain this to me, I barely remember you"

"I wanted Abby, always have; but you took her innocence and now she's worthless to me. Although since being out of jail, I have come up with a plan for the little bitch"

Damon stood up and walked towards the door. "Oh and just so you know, you are the one who broke Abby and John up" he said and walked out the door with a smile.

**The Airport, Seattle: 7 Hours Later**

John walked off the plane and into the airport. He saw Abby waiting for him at the exit. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. When she had called him, she had been crying. It was no surprise that her eyes would look that way.

"Abby" he said softly.

"He's gone" she cried.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"He went to find Damon. He's hoping that it will help him remember"

John dropped his bags and pulled her into his arms. "Shh…everything will be alright" he said trying to soothe her. "He told me that he didn't want me to wait foolishly" she said crying even harder.

"He doesn't know what he's saying. He has no memories of you"

"Yes, he does. When he kissed me he said that he saw that night Damon cornered us in the arena parking lot; but he didn't' see the part about me being stubborn"

Abby pulled out of his arms and looked at John. "Can we leave, people are staring at me" she said. John looked around and saw people walking passed them and staring at Abby. He picked up his bags and they walked out the doors.

**Mason's Hotel Room**

Mason lay in his bed and by looking at pictures, he tried to remember things. As he scrolled, one picture popped out. Abby was with another woman that he couldn't remember. They looked alike and had the same crystal blue eyes. When he closed his eyes, more blurry images started to appear.

He saw a club and the parking lot and then he saw himself kissing Abby in a downpour of rain. Then he saw her on the hood of his car with himself on top of her. When he opened his eyes he could feel the lust from that night. It frustrated him that he was just getting bits and pieces of the memories and not the whole memory.

"Why can't I remember?" he asked himself and dropped his phone onto the nightstand.

**Abby's Hotel Room**

Abby sat down on the edge of the bed holding her engagement ring in her hand. She recalled the day that he proposed to her and it felt like it was all a lie now that he had no memory of it. Tears trickled down her face when John walked into the room.

"Abby, this isn't your fault" he said.

John took the ring from her hand and put it back on her finger. "Don't give up so easily. There is still time for him to remember" he said and sat down next to her.

"John, why are you being so nice about this?" she asked wiping away her own tears.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're my best friend and no matter what I'm always going to be there for you"

"My sister said something a little while ago what made me think otherwise"

"What did Aria tell you?"

"She wondered why you were spending so much more time with me than usual. She didn't understand why you only seemed to care about me and not her"

"I did care about her and still do; but it was a mistake to try to be with her"

"Why?"

"I still love you"

"John that was a long time ago"

"It wasn't that long ago; but I told you that I understood who you loved and I'm okay with that"

Abby stood up and walked away. John felt stupid for telling her that he still loved her. All that accomplished was pushing her away.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

Wade walked out of the airport and into a rental car. His phone beeped with a text message. He quickly opened the message and saw the picture of Riley. She was tied to a chair. Her mouth was gagged and she was blindfolded; but what stood out the most were the burns on her face and arms. The message below read "_If I could do this to my own sister, just think about what I could do to you_"

Wade felt sick so he pulled over on the side of the road and vomited his stomach contents. He felt like what was happening to Riley was his fault. He wanted Auralee so much that he didn't think about the consequences.

"No, this isn't my fault" he told himself and got back into the car.

He continued to drive until he met up with Auralee at a restaurant. She took one look at him and knew there was something wrong. "What's wrong?" she asked. He couldn't form words in his mouth so instead he handed her his phone.

Auralee looked at the photo and the message underneath it. "Oh my god, Riley" she said and quickly handed Wade his phone. She knew that it was her fault and she also knew that she needed to come up with a plan to rescue her. Wade pulled her into his arms and just held her. He needed the comfort and her company in that moment.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Hardships

**One Week Later**

John sat in his locker-room. He came back to work the day after telling Abby that he still loved her. He hadn't answered her phone calls or texts. Although he wanted to be with her, he didn't want to take advantage of a situation.

He felt bad for ignoring her; but he needed some time and he thought work would help.

"John" Aria's voice called from the doorway.

He was surprised to see her there after everything that happened with the breakup a couple of weeks ago. She looked concerned and she knew that something must be bothering him.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Aria" he said.

"John, I'm not mad about you breaking up with me. I've known for quite some time about you still loving Abby"

"Then why did you stay?"

"Honestly, I thought I could make those feeling go away"

Aria walked closer to him and knelt down in front of him. "I don't know what the future holds; but Abby still needs you there for her. Damon and Tyler will no doubt take advantage of Mason being gone"

"I'll let her come to me if she really needs me"

"Okay; but I came here to tell you that Wade got a picture of Riley. She was all tied up and had burns all over her arms and face"

"Is this really how it's going to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last year was hell and now this year has become that to"

Aria hugged John tenderly. She knew how he felt all too well. He hugged her back enjoyed the small amount of comfort it gave him.

"Thank you for telling me" he said.

"Sure; but stay strong. We will get through this like we did last year" she replied.

Aria released John and walked out of his locker-room. She continued on down the hall towards Philip's locker-room. She knocked on his door and he answered in just jeans. His chest was bare and it made her flush.

"Hey beautiful" he said.

She smiled at his comment. He pulled her into a passion filled kiss. "Hello to you to" she replied with a smile. She rested her hand on his bare chest.

"Did you tell John about the photo?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just came from there. He's pretty depressed about Abby"

"Did he really think she'd be receptive?"

"I really don't know. He didn't really want to talk to me"

Philip cupped her cheek with his hand. "Don't let that get to you. He doesn't hate you. Things just happened and all of our lives are in turmoil right now; but we need to stick together" he said.

**Monday Night Raw: The Show**

Michael Cole and Jim Ross talked about matched already scheduled for that night and talked about the pay-per-view that Sunday. CM Punk would be defending the WWE Championship against John Cena in a Hell in a Cell. John came out to address the fans about Sunday. He said that he would defeat CM Punk and be once again champion. After those words were out of his mouth, CM Punk's music hit and he walked out with Aria and Paul Haymen.

They argued for a little while until CM Punk said "I've beaten everyone, including you; but I'll do it again". Moments later 'Voices' sounded and the crowd screamed. Randy Orton walked out and looked around at the sea of people in the crowd. Neither man could say anything.

Randy had been out with an injury for nearly a year. He made his way into the ring and stood face to face with CM Punk and then turned to look at John. The tension between them could be cut by a knife. He got a microphone from the ring announcer.

"For the record Punk, you haven't beaten me" Randy said.

A scowl formed on his face and John cracked a smile. Aria grabbed the microphone from her boyfriend's hand.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Show him some respect" Aria snapped.

John just stood back and watched the argument unfold in front of him. Before long, general manager, AJ Lee came out to make the main event. It would be CM Punk and Wade Barrett vs. John Cena and Randy Orton.

Later on, Auralee was shown walking to the ring. There was a fatal four-way to determine the number one contender for the Diva's Championship.

"The following contest is a fatal four-way to determine the number one contender for the Diva's Championship" Justin announced.

'S&M' sounded and Aria made her way to the ring. The crowd booed her and she simply just told them to shut up.

"Introducing first…from Harmony, Pennsylvania….Aria Waters"

Layla's music was next and she walked out to receive cheers from the crowd. Her high spirited attitude made Aria want to puke.

"From London, England….Layla"

Kaitlyn's music was next and she walked out with a smile. Aria glared a hole right through her. 'Black September' cut in and Auralee made her appearance. Aria paid no attention to her. Auralee's eyes never left Layla nor the Diva's Champion herself, who was sitting at ringside doing commentary.

The referee called for the start of the match. Auralee automatically went for Layla. Aria shoved Kaitlyn and she fell onto her backside. She smiled and taunted her.

Auralee slammed Layla onto the mat and just looked at Aria, who was still taunting Kaitlyn. She finally had enough and punched Aria across the jaw. She stumbled back a step. The attack only made her angrier.

Aria punched Kaitlyn hard and then kicked her in the stomach. Her forearm crashed into her face and she fell back onto the mat. She turned to see Auralee toss Layla out of the ring. The two women exchanged glances and stood face to face with each other before Aria gave the first punch.

Auralee stumbled a little; but took Aria off her feet. She lifted her onto her shoulders and swung her down onto her knee. She arched her back in pain and then Kaitlyn got back into the ring to break up the count. Auralee, then, took Kaitlyn by the hair and hit her with her own forearm then lifted her up onto her shoulders. Layla rushed into the ring and knocked them both over with a dropkick.

Aria got back up and his Layla with a DDT. Kaitlyn rolled out of the ring and Auralee got up to see Aria coming at her. Auralee kicked Aria and delivered the swinging neckbreaker she called the 'Raye of Light'. She went for the cover and picked up the win.

The referee raised her arm up and it was announced that at the pay-per-view it would be Eve Torres vs. Auralee Raye for the Diva's Championship. At the end of the show CM Punk and Wade Barrett lost to John Cena and the returning Randy Orton.

**After the Show**

Randy walked backstage and saw Wade walking down the hall. "Hey man, what's up?" he asked. Wade smiled and shook his hand in greeting.

"Not much, it's good to see you" he replied.

"I heard Damon's out of jail"

"Yeah, it's been hell for us again"

"Abby called us. She was extremely upset"

"A lot had happened to her over the last couple of weeks"

"She told us some and here we are"

"Is Sydney here to?"

"She's with my parents in St. Louis"

"Good"

Wade fell silent again and Randy noticed. He knew things were not safe again and with Riley still missing, Randy wondered how he was doing despite having Auralee in his life.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Turmoil

Abby walked down the hall of the arena. Her mind was constantly worrying about her friends and Mason. Her hair was pulled up into a low ponytail and she felt it brush against her back when she walked. She made her way through the people and stopped in front of John's locker-room door. She took a deep breath and opened the door aggressively.

John turned to look at her. Their eyes met and he saw the hurt in hers. He turned away from her and she felt the sharp ping in her heart, that same one that she felt when he had broken up with her.

"Why are you ignoring me?" she asked slamming the door behind her.

"You don't need me. I can't stop feeling things for you" he replied.

"I do need you"

"Abby, Mason is still out there. Just keep looking for him and forget about what I said that night"

John picked up his bag and walked towards her. She stood in front of his door, blocking his path. "Please move aside, I'm tired" he said. She slowly stepped aside and felt the tears roll down her cheeks. He walked out the door and left the door open behind him.

She walked out into the hallway slowly. "Abby" she heard and she turned around to see Randy standing there. He saw the tears rolling down her face and he pulled her into a comforting hug.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"He hates me" she cried.

"God no, he loves you; but remember you are with Mason"

"He isn't here. He can't even remember being with me"

"Abby, why didn't' you tell me this?"  
"It's hard to talk about"

Randy hugged her again and then they walked away down the hall.

**Seattle**

Mason walked into the airport and bought a ticket to Las Vegas. Damon had mentioned following Abby in a text, so he decided to follow Damon. Damon was talking to a pretty red head and Mason noticed the fear on her face, a face he recognized. Fuzzy images of him from developmental appeared in his mind and then he knew who she was.

When he opened his eyes, Damon was gone and so was the woman. Frustration settled in and he just stormed off in the direction of the plane he would be boarding. He sat down in his seat and more images appeared in his mind of the woman; but then a new one of Abby entered his mind.

He remembered her showing him the secret place she used as a child to escape her tormenting life. He remembered lying with her on the grass and then kissing her.

"This is so confusing" he said to himself.

"You are pathetic" Damon said as he sat down next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what you are doing?"

"I'm trying to remember my life"

A smile crept onto Damon's face. "You will eventually" he said and looked over across the aisle. Tyler was sitting there with a blindfolded Riley. Mason knew that he had walked into a trap that was meant for him and the woman from his past. He looked around cautiously and saw her a few aisles up.

Mason pulled out his phone from his pocket; but Damon took it from his hand. "Damon" he growled. Damon punched him on the bridge of his nose. Damon took Mason's phone and smashed it under his boot.

Blood trickled down from Mason's nose. He noticed Riley trembling. She must have heard the incident. His eyes met the woman's. He couldn't remember her name; but he wished that he could.

**Las Vegas**

Aria and Philip walked out into the parking lot and stopped when they saw Randy and Abby talking. Aria was thrilled to see her sister and rushed over to her. Abby turned and smiled when she saw Aria.

"Are you alright?" Aria asked.

"I'm doing better; but…"

"John will come around"

"No, he's made his point tonight"

"Why? What happened?"

Before she could answer, John came into view and Abby turned her attention from Aria to John. Randy looked over to see him approaching them.

"Abby, I'm sorry about earlier" he said.

"Abby, we are going to go. I'll call you later" Aria said.

She didn't feel like being in that conversation. Philip laced his fingers with hers and they walked away. "Randy, could you give us a little bit of time alone to talk?" he asked. "Sure" Randy replied and turned to walk towards his car.

"Abby, I am sorry"

"John, you've been ignoring me for a week. Why?"

"I told you that you don't need me"

"And I told you that I do need you"

"Abby, you really don't need me to help you stay strong. Keep hoping that Mason will return with his memories"

"Mason is gone. I don't know where he is or what he's doing. I needed you and when you left I felt even more alone"

"I'm sorry; but I thought it would be better if I left. I can't help that I feel things for you still. I still love you and it's not going to go away"

Abby took a deep breath and realized that John was pouring his heart out to her. She turned and leaned against her car. Wade and Auralee walked out into the parking lot and Abby saw them. Auralee saw the inner struggle in Abby's eyes. She knew that look and it was once her own.

"Is everything okay?" Auralee asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you later" Abby replied.

Realizing what she meant, she pulled Wade with her and they were soon out of sight. Abby took another deep breath. She felt herself crumbling with emotions. "Abby, I think it's best if we just stay away from each other until Mason returns" John said.

"Shut up. I'm not going to lose another person in my life"

"You act like you lost him"

"Didn't I?"

"Oh stop, you did not lose him. He just doesn't remember"

Abby pushed herself from her car and turned to stand close to John. She pushed him up against her car. He was stunned by her aggression. "What the hell?" he asked. Abby's eyes filled with tears again. He saw them trickle down her face.

"If you think I don't feel something for you still, you are very mistaken" she said softly.

John reached up to cup her cheek. He brushed her tears from her cheek with his thumb. Abby still had a fist-full of his shirt in her hands. "Abby, you need to think about what you are saying" he said; but before he could say anything else Abby pressed her lips onto his.


	34. Chapter 33

**Note: This chapter contains sexual content**

Chapter 33:

Fix

John was completely stunned by her action; but the feeling of her lips on his was too much. His lips moved across hers. His hand cupped the back of her head to pull her closer to him and deeper into the kiss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and touched his. He groaned in his throat and he moved his other hand to her hip.

"Abby" he moaned through the kiss.

He pulled away from her and she looked at him, the lust and hurt clearly written on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked. She hoped that he wouldn't stop. Her feelings were running high now that Mason was no longer around.

"Abby, what are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you"

"I'm aware of that; but why?"

"I'm tired of fighting my feelings"

"What about Mason?"

"He can't remember loving me. My love for him is being wasted"

"It's only been two weeks"

Abby backed up and stood away from him. "I get it. I'm sorry" she said and then opened her car door. John grabbed her arm to stop her from getting inside. "Don't do that. I'm trying to stop you from doing something you will probably regret"

"If you say so, now please let go"

He let go of her arm and she got inside her car. She shut the door without saying goodbye. John pleaded with her with his eyes. She ignored him and drove away.

**The Plane**

Mason closed his eyes. He knew that he was stupid to follow Damon; but he desperately wanted to remember his life. More blurry images appeared in his mind. Abby's face appeared and then he remembered the start of the story line between them last year.

He knew that Damon had told him he was the reason John and Abby broke up; but from the memories he remembered, he lied. Mason also remembered the reason why Damon wanted to kill him so badly. He had taken Abby's innocence.

"Mason" Damon said, snapping his brother back to reality.

Mason opened his eyes to see his brother stand up and walk towards the back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's in everyone's best interest if you would evacuate to the back section of the plane" he announced over the loud speaker.

People cautiously got up from their seats and walked to the back section of the plane. Mason caught sight of the woman from his past in the cluster. Damon grabbed her arm. "Not you" he said and shoved her into the seat next to Mason.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Her hand brushed against his when she tried to sit up. He then remembered her and her name completely.

"Alayna" he said.

"Hello Mason, it's nice to see you; but not under these circumstances" she replied.

"I agree, my brother defiantly puts a damper on everything"

Damon turned back around once the last person was on the other side. He closed the door and locked it.

**The Hotel**

Auralee and Wade walked into his hotel room. She dropped her bags inside and turned to look at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"You seem distant today"

"I'm worried about Riley. She's been gone for three weeks"

"I know and I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave?"

Wade took her hand into his and pulled her into his arms. He leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers. "No, I don't" he said and kissed her again.

"Okay" she replied with a smile.

"I didn't know Randy was coming back tonight. I thought it was next week"

"So did I. Abby must have called him. Did you see the look on her face tonight? I've never seen her so confused"

"The one that you used to have?"

"Yeah and after seeing that it made me realize how messed up things were when I strung you and Philip along"

"That was then and this is now…"

"I love you" she interrupted.

He smiled and kissed her lips once again. "I love you to" he replied. She smiled and leaned in and he met her there for the kiss. He's hands held her hips firmly.

"Goodnight Wade"

"You are such a tease" he laughed.

"Maybe, be patient okay"

"I'm patient"

She kissed him again and then she picked up her bags. Auralee looked back at him and the look on his face made her weak. His green eyes showed all the emotions he felt for her. She dropped her bags on the floor.

"Screw it" she said and walked back towards him.

Her lips met his in a fury of passion. He left her lips and found the tender flesh of her neck. His tongue made a trail up to her ear.

She moved her hands up under his shirt to feel his bare skin. She lifted up and pulled his shirt over his head. Her lips found his chest and he pulled up on her shirt, wanting her more and more. Auralee lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor.

He reached behind her and unclasped her bra and let it slid down her arms. His hands found her breasts and cupped him. His lips crashed onto her and then lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he pinned her against the wall, much to her liking.

Wade moved his kisses from her lips, down her neck, to the tops of her breasts. His tongue trailed down to her nipples. He took one into his mouth and sucked gently. Auralee moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. She could feel his hardness against her core. Wade switched from her left to her right breast, sucking slightly harder than before. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her down.

He started to unbutton her jeans while her nipple was still in his mouth. Auralee could feel the heat on her body and the pleasure of what was to come. Wade's mouth left her breast and pulled her pants down and away from her body. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What" she asked. His grin widened and his fingers traced lines between her thighs. "You weren't wearing panties" he said. She smiled and pulled his head down to kiss him.

Her fingers found the button on his jeans and she unbuttoned them. Her hands pushed them and his boxer briefs away from his hips. She felt his cock against her legs and her hand reached to take hold of it. Wade groaned as soon as he felt her hand take hold of him. She started to stroke him gently.

"Aura" he whispered in a lust filled voice.

His fingers found the wetness of her core and he slipped one inside. She moaned and her legs fell apart further on instinct. He leaned his head down and licked her clit several times. Wade angled his cock at her entrance and thrusted inside of her. She moaned and she ran her hands over his back. Her nails scratched his skin as he increased his speed.

He kissed her neck and she felt his teeth scrap the sensitive flesh. Wade could feel her walls tighten and he knew she was close. He picked her up and with him still inside her, he pinned her against the wall again. Auralee loved being pinned there. She moved her body up and down, riding him. Her moans became more frequent and louder.

"Wade" she moaned.

Her head bounced off the wall as he reached her peak. He pulled out and came all over her stomach and legs. She stood before him and she was shaky at best. He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. "That was amazing" he whispered in her ear. She clung onto him and knew that eventually the happiness would end. Tyler and Damon were still out there and Riley was still missing. Auralee couldn't help but feel jealous of her, knowing how close her and Wade used to be.

He handed her his shirt to clean herself up. "Are you okay?" he asked. Auralee walked around slowly, picking up her clothes. She started to put her pants back on. Wade stopped her. "Stay please" he said. She looked up at him. She saw only love in his eyes. "Okay" she replied and she followed him into his bed.

Wade held her in his arms. "I love you" he said as he kissed her forehead. She turned to look up at him. "I love you to" she replied and kissed his lips.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

Fade

**Abby's Hotel Room**

Abby crawled into the bed and allowed herself to cry. Everything in her head felt like it could explode at any second. She knew that she shouldn't feel things for two men again; but John had invaded her heart again.

"Damn you, Damon" she said and broke completely down. Tears streamed down her face and she slowly fell asleep on a tear soaked pillow.

**The Plane**

Mason could feel Alayna shaking next to him. He took her hand into his and held it. She looked at him with her bright blue eyes, eyes that screamed fear and hidden emotions.

"Mason, why is he doing this?" she asked.

"I don't quite remember everything because he poisoned me with snake venom two weeks ago; but last year he made it known that he has an obsession with a woman named Abby Taylor"

"Wait, the WWE Diva, Abby Taylor?" Alayna asked.

"The one and the same. She started dating her childhood friend, John Cena, and then he made his presence known"

"Did he hurt her?"

Mason fell silent. He was trying to get his memories in order. Alayna squeezed his hand. He looked at her and then looked around the empty section of the plane. Tyler still sat with Riley. She was still blindfolded and her hands were bound together with metal wire. Damon was still by the door.

"He sabotaged her father's car ten years ago. He died in the accident. Her mother died seven years ago of cancer; but he tormented her as well. Damon also burned down their house. When Abby started in the company and started to date John, he attached her best friend Riley, who is the woman blindfolded across from us. That man is Tyler, Riley's brother"

"Oh my god, that's awful"

"I think that's enough of a history lesson" Damon said coming into view.

"What do you want with Alayna?" Mason asked.

"She's an important part of your past"

Mason knew there was more to it than that; but he didn't push further. "Ladies and Gentlemen we will be landing in Las Vegas in a few short minutes" the captain announced. Tyler stood up from his seat and looked at Mason.

"You are disgusting" Mason said.

Tyler remained silent; but he turned to look at his bound sister. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks. Blood dripped from her wrists from the wire imbedded in her skin. "How could you do that to your own sister?" Alayna asked.

"It would be wise to keep your pretty little mouth shut" Tyler snapped.

Mason felt rage boil to the surface and he swung his fist at Tyler. It connected to his jaw. Mason moved passed Alayna and stood over Tyler, who was getting back up from the floor. "We are to be landing, so would everyone buckle their seatbelts and prepare for landing" the captain announced.

Mason sat down next Alayna. They fastened their seat belts along with Tyler and Damon. They were now in Las Vegas. Tyler stood up and dragged Riley by her arm. Mason and Alayna slowly followed. There were so many people inside the airport. Damon walked closely behind the couple from the past. Tyler suddenly stopped walking when he saw Wade and Auralee. Damon looked around and saw Aria, Philip, and John. Mason caught sight of Abby and Randy.

"Great, just great" Damon muttered.

Abby walked beside Randy, trying to forget about her heart, when she saw Mason in the crowd. "Mason" she said softly. Randy continued walking and met up with the others at the counter. Abby walked in Mason's direction.

"Mason" she yelled.

Mason heard his name being called. He turned to see Abby walking towards him. She stopped when she noticed that he was holding another woman's hand. He knew right away what she was looking at.

"It's so nice of you to join us, Abby" Damon said.

Abby looked around and saw Damon standing beside her and Tyler behind her. Her eyes locked onto Riley. She saw that she was blindfolded and bound by metal wires. "Riley" she yelled.

"Abby" Riley called.

"It's me"

Tyler quickly held her neck in his hands. "No, stop, let her go please" Abby cried. Tyler looked at Abby and saw the pleaded look upon her face. "I'm so sorry; but I can't have any lose ends" he said into Riley ear and he quickly twisted her neck. She immediately fell onto the floor. Damon smiled when he heard Abby scream. They ran quickly away from the crowd of people.

Abby rushed over to Riley's prone body. Mason knew that she was dead. Tyler was a professional and the twist was clean. Alayna clung onto him, tears falling from her blue eyes. Moments later, the police and medics arrived. Auralee and Wade returned to see what the commotion was about. Wade's eyes saw a medic cover up Riley's body with a sheet.

"No" he yelled and rushed forward; but he was stopped by a policeman.

"I'm sorry; but this is a crime scene"

Wade saw Abby and she was on the floor crying. He knelt down beside her. "He killed her" she cried. He knew that she meant Tyler and he had done it in front of her. She completely forgot that Mason was standing there with a woman she didn't know.

The police allowed them to leave after they got statements. They wheeled Riley away. Auralee laced her fingers with Wade's, trying to comfort him. His eyes never left Riley's covered body. Auralee knew that things would be different now. Her eyes met Mason's and she felt anger towards him and that woman he was with.

Randy pulled Abby to her feet and held her as she cried. Mason squeezed Alayna's hand and then let go of it. "Wait here" he said softly. He walked over towards Abby. She pulled her head away from Randy's chest and met Mason's gaze.

"Abby, I'm so sorry" he said.

"Who is she?" she countered.

"Alayna Allman, she's from my developmental days"

"You remember her; but not me"

"I remember a lot about you now; but the feelings still aren't there"

"I see; I guess I have a decision to make"

"No, I do"

He turned and walked back to Alayna. Abby's face was soaked with tears. She heard John's voice talking to Randy and she turned to look at him. John saw the hurt on her face and the heartbreak in her eyes. His feelings took over and he walked to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm here" he whispered. Mason watched as Abby clung onto John and he felt horrible for feeling nothing. She was his fiancée and he felt noting for her. The memories didn't bring back feeling that should be there.

"Are you okay?" Alayna asked.

"I feel nothing for her; but I have the memories" he said.

"Maybe if you went back to work, you would start to feel things"

He turned to look at her. Alayna's eyes reminded him of Abby's. He knew that he had met Alayna first and he eyes probably were what attracted him to Abby in the first place, despite being the object of his brother's obsession.

"Maybe" he replied.

"I'll be there to help you"

"Thank you"


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

The Sun also Sets

After the murder of Riley, policemen were around Abby and Auralee constantly. Sunday was the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view and Monday was Riley's funeral. Auralee felt empty without Wade's constant support. Wade was emotionless and empty. She never would have thought Riley's death would have done so much to him and the only explanation was that he still loved her.

Auralee sat in her hotel room replaying the events at the airport in her mind over and over again. She heard a knock on her door and it brought her back to reality.

"Come in" she yelled.

The door slowly opened and Abby walked in. Auralee tried to smile at her; but it failed miserably. "What are you doing her? I thought you were with Aria" she asked. Abby walked closer to her and sat down next to Auralee.

"How are you holding up?" Abby asked.

"You just lost your best friend and you're asking me how I'm doing?"

"You lost her to. She was a good friend to you when Tyler kidnapped you"

"You knew her better"

"Maybe; but how are you really?"

"Wade is completely lost without her. He isn't here anymore. He died when she died"

Abby took Auralee's hand and held it. "He's just grieving, He'll be fine. Please don't worry about that. He loves you and I know this because Riley told me what Wade told her the night they found you". Auralee looked up from the floor and found Abby's smile.

"Abby, how are you?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I'm hanging in there. I'm sad about Riley being gone; but I know she's not being tortured anymore. Mason remembers me; but he feels nothing for me. John has been there for me and I can honestly say that my feelings for him are defiantly still there. I'm just going to live my life one day at a time because I don't know when it will be my last one"

"Don't say things like that"

"It's the truth Aura, Damon probably wants me dead"

Before Auralee could say another word, there was another knock on the door. "Come in" Auralee yelled. The door opened and Randy walked in with a young light brown haired woman. She was carrying a baby girl.

"Sydney, is that you" asked Abby. She always knew her as a blonde.

She got up and walked over the tear stricken woman. Randy took the baby into his arm and the two women embraced in tears. "I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you" Sydney said. Abby shook her heard. "No, it was safer of you weren't. Randy did the right thing by keeping you and Pyrrha (pronounced pier- ra) away" Abby replied.

Philip and Aria came into view and then walked into the room. Auralee got up and walked out onto the back balcony. The emotions were just too much to bear. Philip noticed immediately and looked at Aria. She moved her head in the direction Auralee went.

"Are you alright?" Philip asked once he closed the balcony door behind him.

"This is entirely my fault" she cried, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Why do you say that?"

"Tyler wanted me and if I had just done what he wanted then she would still be here"

"Don't say that. You wouldn't be here if you had done what he wanted"

"It's on my conscious now. She's dead because of me"

Philip didn't know what to say to her. "Look at me, Aura" he said. She slowly turned around and he was right in front of her. He cupped her cheek in his hand. "I promise that we will get through this" he said.

Her bottom lip quivered and she completely broke down. He pulled her into his arms and held her.

**Inside the room**

Sydney and Abby talked with Aria. Randy held Pyrrha until she fell asleep. Philip walked back into the room alone. Aria made room for him to sit next to her.

"Is she okay?" Aria asked.

"No, she isn't" he replied.

"She said she was okay" Abby interjected.

"She blames herself for Riley's death. She'd never tell you that"

A soft knock interrupted the conversation. Randy laid Pyrrha down on the bed and walked over to answer the door. John, Wade, Mason, and Alayna stood there. Randy just stepped aside to allow them inside. Abby's expression changed immediately from emotionless to extremely confused. She never expected that John and Mason would show up at the same time.

"I thought we all needed to be together" John said, seeing Abby's confused expression.

"Where is Aura?" Wade asked.

"Out on the balcony, she's not doing so well. I said what I could; but she's completely broken" Philip replied.

"What do you mean?"

"She blames herself for Riley's death, Wade. You've made it worse by not being there for her" Philip snapped.

Wade knew that he was right. He hadn't been there for her in the last couple of days. "You're right" he said and walked towards the balcony doors. He opened them and shut them behind him.

**Outside**

"Just leave me alone, Philip. I'm fine" Auralee said.

"Aura" Wade said.

She turned around and immediately rushed into his arms. "I'm so sorry that I haven't been there for you" he said and kissed her forehead. Her sobs became violent bursts of tears. "Why don't you hate me? I'm the reason she's dead" she asked.

"Don't say that. You're not the reason. Tyler killed her not you"

Wade cupped her face with his hands. "I love you and you are not the reason she's dead" he said again and kissed her lips gently.

**Inside**

Randy gathered up the sleeping baby and Sydney followed behind. "I'll see you Monday" Sydney said before walking out of the room. Abby felt a little more now that she was in town. Her eyes lingered on Mason and his past, the woman sitting next to him.

Auralee and Wade walked back inside holding hands. Philip gave them a small smile. She noticed that Mason was there and so was the woman from his past.

"Riley would have loved this, a crowd gathered just for her" Abby said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah she would have" John replied reaching for Abby's hand.

Abby didn't fight it; she laced her fingers with his and welcomed his comfort. It was more than she could say for Mason. He continued to sit in silence with Alayna. Abby made eye contact with Alayna and she could tell that she was horrified by what happened in front of here just days before.

"Mason" Abby said.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Could we talk alone?"

"Sure"

He stood up and walked away from Alayna. He stepped out onto the balcony with Abby. She leaned against the rail trying to fight the urge to yell at him. "Abby, I'm sorry" he said. Her eyes were so red from crying so much.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked.

"Riley was your best friend and now she's gone. You keep loosing people you care about"

"You're right I do; but in your case it's different. You're still alive"

Mason knew that she was angry. He could see it in her eyes. "I know. I'm sorry about this to. I wish I could feel the things I used to for you; but I can't"

"You feel for her, don't you?"

"I remember what feelings I had for her, yes"

Abby pulled her engagement ring from her finger and held it in her hands. Mason saw what was in her hand and it angered him that he couldn't feel anything about it.

"I guess I don't need this anymore, do I?"

"Abby…"

"Don't say anything, you don't need to. Your expression gives you away. I love you and probably always will; but knowing that the only woman you feel for is her, it hurts more than words could ever describe"

Abby handed him the ring and he reluctantly took it from her fingers. "Goodbye Mason" she said as tears started to fall from her eyes. She walked passed him and back inside the room.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

Missing

Abby stepping inside the room and looked at John. "I'm sorry but I need to go" she said and walked out of the room, not bothering the close the door behind her. John stood up and then turned to see Mason return to the room with Abby's engagement ring in his hand.

Auralee saw the ring and immediately felt even worse that she already was. Aria stood up and stormed over to Mason. Philip quickly grabbed her arm before she could slap him.

"What the hell is wrong with you" she asked.

"Aria, I didn't make the choice; she did"

"Yeah, because you are with her" Aria yelled pointing to Alayna.

"I'm sorry; but I just can't feel anymore"

Mason continued passed Aria and even walked passed Alayna. She followed after him. "I really hate all of this and I don't know how much more I can take" Aria said and relaxed into Philip's arms.

"I don't want anyone to be alone tonight" Auralee said.

"I'll go check on her" John replied.

"Please do" Aria replied, the worry apparent in her voice.

John walked out of the room several sections later. He couldn't believe she'd given up on Mason after only three weeks. He saw Mason and Always walk into the elevator.

Mason saw John walking towards them and held the door for him to enter. The trip was silent and then John got off on Abby's floor; but held the door.

"Take care, Mason. I hope you remember more soon. As much as I still love Abby, this is killing her" John said.

"I'm trying to help him; but your friends don't seem to want me around?" Alayna replied.

"Probably because you let your own feelings for Mason out; but keep in mind we just lost someone close to us"

Alayna fell silent and knew that he was right. Mason felt protective of her in that moment. "Don't take your frustrations out on her. It's not her fault" Mason snapped.

"I didn't say that it was; but I'm not overly fond of people who take advantage of situations" John replied.

"I see. You're referring to Abby. You think that's what I did; but if my memory serves me correctly, you broke up with her"

"Not while you and her started that onscreen pairing. I saw the way you looked at her and she took pity on you. She'd never judge anyone. She has too much heart; but you weaseled your way in while you kissed her"

"Maybe you're right"

John's emotions took control and he pulled Mason out of the elevator by the collar of his shirt. Before he knew that he was doing, he punched him hard in the face.

Alayna ran to Mason's side as he got back to his feet. "I'll let that one slide, considering the circumstances that we are all under" Mason said. He issued Alayna to follow him. They walked away in the opposite direction. John just watched them walk away. He stopped in front of Abby's room and knocked.

"Come in" she yelled.

John turned the handle down and walked inside. Abby was sitting on the bed. There was white invitation cards scattered all over. He assumed they were wedding invitations.

"Abby" he said.

"I'm fine" she sobbed.

"You're not okay; you're looking at wedding invitations"

"Actually, I'm shredding them"

She picked one up and tore it into pieces. John quickly crossed the room and sat down next to her. Abby picked up another one. His hand covered hers.

"Do you think this is necessary? Shredding them isn't going to change anything" he said softly.

"No; but it releases some of my anger"

"Abby, look at me"

She looked up at him. Tears rolled down her cheeks. He reached to wipe them away.

"It's okay to be upset about Mason walking away; but is all of this about trying to escape the hurt of loosing Riley?"

"Some of it, yes. I just can't think of her being gone"  
"I know me either"

John scooped up the scattered invitations and tossed them into the bag on the floor. Abby flung herself back onto the pillow behind her.

"Abby, we will get through this. Riley wouldn't have wanted you to give up"

"I know she wouldn't; but it just feels so hopeless now"

He crawled over to the other side of her. She rolled over to face him. "I probably shouldn't ask this of you; but would you stay tonight?"

"Abby, I don't know if that's a good idea. The urge to kiss you is overwhelming, even now. Plus, I just punched Mason like fifteen minutes ago" he replied.

She propped herself up on her elbow and leaned down closer to John's face. "John, why are you fighting it? You know our chemistry is still there. Wait, you punched Mason" she asked.

"Yeah, he pushed a few buttons. Trust me he deserved it. To answer your question, it's because it's only been three weeks since Mason lost his memory and only an hour since that ring came off your finger"

Abby sighed and then rolled back over away from him. John knew her feelings were hurt; but he didn't want to be the guy that took advantage of situations, like someone else he knew.

"You can go if you're not going to stay"

John didn't know what to say; but he didn't want to leave her completely alone. He pulled her around to face him.

"I'm not going to leave you alone tonight" he said.

"I miss her so much" she cried.

"I know, hunnie, I know"

He pulled her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and continued to cry for Riley and Mason until she fell asleep.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

Living Hell

**The Next Day**

Abby awoke and felt John's body still next to her. His arm was draped across her belly. She smiled to herself and loved the feeling of being safe. She turned around to face him and his eyes slowly opened to meet hers.

"Morning" she said.

"Good morning, beautiful" he replied.

She snuggled her head into the crease of his arm. "I can't believe she's gone and they expect us to do our jobs tonight" she said.

"Riley, would want us to" he replied.

"She didn't want me to be with Mason. She supported me because she was my best friend; but she didn't like it. She always wanted me to be with you"

"She's going to get her wish, if you want that to happen"

"Kiss me"

John cupped her cheek and pulled her up to his lips. Their lips met softly and passionately. His hand moved from her face down to her arm and caressed gently.

"Are you going to pull away if I take this further?" she asked.

"No, I can't deny you anymore"

"Good"

She deepened the kiss with her tongue. John moved his hand from her arm to the fabric of her shirt. She felt his hand on her bare stomach. He kissed her neck and down her shoulders. He pulled up on her shirt and lifted it over her head. Her bare breasts were in view to him now. "You are so beautiful" he said and then he cupped them in his hands. He leaned his head down and took a nipple into his mouth.

She leaned into him and his other hand held her back. Her nails scrapped his chest. "We are going to be late" he moaned. She leaned her head back and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. "Damnit" she groaned. He smiled and kissed her lips before standing up. She pouted when he pulled away.

"Oh don't pout. We will continue this" he said.

She picked her shirt up from the floor and held it in front of her bare chest. "I'll hold you to that" she replied with a smile.

**Hell in a Cell: Before Show**

Auralee walked into the arena and saw a large photo of Riley sitting up with hundreds of lighted candles surrounding it.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered.

She felt like there was someone behind her. She turned to see Antonio Cesaro standing there.

"I'm sorry, I'll get out of your way" she said.

"No, you're fine" he replied, his Swiss accent clearly noticeable.

"Did you know Riley?"

"I knew her very well"

"I met her recently; but she was a good friend to me"

Antonio walked closer to the table. "I know why you said you were sorry" he whispered over her shoulder. Auralee stood frozen. She didn't know what to say. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he taunted.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Auralee turned to face him. Tears stung his eyes. She could see the clear liquid forming at the corners of his eyes.

"You're the one Riley cheated on Wade with" she said.

"I made her happy and we were happy until they took her away. This is your fault"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Consider this a warning; I will make your life a living hell"

"You might want to watch what you say to her" Wade said approaching them.

Antonio raised his hands up and backed up. Wade turned to look at Auralee. "Are you alright?" he asked. She just buried her face into his chest. "I never thought I'd have to worry about someone I work with" she cried.

"Don't worry about him. He won't get anywhere near you" Wade replied.

"What's going on?" Abby asked walking into the building with John beside her.

"Antonio Cesaro happened" Wade snapped.

Abby's eyes widened. She knew that he was upset about Riley; but she didn't think he'd go public about Riley's relationship with him. Wade noticed the shocked look on her face. "You knew didn't you?" he asked.

"I did know; but she begged me not to tell anyone. She didn't want your emotions to get the better of you at work. She still cared about you" Abby replied.

"She had a funny way of showing it. Now that she's gone Antonio blames Aura for her death and gave her a warning that he was going to make her life a living hell" Wade countered.

Auralee pulled out of his arms and walked away down the hall. "Where are you going?" Abby asked. She ignored her question and continued down until she got to her locker-room. She slammed the door behind her and screamed in frustration.

"God, just take this pain away" she cried.

John took Abby's bags from her hand. "I'll go talk to her" Abby said. Wade grabbed her arm gently. "It's best if you let her be for a little bit. The cops are outside her door. She'll be fine" Wade said.

"If you think that is what's best, then okay" Abby replied.

**Hell in a Cell: The Show**

They kicked off the show with the tag-team titles on the line and then it was time for the Diva's Championship match. Justin Roberts stood in the ring and held the microphone in his hand.

"The following contest is for the Diva's Championship" he announced.

Eve's music started up and she walked out onto the stage with a fake smile. The smile fooled no one and the crowd still booed her and called her 'hoeski' from her days with Zack Ryder.

"Introducing first from Denver, Colorado; she is the Diva's Champion…Eve Torres"

She posed in the ring for the fans. 'Black September' cut in and the crowd quickly changed emotions. Auralee stepped out onto the stage and they cheered loudly for her. Even in her worst moods, the crowds she performed in front of always cheered her up.

"And the challenger; from New Britain, Pennsylvania….Auralee Raye"

Auralee got into the ring and looked straight at the champion. Eve smiled when she heard a familiar music start up. Auralee froze completely. She was no expecting Antonio Cesaro to come to the ring in favor of Eve. She knew that it must have just been added to the script without her knowledge. Antonio walked around the ring and sat down next to Michael Cole on commentary.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

Letters

Eve presented her hand for a friendly handshake. Auralee knew she was a fake and slapped her hand away. Eve took offense to the gesture and slapped Auralee across the face.

Antonio smiled with great satisfaction; but if quickly faded when Auralee took Eve down with a DDT. He was completely surprised how quickly she delivered the move. Eve rolled onto her stomach and made eye contact with Antonio. It was a plea for help and he knew it.

Auralee pulled Eve up by her hair and punched her twice in the jaw before lifted her up onto her shoulders. Antonio quickly got up from his chair at commentary. Auralee turned and dropped Eve onto her stomach. Eve gasped for air. She watched Antonio closely before turned her attention back to Eve.

Eve elbowed her in the stomach; but Auralee kicked her in the head. Antonio was shocked by the aggression she displayed. Not even the crowd could believe her actions; but they were still behind her.

Eve staggered to her feet and tried to lift Auralee for a suplex; but she blocked every attempt. She hit Eve with her knew and she fell to her knees gasping for more air. Antonio knew Eve was at the end of her rope. He inched closer to the ring. Auralee stopped and looked at him; her eyes showed no emotion and returned to Eve.

Once her back was turned, Antonio climbed up onto the apron and pulled the referee out of the ring. He shoved him up against the apron. The referee called for the bell and disqualified Auralee. She couldn't believe that her match was ruined. She had no knowledge of what just happened. She decided to improvise, not caring if she got in trouble for doing so.

Auralee got out of the ring and stood face to face with Antonio. He looked at her and saw the hurt on her face along with the confusion. He smiled with approval and in a split second her hand connected with his face.

"What the hell?" he asked; obviously knowing that wasn't part of the script.

"You ruined everything" she yelled and stormed off. She walked back up the ramp.

Antonio held his face as the red handprint was starting to form on his cheek.

**Backstage (Not Onscreen)**

Auralee opened the door to her locker-room and threw her elbow pads and her water bottle against the wall. Wade walked into the room just in time to see her anger displayed.

"Aura" he said softly.

She turned to look at him. "What the hell was that all about? Why didn't I know of the change?" she asked almost yelling.

"I don't know; but Antonio is well liked by the company. He probably came up with the idea and they approved it" he replied.

"I was supposed to win the match. I hate this. I'm so done"

"Aura, you don't mean that. You worked so hard to get where you are now"

"As you can see, it doesn't mean a damn thing"

Wade pulled her into his arms and held her. She felt like she could break at any moment.

"Is this a bad time?" a female British accented voice came into range.

Wade turned from Auralee and his eyes went wide. She noticed and stepped away from him. She saw a young woman. She had long straight dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her face was shaped like Wade's and immediacy Auralee knew there was a connection.

"Rinna" he said softly.

"Hey brother" she replied with a sincere smile.

Wade moved towards her and hugged her tightly. She giggled playfully. "Aura, this is my little sister Rinna" he introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Aura. I've heard a lot about you" Rinna said extended her hand. Auralee took her hand into her own and shook it.

"What brings you here?" Wade asked.

"To bring you this…" she replied holding up a sealed white envelope.

"What's that?"

"It's from Riley. It was sent two weeks ago; but I got it yesterday"

Wade took the envelope into his hand and folded it up so it would fit in the pocket of his jeans. Rinna looked at Auralee and realized how different she was from Riley. She liked her and that was a good thing. Rinna was protective of her older brother just as he was protective of her.

"How long are you staying in town?" Auralee asked.

"For a little while. I'll be at the funeral tomorrow"

"I'm glad you're going" Wade said.

"I was close with her. She was there for me when you couldn't be"

"I know"

"Well talk to you late. I have another stop to make"

"What other stop?" Wade asked.

"Riley wrote another letter and I need to deliver it"

"To Antonio Cesaro?" Auralee asked between clenched teeth.

"So you know, I'm sorry"

"Don't be. It's over and done with"

Rinna smiled and hugged her brother before walking out of the room. Auralee felt like an outsider at that moment. She backed away from him and walked into the bathroom.

"Aura" he called.

"Read your letter. I'm going to get a shower" she yelled.

She turned the knobs on. Water poured out of the facet and she pulled the handle to transfer the water to the shower head. Tears blurred her vision as she stepped into the hot spray.

Wade knew that Auralee was upset about what transpired during her match; but he thought she was even more so when his sister showed up. "Was it because of the letter?" he asked himself.

He pulled out the folded envelope from his pocket. He brushed his thumb over Riley's handwriting. He knew that he'd never admit it; but he did still love Riley and he missed her tremendously now that she was dead.

The rest of the show was a blur to Wade. His mind wondered to Auralee in the shower. The idea of her being upset was unsettling to him; but he did see CM Punk retain the title and Kofi Kingston beat The Miz for the IC Championship.

Rinna walked down the hall quietly until she found the flashy obnoxious sign of the United States Champion, Antonio Cesaro. She knocked hard enough for him to hear. Moments later he answered the door. She saw the confused look on his face and then it was quickly replaced with a smug flirtatious look.

"Before you attempt to flirt with me, I'm going to give you this" she said in full control of the situation.

Antonio noticed the accent and knew she was British; but he couldn't place her from anywhere. He took the white envelope from her hand.

"It's from Riley" she said again.

"Why do you have this?"

"It was sent to me along with one for my brother"

"So you're Rinna? Riley mentioned you several times. She was very fond of you"

"The feeling was mutual"

"Thank you…for giving me this"

"You're welcome"

Rinna turned to walk away. He closed the door behind him as he walked back into his room. He opened the envelope and pulled the piece of paper out.

"_Antonio,_

_ I wanted to write this in case something were to happen to me. I know Tyler will never let me go unless forced to. If you are reading this, it means that I'm dead. I don't want you to mourn me for too long. I'm so happy to have had the change to know you and love you._

_ Since I know you, I know you are going to look for someone to blame for my death. Don't blame anyone, especially Auralee. Tyler is the one to blame, not her._

_ I love you and I'll always be watching over you. I want you to move on with your life and live it for the both of us._

_Love Always_

_Riley"_

Antonio folded the paper back up and returned to packing his things up. He was trying to forget the tears the wanted to fall. Tomorrow would be full of tears and he would shed them then.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

Eternity

**The Next Day**

Aria stood in front of the mirror. She was wearing a simple black dress. She tried to forget where she was going so that she wouldn't ruin her make-up.

"You look beautiful" Philip said from the doorway.

"I don't feel beautiful today"

"That's because we are going to a funeral"

"I miss her"

"I know, we all do"

Philip pulled her close and tried to comfort her as best as he could. Abby walked passed the room and then backed up to walk in. Her eyes were puffy and red. Philip issued her to join them in a three-way hug.

"Things will get better, I promise" Philip said in their ears.

"We shouldn't be burying her. She should be here with us, laughing with us. We should be teasing her about the horrible choice she made when she took Antonio over Wade" Abby cried.

"I know" Philip replied and then saw John standing in the doorway.

Abby pulled away and turned to see John. Immediately, she rushed into his comforting embrace. He held her close to him and never once regretted his choice to be with her again.

Aria looked at her grieving sister and knew that John was her sister's soul mate. That knowledge made her smile.

**Wade's Hotel Room**

Wade sat on the bed, in his hotel room, holding the envelope containing Riley's letter. He slowly broke the seal and pulled the piece of paper out.

"_Wade,_

_ If you are reading this, then I'm dead. There were some things that I wasn't able to tell you to your face when I came back into town. First, I'm sorry that things ended the way they did. Second, Antonio Cesaro was the man I cheated on you with. I just fell out of love with you and in love with him._

_ Third, I'm extremely happy that Auralee chose to be with you. She is a very special woman and I hope everything works out for both of you._

_ Wade, don't mourn me forever. I want you to be the man that I always knew you to be._

_Riley"_

He folded the paper back up and put it in his bag. He stood up and walked to the mirror to put his tie on. The gray of his suit was depressing, even to him.

**The Church**

The church stood surrounded by trees of yellow, orange, and red. There was a pond to the left side. People walked up the front steps and poured into the pews.

Abby walked with John into the church. The first two pews were for them and close realities that Riley never talked about. They saw Antonio already sitting down in the front pew. She knew that she had to suck up her personal animosity for the man for the sake of Riley. They sat down next to him and her eyes caught sight of the closed casket on the alter.

She felt fingers lace with her other hand. She looked over and saw Aria next to her and Philip on Aria's other side.

"We will get through this" Aria whispered.

Auralee and Wade sat down behind them in the second pew. Her eyes were already puffy and red. Wade felt the tension between them. She hadn't spoken to him since the previous night. Sydney and Randy squeeze in next to Auralee.

Rinna sat down next to her brother and gave a warm smile to Auralee. Abby was confused on who Rinna was. Auralee pulled her phone out and discreetly texted Abby. _"She's Wade's sister. Her name is Rinna"_ she sent the message and returned her phone to her handbag.

Abby felt her phone vibrate in her bag the was on the floor against her leg. She leaned forward and retrieved her phone. She quickly read the message and understood. Everyone fell silent when music started to play. She heard the door open and close once more. She turned to see Mason and Alayna walking up the aisle. They stopped at the second pew. Randy looked up at Mason and slid over to make enough room for them to sit.

The ceremony begun when the priest walked onto the alter. He talked about life and death. He talked about Riley and her life. Abby became teary eyed when he mentioned their friendship.

He pulled out a canister of ashes and shook them over her casket and sprinkled holy water over it as well. Auralee felt even more to blame as he continued to bless Riley and send her with prayers to eternity with god.

She got up and scooted out of the pew. Wade watched her walk down the aisle. He didn't know how to convince her that it wasn't her fault that Riley was killed. Alayna saw the worry on Wade's face. She felt out of place so she got up and followed Auralee outside.

The priest concluded. He and three ushers carried the casket out of the church. Antonio sat completely still, tears rolling down his cheeks. He knew that she was gone and seeing the casket made it even more real to him.

**Outside**

Auralee stood at the open hold, in which, they would soon be burying Riley into. The autumn wind whipped her hair from her back and into her face.

"Auralee" Alayna said behind her.

"What are you doing here? You didn't know her"

"She was killed in front of me. I needed to be here and also to support Mason"

Auralee turned to face the upset red head. She couldn't understand why she was so important to Damon's plan that he would put her into Mason's life at a crucial moment in it.

"This isn't your fault" Alayna said.

"It very much is; Tyler wants me and I resisted I made him talk the life of his sister"

"It was his choice to make. You are not responsible for his actions. Stop blaming yourself. Wade is suffering for it. He's so hurt on the inside and I can see it"

"Don't pretend to care about any of us. Abby's relationship with her fiancé ended because of Damon's taking his memories and feelings away, thanks to snake venom he spiked into his water. He planned for you as well. Don't you see that?"

"I know; but I'm not acting on what I feel. Abby gave up on him. Look, I'm trying to make you understand that this isn't your fault"

Auralee ran a hand through her hair. When she looked back, the priest and ushers were carrying the casket towards the hole they were standing at. Before she knew it, they were lowering the casket into the hold. Abby was sobbing against John's chest. She was praying for Riley and that everything would be alright in the end; but the reality was still there.

Damon and Tyler were still out there and probable forming a plan for them. She threw her single red rose onto the casket. Antonio stepped up beside her holding another rose. "I love you" he said and then kissed the rose before dropped it onto the casket below.

_**Stay Tuned for the final installment to the Others Series!**_

_**Original Characters inspired by…**_

_**Auralee Raye- Cristina Scabbia (Lacuna Coil)**_

_**Abby Taylor- Amy Lee (Evanescence)**_

_**Aria Waters- Lucy Hale (Pretty Little Liars)**_

_**Riley Lockheart- Simone Simons (Epica)**_

_**Sydney O'Hara (Orton) - Ashley Greene (Twilight)**_

_**Alayna Allman- Leah McHenry (LEAH)**_

_**Rinna Barrett- Nina Dobrev (The Vampire Diaries)**_


End file.
